Open Windows
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: Chat and Ladybug have been partners for a long time now, life started out normally but after a few windows are left open and a few shots of a ray gun it's like fate is telling them something, can they figure out the tales and stories leading to these moments or will they fall apart before the story can begin or the will the pieces get knocked over before the game is over
1. Prolouge: Constant Tugging

I am literally Frankensteining together comics and head canon inspirations I don't own any of this. this is going to be my next big chaptered fic i already have the next fifteen chapter's written too!

There was always this constant tug, every time Adrian Agreste became Chat Noir there was this strange feeling he got, it subsided once Ladybug was there, probably because of how distracted she made him. But this was different, he'd promised Ladybug that he'd do patrol on his own, since she had some "secret mission", but the second he finished something felt off.

Normally the feline crusader would go home but the little voice in his head that was Plagg but not quite, the voice in his head that was the faintest suggestion of the cheese loving Kwami's consciousness was urging him to go the other direction.

The leather clad boy stopped in his tracks, his messy hair being tousled in the wind. The blond grabbed the end of his tail nervously and wrung it.

The urge to follow the faint instinct of another's consciousness was oddly compelling, it was like a part of him was tethered and being slowly reeled in.

Chat Noir thought for a moment before he leapt from the roof top and followed the tugging emotion. It was an odd sensation to describe, on one hand it was jarring and unfamiliar but on the other it felt like a friend was at the end and that this was the path to take. He couldn't even conjure the words to describe the feeling he got. Running the green eyed hero relished his slight adrenaline rush as he leapt buildings and thought about everything.

The connection much like a piece of yarn a real cat would chase had a tangible and visible end.

But then his Kwami hissed in his conscious and the connection faded with his concentration," come on Adrien," the lazy cat like creature said," let's go home I'm tired."

Adrien looked to his left; he was close before, he knew it. But as he looked at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery he realized he was probably no closer than before.

Resigned the boy watched Marinette close her window before her light shut off, and he scampered back home.


	2. Chapter one: Assinment

After this chapter I'll be going to weekly updates. also the chapter will get longer soon.

* * *

After deciding to stay up late to chase another conscious tug, the next morning Adrien was tired and falling asleep during English. And sitting in the front, however easier it was to pay attention had its disadvantages.

"Mr. Agreste," his teacher said irritably," will you please refrain from sleeping in class? "The woman asked him.

Adrien nodded," sorry Miss Bustier." his face flushed, he began looking for a pencil to write with.

He went to turn to Nino to ask but a bright blue pencil obscured his vision from the left. The blond turned, it was Marinette, she looked nervous and her cheeks were a light shade of red as she held out the writing utensil.

Adrien smiled," thanks Marinette," he said, the poor girl looked like she was about to faint.

Adrien sighed, he really wondered, especially on days like this, what he'd done to make her so scared of him. That was seriously the only reason he could think for her to act like that and it made him very uncomfortable.

Maybe he should pop in as Noir to ask the Purrincess why she was afraid of him. Or afraid of Adrien...? This double life thing was starting to confuse him.

"For this project we're working in pairs," Adrien heard his teacher say, he and Nino looked at each other and fist bumped," pairs you don't normally work in," the teacher finished.

"Ach," Chloe scoffed," Miss, can't I work with Sabrina? We work best together," she sneered

"No Chloe," the teacher said," I have reason to believe that certain groups that normally work together aren't divvying work evenly," she said giving Chloe a pointed stare.

Chloe scoffed and looked to the left her head raised in derision, her gaze settled on Adrien, suddenly the blonde knew where this was going.

He turned backwards," Hey, Alya want to work together?" he asked.

The girl looked surprised," Sorry Adrien I'm already working with..." her eyes darted slightly," Nino!" she said grabbing the boys shoulders.

Nino looked back confused, " huh what?" the girl with ombre hair flicked his ear discreetly, "Oh! Yeah," Nino agreed," we're working together."

Adrien tried to not let his shoulders slump," but Marinette needs a partner!" the girl chirped happily."

The blue haired and blue eyed girl in question made an odd squealing/eep noise. Something in her eyes Adrien found oddly familiar in a vague indescribable way, while he mostly thought about how objectively adorable that noise had been.

"Oh please," Chloe said at Adrien's desk," Adrikins doesn't want to work with miss dreary. He wants to work with me, "she said putting a manicured hand on her chest her eye lashes fluttering. "Don't you Adrikins?" she asked putting herself all over him.

Adrien didn't even turn to acknowledge the bottle blonde he used to regard as his friend," hey Marinette, you're cool being my partner right?" he asked.

The girl's bluebell eyes widened," yeah," she got out nodding.

"Cool," he said giving her thumbs up," sorry Chloe," he said none apologetically, "but I think Lila needs a partner." The girl in the back didn't look pleased at his recommendation, but she was also one of the few people remaining without a partner.

Chloe scoffed and sauntered away in a huff, towards the brown haired girl, they gave each other matching glares and seemed to come to a silent agreement before begrudgingly sitting next to each other.

Adrien shot a smile at Marinette, the girl blushed nervously. Adrien winced he'd hoped to avoid this he really didn't like that such a sweet girl was afraid of him.

"Want to work tonight?" he asked.

The girl stared blankly at him, Alya jabbed her side not so discreetly, Marinette started to nod," She'll meet you at seven thirty," Alya pitched in.

"Okay!" Adrien nodded happily as the bell rung," see you then."

As he grabbed his bags and left the room he heard Marinette mutter," Okay," in an almost dazed tone.


	3. Chapter two: Gym

sorry this chapter is still so short I've been busy and can't post the big boys yet.

* * *

Marinette could squeal, but she was still frozen. Her heart raced as she suddenly realized that she could potentially ruin everything, she could say the wrong thing and then her already very fragile and weak friendship with her crush would be out the window.

"Come on girl," Alya said dragging her arm and passing her, her bags," it's gym class and then during lunch break and we're gonna get you ready for your study date."

Marinette blushed," it's not a date," she muttered quietly, as much as she loved her best friend like a sister she still had a way of blowing it all out of proportion.

"Yet," the bespectacled blog runner smiled.

Marinette groaned as her friend dragged her to gym class, while in the last year she had improved her stamina and was one of the most agile in class she still didn't like running for a grade.

"Today we shall be starting with stretches!" the gym teacher said once all the students had gotten dressed into their gym clothes.

"Alright this'll be easy," Alya said moving arms to stretch," just some light streeeeee," she turned in shock to see her best friend support herself by her a hands back arched so that one foot went over her head and the other extended in the air.

"You can join anytime," Marinette said without even the slightest tone of strain.

Alya walked away in shock to Nino who was looking at Adrien in shock, the blonde in question was stretching his arms much like Alya had been doing moments before but he was also performing a perfect splits as he talked to Nino conversationally.

"Dude you are scaring me," Nino said albeit shocked but also an edge of grudging admiration was present.

"Oh hey Alya," Nino said grinning at the girl," where's Marinette?" he asked.

"I refuse to be stretching partners with that girl," Alya said shell shocked.

Adrian stood up," why's that? What Marine-"

Alya grabbed both of the boys by their jaws and turned their faces to look at Marinette, who was at that moment supporting herself by her forearms rest flat, and her opposite leg from before extended while the other almost touch the ground.

"I have never been more scared of that girl…" Alya said eyes wide.

"Holy-"Adrien started.

"Whoa Marinette that's so cool!" Kim shouted, the meek girl jumped and lost her balance and toppled to the floor entirely.

The girl got up and shook her head before holding her head for a second with her hand.

"Whoa do you have biceps!" Kim shouted at Marinette looking at her arms which were mostly uncovered by her tank top.

"Uh... thanks Kim?" Marinette said nervously.

"So she's a little flexible and has some muscle," Chloe said scoffing," she'd still klutzy-er than a-"Chloe stopped," actually nothing is klutzy-er than her," she laughed cruelly.

"Don't listen to her Mari," Adrien said walking up to Marinette, Alya and Nino behind him," that was impressive.

Marinette blushed," it wasn't that great," she said tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah and that's coming from a boy that I just watch pull off a perfect splits," Nino exclaimed," like dude how'd you do that?" the DJ asked turning to his friend.

Adrien shrugged," you get used to strange poses when you have to model in front of a camera."

"He called me Mari!" Marinette whispered to Alya once the two boys had walked off.

"I call you Mari," Alya teased," I don't see you swooning when I call you Mari."

"T-that's not my point!" Marinette stuttered.

The teacher interrupted their conversation by telling the class that they were all going to run laps if they didn't listen up.


	4. Chapter three: Girl time

After gym Marinette found herself dragged to her house, only the have to scarf down her measly lunch before Alya was attacking her eyes with what looked like a torture device.

"Alya!" the girl said coming out of her daze," what is that!" she pointed at the sliver glinting object, with its weird tong like handles and rubber guillotine top," doing near my eyes?" she asked.

Alya chuckled," it's an eyelash curler girl," she smiled," we can't do anything too drastic because then lover boy will find it weird," but that doesn't mean we can't add a little bit of make-up!"

"Alya! I still have to go to science; I can't go to class as a Barbie doll after Adrien asked me to work with him! He'll find it weird and then won't want to work with me never want to talk to me and my life will be over because he hates me! "She said picturing the reaction of the aforementioned blond boy, his green eyes would widen and then he'd notice and tell her she was too much like Chloe and ignore her for the rest of the year and probably life. The blue haired girl slumped in her seat melodramatically.

"Girl chill," Alya smirked rolling her brown eyes," I'll just put enough on you to make him notice you look a little different. Not enough to ruin your life like Chloe's hack job has for her."

Marinette nodded weakly smiling," just don't attack me with that torture device!"

Alya looked at the strange instrument and chuckled before the two girls started to burst out laughing.

Marinette felt a spark of hope flutter in her chest and allowed her best friend to dress her face up.

Fifteen minutes later Marinette looked at her reflection before spinning happily, "you were right Alya! You did a great job! "She said appreciating the slight make-up on her face that accented her eyes in a way she'd never imagined.

"What are friends for?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh," Marinette gasped," what about you?"

Alya looked at her confused," I'm not the one going on a date with Adrien."

"It's not a date," Marinette hissed," I meant that don't you want to dress up for Nino?" she asked wagging her eyebrows slightly.

"What? Why would I do that?" the tan girl asked her darker completion almost covering up her blush, _almost._

"Come on Alya," the Parisian girl said," I'm not blind, klutzy, but not blind. I saw how you two looked at each other after Lady bug locked you up in a cage because of Animan," the bluenette said feeling slightly out of place for mentioning herself in the third person.

"I don't know what you're talking about, besides you were completely M I A, during that attack," the girl said dragging out the letters, obviously trying to distract from her feelings for the DJ.

"Didn't mean I didn't talk to you guys after the fact!" Marinette teased.

"I swear girl, I'll never know how you can be this super confident girl with me but a stuttering mess around your lover boy.

Marinette sputtered," I-I-I, h-he- we- it's- not-"

"I know girl chill, let's just get to class alright?"

"Okay," Marinette agreed opening her trap door.

The two began their long strenuous journey to the hellish nightmare they were forced to endure, otherwise known as third period.

The journey started surprisingly silent, at first it was comfortable but then Marinette began to find the silence uncomfortable and awkward. The silence was weird to her while next to Alya, the bluenette looked over to her blog running friend, the girl was lost in thought as she looked to the paved ground, seemingly enthralled with the cracks and grass that peeked through certain parts of the sidewalk.

"Hey Alya," Marinette said nudging her friend," you okay?"

"Huh," the girl looked up her glasses reflecting the light but not distracting from her conflicted expression. "Yeah, yah sure, just distracted!" the girl said with a smile.

"Alya," Marinette said looking at her friend," what's wrong?"

Alya huffed," Nino! That's what's wrong!"

Marinette looked at the girl very confused," what do you mean?"

"I-I thought I understood how I felt about him but then we got locked in the cage and it's all moving so quickly," Marinette looked at her friend in shock as she complained to her.

Alya was normally so confident and outgoing, Alya rarely ever second guessed herself. Her the brunette blogger who'd selflessly charged into a battle scene to record her favorite superheroes, her the girl who stood up to Chloe before the rest of the class could get up the courage, she'd been the new girl who became friends with everyone in class (except a few choice individuals) before the end of the week.

"Look Alya," Marinette said," I get that this is probably scary, but the guy does like you, a lot from what I can tell."

Alya let some of her normal flair show as she rolled her eyes at her friend," yeah sure, _you_ can tell," she said pushing her friend slightly.

"I can," Marinette protested," I'm not entirely oblivious," she said shoving Alya back a bit.

"Sure you're not," Alay teased her old spark returning," you sure I have a chance with him?" she asked.

"More than I do with Adrien on any given day," Marinette laughed, as they reached the school.

"I can agree with that dumpster trends," Chloe scoffed, as she sashayed past the pair, Lila was following Chloe with her binder in her arms, a frustrated expression painting her face. Sabrina was also a short distance away," here's what I have so far Chloe," the two friends heard her say before Lila cut her off and went off on Chloe.

Marinette and Alya shared a confused look," do the damn work yourself Chloe," Lila shouted at her," but I'm telling miss Bustier how lazy you've been in just the first twenty minutes of the project!" the two friends looked at the new girl impressed with her courage.

"Excuse me," Chloe said hands on her hips," but I have done plenty of work organizing thi-"

"Bull!" Lila shouted using some choice terms that Alya and Marinette would _never_ repeat.

The two girls stared each other down, mayor's daughter and new girl, liar and liar, bottle blonde and brunette. Two bullies, one a long time tormenter, and one the newest at the playground.

Before suddenly Chloe laughed at the girl," do you know who I am?" she said cutting off the strange eye contact.

Lila smacked the girl," yes a bit-"

"Miss Lila!" Mrs. Bustier cut her off walking out from the building, "watch your language," she turned to the two girls on steps, steps that as they'd argued they'd gone up to try and appear taller than the other. "Both of you come with me to the office."

Sabrina went to follow," no, not you too Sabrina," Mrs. Bustier said," these two have plenty to sort out by themselves without you.

Alya and Marinette shared a confused look, neither of them liked Lila very much, in the two months since her original akuma transformation, the girl had lied to get close to everyone and freaked out when the others found out, on top of that she'd single handedly destroyed the school twice more in secondary akuma attacks after her initial one. Whilst additionally bullying kids and causing two other attacks from others.

"What's got her panties in a twist," the pair heard Nino say behind them, Marinette noticed that Adrien was next to him in a daze, but she was more distracted on her main thought.

 _Things were about to change._


	5. Chapter four: The Beginning

"Ah school assignments," a deep scratchy voice said in a dark room, the final light of his transformation fading in a dark purple," they bring tension and drama, such raw and real emotions one could only interpret as painful."

" _Please master!_ " the conscious like voice from his akuma echoed in his head.

"Silence," he barked, opening his window," I have two birds to get with two stones.

" _Master you can't contro-_ "the akuma tried to explain.

"I said silence," the man said losing his temper," the cat and bug need a little distraction on multiple fronts."

The voice in his head silenced, but the small creature forced to transform him knew he wouldn't be able to control the two girls, and knew that this would end poorly.

"Come my butterflies," he said letting two fall in his palm," Evilize them!" he said summoning the darkness in his hand and covering the twin bugs, they fluttered together for a moment meeting in the center hitting one another before twisting and turning in the air and fluttering across the skyline of beautiful Paris.

 **LB &CN**

Third and fourth period were over and Marinette and Adrien were walking to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"So what's it like to live over a bakery?" Adrien asked trying to break the tension of their, albeit short, walk.

"Oh, uh, sweet?" Marinette struggled.

Adrien chuckled it was a short bark-like chuckled laugh, a laugh that paired with his oddly tousled hair made Marinette think of another blonde haired green-eyed boy Marinette idly wondered if Adrien knew her cat.

Marinette almost stopped in the middle of the street, her cat! Since when did she start thinking of that infuriating partner of hers as _her_ cat?! She'd always thought of him as a stray she more or less adopted into her life but that thought was absolutely possessive. Marinette wanted to stop right then and there but Adrien was already shooting her a worried glance.

"Did I say something wrong?" the boy asked probably wondering if he'd offended her somehow.

"No fine just trying to remember if my room is clean!" Marinette squeaked out a lie.

Adrien laughed awkwardly and looked at the bluenette," well is it clean?" he teased slightly as the two reached the front door of the bakery.

"Y-yeah," Marinette stuttered glad that she'd forgotten to put her posters of him back up since he'd last visited. That and that Chat had prevented her from putting them back up because of his constant visits.

The doorbell to the bakery dinged with a lovely chime as Marinette and Adrien entered the room. The scent of fresh bread and sweet confectionary pastries wafted and surrounded the nostrils of the pair.

"Hey sweetheart, I see your friend is back," Marinette's father, Tom, stated once they approached the counter to get to the main house.

"Hello Papa," Marinette said pecking her father on the cheek," me and Adrien are working together on a history assignment," she said with a nervous smile.

Her father smiled," well good luck with your project," he said," your mother is in the furnace." He said jokingly.

The two walked a few feet before Adrien looked at the bluenette in confusion.

"The furnace?" Adrien asked confused.

"T-the kitchen, i-in bakery, i-i-I mean furnace in kitchen," she stuttered before telling herself to get a grip," It's what we call the bakery kitchen for short, s-since it's so hot!" she exclaimed rather nervously before internally berating herself.

"Oh that makes sense," Adrien said unsure what to do with himself, a sign that Marinette took as he was uncomfortable and hated her, and would never work with her again.

However that said heartbreaking tale spun by her overactive imagination was shattered when Adrien smiled. Marinette almost swooned but managed to pop her head into the bakery kitchen to wave at her mother, the woman in turn gave her a nice platter of cookies and a few meat pies, before winking not so subtly.

Marinette blushed and started walking up to the third floor that was her attic bedroom.

Adrien being the perfect gentleman he was opened the trap door for Marinette.

"Your room is so cozy," Adrien said appreciating the homey feeling and the warmth that the bedroom had, especially compared to his very open and airy, cold room.

"It's nothing compared to your room," Marinette muttered placing her platter of food on her desk.

"What was that?" Adrien asked sure he'd miss heard, Marinette had only ever been in his dining room during Christmas, she'd never gone to him bedroom.

Marinette blushed," I-I said- I'm sure i-it's nothing compared to y-your room!" she stuttered, framing her face with her hands, an enduring habit that Adrien had started to pick up on her doing when she was nervous or excited.

"Well we should get started on the project," Adrien said with a smile.

"Y-yes," Marinette agreed pulling papers out of her bag.


	6. Chapter five: Evilized

The matching set of dark fluttering butterflies split ways, one going left the other right, one drifted high, high, high, in the sky, almost to the top of the skyline, it fluttered into the slightly opened window. A window that was open because Chloe feeling frustrated and furious was having her butler (at least that's what she called him) drop filled water balloons on tourists and Parisians alike.

It was a mean trick that she hadn't pulled since she was small and playing games with Adrien, but she felt like being petty at that point.

The butterfly however did not know this, the butterfly also did not care, it was carrying out its duty.

"That stupid Lila girl," Chloe scoffed into her phone as she painted her toenails," wouldn't know hard work if it slapped her in the face," she complained to Sabrina over the phone.

The butler rolled his eyes discreetly, muttering to himself," like she slapped you?" so she couldn't hear him. As much as he knew Chloe could be good deep, deep, deep, deep down, he still didn't like her attitude, and how she talked to Sabrina, who was now being berated on the other end of the call for who knows what.

The dark fluttering akuma however, couldn't care less how Chloe talked to her best friend, the butterfly touched the pair of dangling earrings that Chloe had put on to feel better, and faded into the cold metals surface, a dark set of see through goggles shaped like a butterfly formed in front of the blondes eyes.

At the same time the second to the pair of butterfly twins was fluttering low, low, low, it was in the subway of the city, it fluttered down the steps. None of the tourists thought it odd, in fact they snapped pictures, however one Parisian screamed and shouted for the tourists to leave.

Lila was standing against a wall, feet away from the commotion of the tourists, ignoring them, rage seeped from her in an angry aura, the citizens of the city avoided her, the girl tugged at her necklace and began to rub a circle in the charm.

"Stupid Chloe," She muttered quietly her eyebrows furrowed.

The butterfly fluttered closer, the tourists, now picking up that something was up, started to heed the locals warning and filter out of the underground railway station, but it was too late, the damage was done.

For the Akuma did not care about collateral damage as it landed on Lila's pendant and let it's self be absorbed into the cold metal with a dark shadow that left an impression on the metal.

Lila raised her head the signature butterfly imprint floating in front of her face as she looked forward.

Miles away in his lair Hawkmoth cackled," Anti-Bug, Volpina I have a proposition for you two,"

"Yes Hawkmoth," the two girls said in unison, their faces appearing in his vision split perfectly down the center as he talked to them both.

"You can get revenge on those who have hurt you; all I ask in return is the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Deal," the girls said in unison relishing the power smirks dragging up their faces making them look like they were smiling widely as one person in his spilt vision of the two.

Inky darkness surrounded them and transformed them, Chloe's butler ran out screaming, and the tourists and Parisians of the subway screamed as they piled onto each other to get out, the two girls however just laughed darkly as the bubbling smoke around them faded.

"Wait this isn't right!" Hawkmoth said.

"Sorry, hawkie," the two echoed in an eerie unity," but we don't agree with the order of events you've planed," they smiled," we'll get back to you later!"

Hawkmoth's cane smoked, and sparked purple light arching away from it, the man fumbled and dropped in shock, clutching his left hand in pain.

 **LB &CN**

Adrien and Marinette had been working for half an hour now, and Adrien was starting to notice something different about Marinette's face, her eyes seemed wider if possible, and the blue in them was bluer, Adrien found himself mesmerized every time he looked up, before guilt panged in his chest, who was he to say he loved his lady if he was getting goo-goo eyes looking into Marinette's eyes. He should be ashamed, but a part of him wasn't.

Marinette had calmed down since the two had started working, her heart was now pacing itself, at a very relaxing and comfortable pace of 100, miles an hour but she wasn't stuttering anymore.

"No see, I don't think that's what the duke had meant meant," Adrien argued with the girl sitting on the chair rolled in front of the chaise he was sitting on.

"Why?" Marinette asked in her opinion the speech from a hundred or so years ago was very clear cut.

"Well, when he speaks about war like he's writing from the heart, your interpretation is very strict."

"What?" the girl asked him.

"It's just his speech was from the heart, he mentioned the countries were like a love triangle. That it's not about bashing one party or other because the coveted party in the middle chose one over the other, it's saying that they realized who they needed and that the rejected party while great just wasn't for them."

Marinette shook her head," okay, if you say I still think it's more clear cut than that." Marinette leaned back in her rolling chair letting it slide back a foot or so.

Adrien gave the girl a reprising look, he liked her eyes and her hair looked quite nice, it looked soft and he wanted to run his fingers through it. Adrien cut that thought off, thoughts like that; enduring thoughts of longing were reserved for his lady.

Adrien coughed awkwardly," so how come we never hang out?"

Marinette gave him a quizzical look.

"I just mean that your cool and pretty," he paused subtly," _a-awesome_ and like we seem to get along well," he said surprised at his own blush.

Marinette shrugged," I don't know really, Alya would say it's my fault."

"Why's that?" the blond model asked.

"Uh…" Marinette trailed off, when had he gotten so close? Was it getting hot in there or was it just her?

The floor suddenly shook, and there was a crashing noise," an Akuma!" Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette and Adrien met each other's gaze, Marinette opened her mouth but Adrien cut her off and took her words from her," Bathroom!" he shouted.

"And I think maman needs help in the furnace!" Marinette stuttered in response the two both ran for the trap door. They ran into each other before falling and fumbling for the trap door handle, Adrien bolted out of the room quicker that Marinette could say _'uh'_ , as soon as he did Marinette called for Tikki.

"Tikki spots on!" she shouted at the Kwami and left before the boy could return from his bathroom break.

Unbeknownst to her a floor down in the bathroom her partner was crawling awkwardly out of the thin, high up bathroom window.


	7. Chapter Six: Sisters of Destruction

Smoke was wafting from the base of the Mayor's tower; rubble was collecting at the base and busted pipes were letting water seep from the building as if the structure was bleeding. There at the bottom were two girls, one blonde and one a brunette. They were villains that the city of Paris had seen before but something was wrong with the somewhat familiar akumatized villains and their appearances.

Volpina the normally fox themed villain had black with red dots all along her body where the orange previously had been. Her sash was still across her waist, but in a solid black stripe, contrasting to her white stomach. While she still had her tail her ears were now pieces of trailing ribbon like antennae on her head, and her normal weapon, the flute, was in half. She also had half a yoyo in her possession.

Anti- bug had similar half weapons however her skintight suit was now orange with black side piping, her mask was black with one single orange strip against it. And she had a long sash wrapped around her shoulder and waist the entire thing the a burning red color. And her haor faded to a white that was barely visible because of her blonde hair.

Once Chat noir and Ladybug arrived to the scene they almost stopped in their tracks not only had the girls changed designs but they also appeared to be fighting each other. Their half flutes met in-between, their half yo-yo's being flung in the air hap-hazardly. It was like the two villians had gone rogue and were battling each other for the sake of it.

Ladybug wasn't sure what to think of this, she looked at the end of the street; there behind the police block was Alya, who thankfully for once wasn't struggling to get too much closer. Nino was by her side looking nervously at the two battling akumatized victims.

"Oh, Ladybug!" Alya shouted gesturing for the hero to come closer. " would you believe this guys!" she shouted at her filming phone," Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived at the scene, this is our first double akuma attack, we've had rapid attacks before where three villains attack in a row but never once have we had two attack at the same time! Additionally these two seem to have mixed designs and weapons and are duking it out on the streets of Paris! Stay tuned for the big scoop!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir approached the barricade," yes?" Ladybug asked her best friend," are you staying behind the barricade for once?" she asked trying to mask her concern.

"Dude," Nino piped up," we aren't getting any closer to that mess, I'll make sure she doesn't get past this barricade," he says shooting a warning look at Alya as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay fine!" Alya agreed blushing lightly," I'll stay back but Ladybug there's something you need to know."

"What is it Al- miss," Ladybug said almost calling her by her name.

"Those two girls are from my class and were fighting over an assignment, they both hate each other," Ladybug nodded she already knew that," but they can't seem to do much their weapons are at half strength, the reason that building is such a mess is because they both struck it at the same time!"

"Really?" Ladybug asked her eyes wide," interesting…" she trailed off very glad that the girl had picked up on it.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Sabrina shouted from a short distance away her hair blowing in the wind as she chewed on her ragged nails," I know where Chloe's akuma is!"

"What how?" Chat Noir asked moving towards the frazzled and torn up girl.

"I was on the phone with her seconds before this happened!" Sabrina shouted her eyes wide as she tried to keep an eye on her best friend," It'll be in her earrings, they're her favorite pair! The pair she got from her mother before-"Sabrina cut herself off.

The two masked hero's winced in sympathy, Sabrina didn't need to continue they got the gist. Sabrina ran a hand through her hair frantically," please you have to help her, they're going at it and I don't know how long it'll be before they hurt each other!"

"I'm guessing Volpina's is still in her necklace," Chat Noir said looking at his partner.

Ladybug nodded in agreement," thank you, you two that was very helpful," she pointed at Nino," and please do make sure she stays away from the battle," she said pointing at Alya.

Nino nodded and wrapped his arms around Alya protectively as she in response blushed deeper while she tried to protest his movement. Ladybug hide an inward smirk, they were so perfect for each other.

Ladybug looked at her partner, they had an understanding pass between them, split up the twin akuma's and they were half strength. They nodded at each other before running into battle.

Ladybug flung her yo-yo and it wrapped around a street light, she swung around the closer of the two girls, Anti-bug.

"Uh!" anti-bug exclaimed," lemme go you gross bug! This girl needs to learn a lesson!" Ladybug heard her statement as if it were going through a doubling filter, with a start she realized that Volpina was parroting the words with her

Ladybug saw her partner extend his pole in front of the Fox-bug and swipe her backwards. She and him met each other's gaze and nodded. Lady bug flung her weapon and wrapped it around Anti-bug.

"I know you're up set Chloe bu-"

"I'm not Chloe anymore," Chloe/Antibug said, Volpina Echoing her words a short distance away," I'm not even Anti-bug," she smirked as she got out of the heroine's grasp.

"Look what ever Hawkmoth offered you-"

The blonde cut her off," oh he's not offering us anything, we're changing the rules!" the girls echoed voice resonating with the brunette who was jumping back from Chat Noir and escaping his attacks.

Taking advantage of the distraction the blonde summersaulted away from Ladybug's approaching advances, she drew her half flute," I'm your worst nightmare!" she cried with Volpina as they met back to back, flutes drawn they turned around and floated in the air their weapons raised to their lips.

"We're the sisters of destruction!" They shouted dramatically

Time slowed, Ladybug could count her heartbeats.

 **Bah-bum**

 _One; fear echoed in her skull._

"Hello my sister of destruction," they said to each other with false curtsies as they shot daggers with their eyes.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Two; adrenaline raced in her veins._

A short distance away Nino was holding Alya close to him as they backed up, the girl for once wasn't protesting as she tried to move with him.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Three; the fear was drowned by an overwhelming feeling of anxiety._

Rubble fell from the building with a thud. The city block shook and rubble danced in the air for a moment before settling.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Four; deep breaths only made the echoing worse._

The chunk of building had fallen feet away from were Nino and Alya were standing; it would've crushed them had Nino not had the foresight to back up.

 **Bah-Bum**

 _Five; her hearing rang numb as she tried to think in her foggy expanse of a muddled mind._

Ladybug made a note to thank the boy later as she dodged some of the rubble that flew her way in a daze her partner moved with her in unison as they tried to get a better vantage point.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Six; smoke clogged her nostrils as it wafted around her ._

The two 'sisters' smirked at the same time raised in the air to the tenth floor of the hotel their faces gleaming with mirth as they looked down at the destruction they were causing in their wake

 **Bah-bum**

 _Seven; the sun was blocked by the girls who floated above and her mind seemed to clear a bit._

They puckered their lips ready to blow air through their cold metal instruments the light reflected off of the weapons of panic the light shining like a beacon of misery

 **Bah-bum**

 _Eight; her hearing returned to hear a desolate melody hang in the gossamer air._

There was a slight high wine in the flutes as they directed the blow of the instruments at each other. The girls were going to go down swinging as they attacked each other.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Nine; a thought, a final idea, a nugget of information, something to do fell into place as the girl realized what to do._

Ladybug raised her yo-yo," Lucky Charm!" she shouted loudly. The two girls faltered lowering their flutes in shock. Ladybug now had a hose in her arms.

 **Bah-bum**

 _Ten heart beats throbbed, a lifetime appearing to pass in the briefest of moments_

Even as enemies the girls met each other's gaze and agreed silently on something," Anti Charm!" the girls shouted in unison flinging their yo-yo's pieces in the air dramatically before they met in the center and spun around weapons now drawn. They had twin blades, swords that at the hilt connected.

They tore their respective blades apart from each other, cleaving it upwards as the air around them settled heavily.

Her heartbeat slowed and she could breath, Ladybug looked around, she saw a fire hydrant," Chat Noir!" the boy thankfully understood he ran forward and slid on the pavement inches from the hydrant.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted dramatically flexing his arms and such, Ladybug would normally roll her eyes at his antics but at this point they just needed to defeat the sisters of destruction.

Chat Noir swiped the fire hydrant and it exploded in a mess of pressurized water. The water hit the flying girls that had been approaching the crime fighting duo their swords drawn in defense.

Lady bug wrapped her yo-yo around the street lamp and ran up the glass of the building sprinting she flung part of the hose, it wrapped around the drenched girls, she kept running until they were wrapped around.

"Chat Noir! Their jewelry!" She shouted, as her earrings gave her a beep warning her of the five minute mark.

The Chat grabbed Volpina's necklace letting the chain snap, before smashing the charm, as he removed Anti-bug's earrings, lady bug began to purify the first akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" she shouted," Time to de-evilize!" she shouted capturing it, and letting it go," the second butterfly tried to fly off, but lady bug flung her yo-yo at the fluttering insect," De-evilize!" she shouted.

The two butterflies met and spin in the air fly away together," Bye-bye little butterflies!" she waved.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she exclaimed throwing her hose in the air.

The building behind her was restored and she and Chat noir fist bumped," Pound it!" They exclaimed.

They walked over to the girls," maybe you two could work together on getting the assignment just over with," Ladybug offered," so you guys don't get frustrated with each other."

The two girls met each other's gaze and tensely nodded in agreement very tensely.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" a bunch of reporters swarmed her and her partner in a vicious and sudden frenzy. "Any comments about there being two victims of an akuma attack?"

Their miraculous beeped again, they had three minutes," we have to go!" Lady bug said trying to wave.

But the reporters had them trapped against the door of the building pelting them with questions about the akuma attack. Chat Noir and Ladybug ended up backing up into the lobby of the hotel the cold air of a freshly fixed hotel brushing against them in shivering waves

"We have to leave," they tried to move forward, the swarm of reporters kept coming blocking them like an angry sea crashing forward with a disregard to the consequences.

Alya who wanted to know who Ladybug and Chat were as much as they did, or perhaps even more, had her phone down and was shouting at the reporters.

"Let them be!" she yelled," They just saved you from the destruction sisters!" she shouted anger causing her voice to waver as she used their proclaimed title of the villains.

But they couldn't get through the heroes were trapped even though some reporters looked sheepish and backed off there were still more swarming forward in a frenzy. The miraculouses beeped again, _two minutes_.

Ladybug and Chat Noir began to panic, they met each other's gaze and understood that they needed to hide. Even if they were in the same space, they'd just have to make it work.

They backed away further into the lobby before their gazes fell on a broom closet and nodded in agreement, they ran towards it.

They opened the door as the one minute mark beeped; the reports were in frenzy.

Chat ran in first," turn away from me!" Ladybug said her shoes being revealed as she entered the room," Chat complied.

The last thing Marinette saw as the door closed leaving her in darkness was Alya' eyes widened as she saw her shoes for a brief second and gave her look.

The door was slammed on her with force and Alya shouted that the reporters better stay out of the room.

"I don't care who you think you are but, you better stay the heck out of here they've saved you time and time again and this is how you repay them?!" Alya shouted more sentences of that statement in a nutshell, with a few added choice words sprinkled in.

Marinette saw a pair of orange sneakers before she shut her eyes and turned around in a nauseous whirl.

Nino was also shouting for the frenzy of reporters to stay out, there was a rush of pink and green light with wind rushing around, Marinette's bangs whipped her in the face before she was standing vulnerable, her back turned on her equally vulnerable partner.

There was a silence that was palpable in the tiny room before in the low light of the dim closet there was speaking.

A squeaky yet masculine voice of what Marinette guessed was Chat's Kwami spoke up," come on kid she'd right there, aren't you going to figure-"

"Plagg!" Tikki cut off her counter part of destruction," we do not interfere," she said emphases on each word as she flew close to the side of Marinette's face.

Marinette fought the urge to turn around and watch the argument knowing that if she turned then she'd see her partner's identity, even if the light was low she didn't want to risk it.

The clamber of reporters stilled, and Marinette heard Alya's voice," hey Ladybug, Chat Noir, the mayor made the reporters leave after Chloe threw a hissy fit, so if you want to transform you can leave."

"Plagg just eat your cheese and let's go," Chat Noir said face firmly gazing the cleaning supplies despite the fact that he could feel Ladybug's back against his.

"But kid!" Plagg shouted before Tikki cut him off.

"Plagg I swear if you don't shut it I will hurt you," Marinette blinked in surprise at her Kwami's statement.

"Tikki!" she exclaimed _never_ before had she ever heard her sweet Kwami threaten someone.

"No, Ma- I mean Ladybug this is not okay."

"Just eat your cookie," Marinette said grabbing the one in her purse and passing it to her Kwami.

"Same goes for you Plagg," Marinette heard Chat say," just eat your camembert!"

The Kwami scoffed and munched down his cheese, Tikki followed suit and ate her cookie quickly.

"That battle was too easy wasn't it M'lady?" Chat asked her.

Marinette leaned her head back lightly her skull making contact with his gently, she sighed," it was…"

"Don't worry M'lady," Chat said grasping her hand in reassurance," we'll come out on top."

Marinette smiled softly before she remembered he couldn't see her face.

"You're right Chat, thanks," the boy practically purred in response.

The noises of Tikki's soft chews and Plagg's slurping continued for a few moments.

"You didn't see Chat did you Tikki?" Marinette asked the Kwami in concern.

"Of course not!" the pink creature squeaked," I have more self-control then my reckless counterpart of destruction!"

The other Kwami made a noise of protest.

"Stick your tongue out all you want Plagg," Tikki said," but you know I'm right."

"Whatever Tik Tok," the Kwami's discombobulated voice said.

"You good to go Tikki?" Marinette asked the pink Kwami now flushed red nodded in affirmation.

"Yes!"

"What about you Plagg? " Chat Noir asked.

"Eh," the whimsical voice responded," I would like more time to savor my cheese."

"You'll get more at home you pig!" he responded almost angrily in exasperation," Ready to go m'lady," Chat said softer, and Marinette could almost hear the smirk.

"Tikki!" Marinette shouted as Chat Noir said," Plagg!"

"Spots on!" and "Claws out!" rang in the small closet. Green and pink light flashed brightly in the small room before they stumbled out of the closet.

Outside still standing where they'd been left were Alya, Nino, and Chloe.

Nino and Chloe seemed to be doing their own thing as they looked out for rogue reporters while Alya was lost in thought. Her brows were furrowed deeply cutting into her brown eyes as she looked downward in a very deep thought her hair covering most of her face.

Ladybug and Chat Noir filed out of the room," Thank you Alya," Ladybug nodded at the girl, the brunette snapped out of her thoughtful gaze at the carpet and began to inquisitively look at the red and black spotted heroine.

"What about me?!" Chloe exclaimed loudly," I got Daddy to threaten all of those reporters within an inch of their lives!"

"Er- yes," Chat said an amused look on his face," thanks, but I gotta go!" he said with a salute before running out.

Ladybug went to follow the boy but Alya grabbed her arm," if you don't mind I would like to talk to you at some point, can I contact you?" she asked discreetly telling the heroine that they needed to talk.

Ladybug nodded," call me at eight," she said before running out of the building. The last thing she heard was a cry of outrage as Chloe demanded to know why _Alya_ got Ladybug's number and _she_ didn't.


	8. Chapter seven: Gotta Go

Ladybug landed on her balcony with a flip. Pink light faded her skintight costume away to her normal pink jeans and jacket; she paused to let Tikki fly into her bag to eat her left over cookies.

"That was close," she muttered to herself quietly before a voice interrupted her.

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed at her from her room downstairs," where are you?"

Marinette released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding," up here Adrien," she said opening the skylight and falling down on her bed," After I helped Maman in the bakery I came up here for some fresh air," she said letting the lie roll of her tongue as she fell with a plop her pang of guilt falling as harshly as she did.

But then she saw his face, his soft yet firm jawline and green eyes that sparkled in the light when he saw her. She began to feel flustered," I-I-I didn't know y-you got the bathroom back, i-i-I me-eean," Marinette did the thing with her hands were she framed her face, and winced at her blunder," back f-from the bathroom, w-where you were, t-the bathroom."

"R-right," Adrien stuttered a bit," the door jammed and I only just managed to get out a minute ago!" he said with an awkward smile.

"Oh the d-door's jamming again?" she asked before stumbling over herself so he didn't think they were poorer than they were," n-not that it dams, I-I-I mean jams often!" she tried to say.

Adrien shrugged," it's cool, doors jam sometimes, let's just work on our project."

At that moment Marinette almost swooned hearing him say 'our' so easily before she came back to reality realizing that it was just a simple throw away comment to make.

As cute as Adrien found the stuttering he was still worried that she was scared of him or something, but he tried to push it away for that moment as he worked to get the history assignment finished already. But something was starting to bother them as they came to the close of their project.

Marinette had said Alya blames her for them not hanging out and she stuttered a lot around him, he worried that she actually really hated her with a passion.

"Why does Alya blame you for us not hanging out?" he blurted out.

Marinette's head shot upward from her book she'd been bent over her eyes wide," Oh t-that?" she stuttered as the blonde gave her a very innocent but inquisitive stare.

She bit the inside of her cheek her eyes darting," I-I'm always late to things," she started gauging his response," and mix up dates or times because I get so busy sometimes…" Marinette's eyes darted around again as she frantically picked up her waster glass to have something cooling against her heating sweaty palms," B-because of that she thinks that maybe I'm avoiding trying to be social in general."

"And are you?" Adrien asked smiling.

"NO!" Marinette exclaimed before calmly saying," i-I don't _try_ to avoid _anything_ , I'm just bad at managing my time," she looked down nervously hoping he wouldn't find her sad.

"Well at le-" he started.

There was a knock on Marinette's trap door interrupting Adrien's statement," Honey, your boyfriend is gonna have to leave now," her smirking mother said with a sickly sweet voice.

Marinette spewed the water she'd started sipping everywhere almost hitting Adrien, her eye's wide in shock. Adrien was kind of wounded by her immediate reaction of," W-w-we're not d-dating maman!" even if he didn't feel that way towards her it hurt him just a little bit to have her react like she'd been shot.

"It _is_ getting late," he said brushing off the fact that Marinette's mother thought they were dating," I _should_ get home, fencing in the morning," he explained before approaching the trapdoor, bag slung over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Marinette!" he said with a wave.

Marinette choked out a bye, and waved.

Marinette's mother Smiled warmly as he walked down the room's steps to leave, she passed him a goody bag filled with treats for him to slip into his bag with a wink.

As he smiled and thought of how warm the family was unbeknownst to him Marinette had slumped over her rolling chair seconds after he'd left, her hands over her heart as she tried to slow it's beat in her chest down.

She smiled, she had something to tell Alya. The brunette blogger would be ecstatic, then she remembered, suddenly a dread started to settle in her heart as she remembered her friends parting words to her as Ladybug.

She was nervous of what the brunette wanting to call her could imply. As she started to think of the scene in the closet her mind inevitably thought about her partner.

She'd been so close to revealing her identity on accident, they were both so close to losing the thread of protection that shielded themselves and their families from Hawkmoth.

She was just glad that Chat had the foresight to not listen to his Kwami. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it slipping her night gown on. She was glad that her cat had thought about the consequences but there was something about the tone of their voices. Like it was echoing an old and trodden on path of a conversation.

The girl dwelled on that thought a bit longer she was uncomfortable with the thought that Chat's Kwami would try to get him to find out her identity. But Chat's tension made her even more uncomfortable, she'd always known he'd wanted to know who she was but the way he'd said it really drove the tension home for her.

"Hey Tikki-" she started to say hoping to talk it over with the clearheaded Kwami.

Her phone suddenly rang, looking at the screen she say that it was Alya. Her heat raced when she realized that they girl was calling her personal number not the secondary number she paid to have added to her phone with some of the limited funds the city gave her for saving the city.

"Hey Al! what's up?" she said realizing that the girl probably just had some cocamainy idea that she blew out of proportion to tell her.


	9. Chapter Eight: Peeping tomcat phone call

Adrien had probably left Marinette's house for only forty minutes before he ducked behind an alley way and behind a trash bin and exclaimed," Plagg claws out!" when he was sure the alley way was empty, Chat leapt upwards with the aid of his extending pole, he landed nimbly on the roof closest to him.

The cat ran across the roof tops letting his hair tousle in the wind, adrenaline and the moonlight illuminating his face was exhilarating. Chat leapt to the next roof and then used his pole to vault himself to the window sill of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I'm really sorry Alya!" the feline crusader heard Marinette say.

Against his better judgment _the_ Adrien Agreste leaned in towards the room, glad that even with the open window the curtains shed some cover. His feline senses went on overload as he focused hard on the slightest details of noise.

"Yes I can arrange an interview for your blog to make up for it!" Marinette said with a laugh.

"Make up for what?" Chat muttered to himself as he leaned in closer the sill creaked.

There was a brief silence as he watched the girl's silhouette still.

The boy held his breath… but then Marinette started talking again.

"Thank you for understanding Alya-" Marinette stopped talking and Chat could faintly hear talking on the other end of her phone call, he could just see the outline of her pacing from through the curtain.

Marinette laughed loudly, startled Chat fell forward through the window and dragged the curtain onto the floor.

Marinette exclaimed in shock, and Chat could clearly hear Alya say," What's going on!" with enough force to make the girl, who's room he'd fallen in rather ungracefully, to hold the phone away from her ear.

Marinette uncovered the curtain on him, she sighed a breath of relief," nothing, just a clumsy stray," she said nudging the boy with her foot jokingly.

"Yes Alya it's him," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes.

"No," she said in response to something the girl said on the other end.

"I am not doing that," Marinette said, probably referencing Chat. The boy puzzled got up and dusted himself off.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout _purr_ incess?" he said with a smirk as he looked down at the girl in a pink floral print nightgown.

Chat heard a squeal on the other end of the phone," yes he did Alya," she listened to the girl on the other end of the line before her freckle speckled cheeks were decorated with a faint pink," No, Alya you will not do that!"

Chat tried to listen in to the conversation," I have to go Alya, this cat is being clingy."

Chat heard a laugh on the other end before Marinette finished the call with," see ya tomorrow Al! And remember don't tell anyone." and hung up.

"Tell anyone what?" chat asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"None of your business," Marinette said, Chat was sure his curiosity killed one of his cat lives there.

"What do you want you peeping tomcat?" Marinette said now giving Chat Noir her full attention.

"I am not a peeping tomcat," Chat pouted.

"Yes you are now what did you come here for?" Marinette insisted.

"Came to see how you were doing," Chat said.

"Mmm-hmm," Marinette nodded doubtfully," I'll get a spray bottle if you don't tell me."

Chat sighed dramatically and put his hands up," you're right fair maiden for I have come questing for answers!"

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes," you have such a flair for the dramatic Chat," Marinette said her face in her hands.

Chat took a breath," I actually came to ask you a question Princess," he said.

Marinette looked up, internally her mind raced as she hoped frantically that he hadn't seen her transform earlier that day.

"So uh," he suddenly got awkward and uncomfortable," Why are you so afraid of Adrien Agreste?" the question fell from his mouth with little to no fanfair and as it did Marinette wasn't sure how to react other than surprised.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Well He's a friend of mine," Chat replied," sort of," he paused unsure how to continue," and well, he wanted to know why you were afraid of him," he finally said after a brief struggle for words happy with his choice.

Marinette gave the cat themed hero of destruction an odd look," I'm not scared of him, why in the world would he think that?" She looked puzzled her face conflicted as she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Because you stutter around him a lot," Chat replied.

"I'm not scared of him, I just don't know what to do with myself around him."

"Huh?" Chat tilted his head.

Marinette fiddled with a chunk of her hair, she did not want to explain this to people, her partner especially," you wouldn't understand it's weird, just," she took in a deep breath," tell him I'm not afraid of him, okay?"

"But," he wanted to argue for a moment before saying "Okay!" Chat said in exclamation, he had no right to pry but at least she wasn't afraid of him, Adrien? He really didn't understand the double life thing.

"Okay," Marinette smiled.

"So why do you stutter around him?" Chat asked nervously as he tested the waters.

Marinette turned a color that would rival Ladybug's suit so quickly Chat thought that for a brief second that Marinette might be angry, but then her words falling from her mouth reached his ears and proved him wrong," I-it's nothing, it's really stupid. Just go to your owner you silly kitty. "

"Huh?"

"Shoo," Marinette said shaking her hands a half smile on her face," scat cat."

"You know since you already let me in it'll be hard to keep me out? That's how we strays work," Chat teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes, stifling her slight hope that he would return," shoo-shoo."

"Farwell princess," Chat said with a bow standing on the window sill. He fell backwards before letting his extending pole catch him, and with a fling upwards he flipped onto the roof and gave a slight wave before running off.

Marinette smiled and lowered her window, repairing the curtain before getting ready for bed.

Hair out of pigtails and braiding it into two braids Marinette thought of her conversation with Alya that had passed moments before chat had showed up.

 _Hi Al! What's up?," Marinette answered._

 _Nothing much gurl. Wassup with you?" Alya responded her voice underlined with an unfamiliar tenseness._

 _Nothing much Adrien just left," Marinette shrugged and rubbed her bare arm._

 _You'll tell me what happened later," Alya stated "Now about this afternoon," there was a pause," I-I know you're LB-"_

 _W-what?" Marinette exclaimed flustered not hearing the unconvincible tone in her voice," what do you mean? Me ladybug!? W-what no that's crazy, next you'll be saying Chloe's a good person."_

 _Well looks like Chloe is gonna start donating to charities because you're Ladybug," Alya joked._

 _What makes you say that?" Marinette asked her heart racing as she hoped to salvage this mess._

 _When you jumped into the closet so your miraculous didn't deactivate I saw your shoes, plus you just got rid of any doubt in my mind that it's you," at that moment Marinette realized that the game was up, she was ousted by her shoes of all things and the fact that she was a terrible liar. It was a miracle her secret had lasted this long if she was being honest._

 _I'm really sorry Alya!" Marinette blurted out before her friend could get another word in edge wise._

 _Nah, it's fine girl I get why you did it…" there was a pause," although an interview with a certain spotted heroine might help me forgive you. Can that be arranged?" Alya teased getting into her normal rhythm._

 _Marinette laughed, "Yes I can arrange an interview for your blog to make up for it!"_

 _There had been a slight creaking noise from the girl's window, she stilled for a moment to look at the window but she kept talking a moment later, it was probably just the wind._

 _Thank you for understanding Alya-" Marinette was interrupted by her friend._

 _How angry can I get at my best friend being my favorite super hero!" she exclaimed in a star struck voice," wow how cool is that! How many people can say their best friend is a super hero?!"_

 _Marinette laughed loudly at her friend's antics it was probably an overreaction but she was relieved that Alya was so understanding of it all. There was a loud thud as someone had fallen in her room draped in her pink curtain. Heart thudding loudly in her ears, she approached the huddled figure slowly._

 _Marinette exclaimed in shock, and Alya said very loudly," What's going on!" she had to hold her phone away as she drew nearer to the curtain swathed intruder._

 _Marinette uncovered the drapery on him, she sighed a breath of relief," nothing, just a clumsy stray," she said nudging the boy with her foot to tease him._

 _Chat Noir?" Marinette could practically hear the eyebrow waggling._

 _Yes Alya it's him," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes._

 _Does he know you're LB?" Alya asked._

 _No," Marinette said making sure not to let Chat hear much so he could piece it together she wanted it to stay that way._

 _You gonna kiss him?" Alya teased_

 _I am not doing that," Marinette said, glad that her face didn't betray her and turn red._

 _Whatcha talkin' 'bout purrincess?" Chat asked nuzzling up to the phone his head almost colliding with the piece of plastic she was trying to hold away from him._

 _Marinette pushed him away as Alya squealed," Did he call you princess?!"_

 _Yes he did Alya," she listened to the girl on the other end say," I ship it!" before her face did betray her," No, Alya you will not do that!"_

 _She noticed Chat Noir try to move in closer as he attempted in what he clearly thought was discreet to listen into the conversation," I have to go Alya, this cat is being clingy." She said pushing the boy away from her phone._

 _Let me know how things go with your knight in shining miraculous!" her friend barked with a laugh._

 _See ya tomorrow Al! And remember don't tell anyone." Marinette finished the conversation with a slight eye roll before she hung up-_

The girl's phone lit up, distracting her from the fresh memories.

It was an email from master Fu, unlocking the device she looked at the message she'd received.

Master Fu, while perhaps a master of knowledge on Kwami's, didn't know email very well. After Marinette had met him two months ago she showed him how to send her an email if he needed to contact her. The over one-hundred year old man while eager to learn was still better suited for other tasks, his email was typed by inexperienced fingers and although Marinette got her message she still thought that the man needed to learn how to type better so he didn't accidentally send a message to the wrong person one day. It was a miracle that she was able to understand his jumbled message as it was.

She'd have to show him the magic of auto correct next time she saw him.

After typing her response Marinette went to bed and shut off her light wondering idly who these three new miraculous wielders could be, especially since Fu had decided to give up his own miraculous, she was half glad they wouldn't show up for another few months though she couldn't place why.

"Things are getting serious aren't they Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami as she stared up into the Parisian night sky.

"Yes they are Marinette," the creature responded to her chosen from her cubby next to the bed where her own bed was," but let's not worry about that yet, you need rest."

Marinette yawned and stretched her arms," you're right, night Tikki."


	10. Chapter Nine: Playing Dress-Up

Marinette was running her pigtails flying behind her a piece of toast in her mouth and her bags threatening to fall out of her arms, the one street short walk from school never seemed longer, just as she reached the front steps the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Marinette muttered to herself still worrying that she'd not make it before the second bell.

To the bluenette's relief she managed to skid into the doorway just seconds before the bell rang again.

"You made it to class I see," Alya teased her as she sat down next to her friend.

"Shut up I made it on time didn't I?" she asked.

"I can't razz you too much now that I know why you're tired all the time," Alya said quietly to her friend.

"Now you see why I didn't want to be class president," Marinette muttered discreetly.

Alya's eyes widened," oh, my, god, I can't believe I forced you to do-"

Marinette made a half scoff, half derisive noise," its fine Al, I don't mind," she said in all sincerity.

Alya still looked guilty," yeah well-"

"Seriously," Marinette reassured," its fine I still get seven hours of sleep a night."

Alya smiled at her awkwardly before the two turned their attention to the teacher at the front. Throughout class despite the fact that it wasn't much Marinette felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

 **LB &CN**

"Alright tell me everything," Alya said later that day when the two got to her attic room," do you like Chat? Why does he visit you as Marinette? What about Adrien? Is this why you don't have his pictures up anymore?"

Marinette blinked," whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down one question at a time."

"Oh my god now it makes sense why the first day of school you were all like, 'you trust her? But why?' " Alya said altering her voice when she mimicked what Marinette had said, but everything was still said at one hundred miles an hour.

"Yeah, kinda," Marinette replied.

"Now gym the other day makes _soooo_ much more sense, and so do your crappy excuses, and," Alya gasped," it was _you_ that locked me and Nino together in that cage."

Marinette laughed awkwardly," Yeah, maybe not my best plan but I didn't want you two to get hurt."

Alya pointed at her," _And_ you were playing matchmaker."

Marinette chuckled and shrugged awkwardly," guilty?"

"I have _so_ many questions!" Alya exclaimed excited.

"Obviously," she said smiling at her friend.

Marinette was explaining everything best she could when she was struck by an idea," before I answer any questions I want to introduce you to someone."

"Is it Chat!?" Alya asked excited.

Marinette opened her purse," this okay Tikki?" she asked the Kwami in her purse, despite her friends looks of confusion, Tikki nodded.

"Its fine Marinette she already knows, now she can help you make better excuses!" Tikki smiled.

Marinette looked at her best friend who looked very surprised at the high pitched voice coming from the girl's ever-present purse.

"I'm guessing you didn't suddenly get good at ventriloquism?" her friend joked awkwardly as she tried to stop herself from peering at the purse in curiosity.

"Before i show you this you have to promise that you'll never tell _anyone,_ not Nino or your parents or even the blog.

Alya was practically bouncing in her seat," cross my heart," she said gesturing wildly with her hand.

Making sure that her trap door was closed and that no one was approaching Marinette nodded at Tikki, signaling the Kwami to exit from her purse.

Alya's eyes widened to the size of saucers," She's soooo cute!" Alya squealed.

"I like her already," Tikki commented with a smile as her chest puffed.

Marinette laughed," Alya this is my Kwami, she helps me turn into Ladybug and practically runs on cookies."

"That's why you stock up on them so much!" Alya shouted. Her eyes widened for the uptenth time and Marinette was certain that her eyes would dry out soon," Oh my god Adrien's party makes so much sense now!"

"Huh?" Marinette asked head tilted.

"You kept shoveling cookies in your bag indiscreetly!" Alya exclaimed laughter in her voice.

"It didn't help that the reason she needed to refuel was because she was jealous," Tikki commented a smiled directed at her welder.

"What?" Alya asked," What do you mean?"

To Marinette's horror Tikki then began to explain in detail everything that Marinette had done wrong, and then continued to tell more of the girl's stories of miraculous blunders.

"Oh it's such a shame I can't ever put this on the blog," Alya lamented.

"Yeah well keeping a secret identity is difficult if the secrets involving it get blogged," Marinette said

"Pfft," Alya said," identity ishmendenity. My best friend's dignity comes first!" Alya proclaimed.

Marinette tackled her friend with a hug," Aww, thank you Alya!"

"You just gotta tell me if LadyNior ever become canon!" Alya smirked.

"Alya!" Marinette blushed," you know I like Adrien, it's not gonna happen!"

"Uhg," Alya sighed melodramatically," I hate having conflicting OTP's!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was _one_ true pairing," she teased the girl back.

"Shush with your backwards logic," she waved her off.

Marinette giggled at her friend.

"God I can't believe I never noticed before!" Alya groaned," it's so obvious you look so much like her, or rather yourself!"

Marinette shrugged but Tikki smiled," you're not supposed too!"

"But how could I be so stupid?!" Alya demanded upset at her failure to notice such important information.

The bluenette girl shrugged in confusion," honestly I'm surprised myself that the whole school doesn't know at this point.

"Magic!" Tikki chirped.

"Tikki, I know that's how I transform but that doesn't explain how Alya and my parents have never noticed!" Marinette said.

"Alya before you realized it was Marinette how would you have described Ladybug's face?" Alya blinked," how about her voice?"

There was a minute pause as Alya thought about it. Alya seemed to think for almost ten minutes. "I-I don't know," she admitted blinking in confusion as she tried to remember how she'd thought of the heroine before yesterday.

Tikki smiled," my magic makes it so that so long as you don't do anything fairly obvious it's difficult for people to piece it together, even if they know you well or are up close and personal with both sides, the magic affects short term memory, while you can see it and remember the vague details everything else is foggy."

"T-that explains _so_ much," Alya said.

"What about video?" Marinette asked.

Tikki shrugged," it's worked to far," unsure herself how it'd worked so far.

The girls had to agree it had worked but that didn't really answer any questions. Perhaps they just lived in an exceptionally stupid city.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alya asked.

"Sure what?" Marinette asked.

"Transform into Ladybug," Alya exclaimed joy sparkling in her hazel eyes.

"Alya I can't what if there's an akuma attack and Tikki gets tired because I was in Ladybug form too long."

Alya looked down sad.

"I could put on my ladybug costume though," she said thoughtfully.

"Really?!" Alya asked excitedly before blinking in confusion, "Wait why do you have a ladybug costume?"

Marinette shrugged, blushing as she looked away.

"She puts it on sometimes and plays around in it!" Tikki exclaimed.

Alya stifled a giggle," Oh my god! Really?"

Marinette stood up, "I'll go put on the costume you- you," she paused," _fangirl_ ," she said blushing running to her bathroom.

Alya laughed as Marinette slammed the door and changed. Alya then changed her tune and squealed when Marinette excited the bathroom now donning a replica of her hero suit.

"That looks so cool!" her friend exclaimed, Marinette laughed.

"Alright what else do you want to know runner of the ladyblog?" Marinette said with a faux-important-person voice.

"Okay so-" a sudden crash and rumbling interrupted Alya. "Seriously does Hawkmoth never take an off day? He attacked the city yesterday!"

"I gotta go! A hero never rests," Marinette said," We'll talk later."

"No it's cool I understand," Alya said with a wave of her hand," besides now I get to see you transform!" Alya said giving her a thumbs up.

"Tikki Spots on!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Why do you say that so loudly?" Alya asked," you're gonna get caught like that one day!"

"Yeah, okay bye!" Marinette said quickly jumping out of her window throwing her yo-yo and swinging onto a roof.


	11. Chapter ten: Mind-blowing Fustration

If Chat was being perfectly honest at that moment he hated whoever had broken up with this man too, the slightly overweight brunette man that they were dueling was being _way_ to zealous about the fact that some girl named Tiffany had left him.

The man had attacked them with broken pieces of Conversation hearts that made his heart pang painfully every time he got hit, which was a lot since he kept making himself a human shield to protect his lady, not that he minded protecting her but seriously his heart was hurting impossibly.

"Now I have you!" the man said loudly.

Oh, yeah and there was another reason he hated this man, stating the obvious, just because he had them tied up didn't mean he could tell them until their miraculouses deactivated. Which would be soon for his lady because her Lucky charm had been used earlier and now she only had three minutes left, they needed to think of something quickly.

"Hawkmoth," the man muttered to himself a butterfly shaped mask floating in front of his eyes," any moment now they'll deactivate! I heartbreaker am about to succeed where all your others have failed!"

Chat rolled his eyes," M'lady what's that plan?" he asked her panicked as her earrings beeped the two minute warning.

Ladybug however to his surprise didn't looked worried that her secret identity was about to be revealed to him and heartbreaker. In fact her expression looked calm, in fact eager for the transformation, Chat's mind spun in a whirlwind of confounded confusion.

"I got this Chat," the girl said blowing her bangs out of her face gently.

"What do you mean you got this M'lady!" he shouted at her," How can you possibly be so calm your identity!" He exclaimed unsure what was going on, perhaps she'd hit her head and thought that it didn't matter?

Her earrings beeped the final warning, the one minute mark," I always have a plan Minou," she said smiling at the boy facing her.

Her earrings started beeping rapidly, pink light started to surround the girl, Chat closed his eyes. as much as he wanted to know who his lady was he respected her wishes.

The searing pink light burned through his eyelids before disappearing, he heard Heartbreaker gasp before making a strange confused strangled goose like noise.

"Hawkmoth I am so confused," the man said his voice thick and unsure like a peanut butter of chunky confusion.

"You can open your eyes Chat," Ladybug told him.

"But your identity!" he exclaimed eyes still shut in respect.

"What the hell is going on?" The man demanded, Chat suddenly felt his ropes around him snap, he opened his eyes in shock.

He caught Ladybug's eye in reflex, she was, she was…

She was still her! As glad as he was that her identity was safe, he was still confused and a little bit angry that she was still Ladybug.

"Sorry to break your day heartbreaker," Ladybug said standing up from her bonds. Grabbing her yoyo she flung the plastic bit at the man. he dropped his box of candies in shock," don't you know these will give you heartburn?"

Chat stood up looking at his lady in confusion," M'lady?" he asked confused. Maybe she hadn't actually transformed back.

Then a small red floating object flew past him, it looked like a Kwami, and did her suit have wrinkles in it? And was that a zipper in the back of it? Since when did her mask have a string holding it up?

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and Chat felt like he was going to explode as he cried out in outrage," are you kidding me?!" he shouted.

The brunette villain stopped attacking Ladybug and the girls yo-yo fell as the string snapped.

"You mean to tell me!" Chat shouted," that Ladybug, under the mask," he took a deep breath," is Ladybug?!" he gestured madly with his arms flailing in confusion as he stared down the girl.

"More or less," Ladybug winked sticking her tongue out at him.

Chat felt like he combusted right there on the spot his brain stopped functioning.

He hit the button to extended his pole and hit the villain in his rotund stomach. The man fell over and dropped his engagement ring box that the Akuma dwelled in.

Ladybug snatched the box and handed her Kwami a cookie telling the creature to hurry up.

Chat ran a hand over his face, the little Kwami that he assumed had untied them was now floating next to Ladybug finishing it's cookie with gusto.

"Tikki spots on!" Ladybug shouted after her Kwami finished her cookie.

Chat felt numb as he watched his lady de-evilize the Akuma and then throw her lucky charm from before in the air. Everything restored itself except Chats memory, and he _really_ wished that the Lucky Charm would erase his memory.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked the boy, after she reassured the now human Heartbreaker that he'd find the right one… someday," are you okay?"

"I-I, Y-you," Chat dragged his hand down his face his claws scratching him lightly, he groaned," I'm just going to go home now," he sighed.

"Wait Chat," Ladybug shouted but Chat was already jumping rooftops to his lonely hollow home.

The second the boy got home he flopped down on his bed morosely with a dramatic and loud sigh and Plagg de-transformed.

"Cheeese," the Kwami groaned dramatically.

"Get it yourself Plagg you know where it is," Adrien sighed his face in his pillow not wanting to deal with the Kwami's crap that night.

Plagg sighed," you were so close," the Kwami stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know," Adrien complained," I respect her privacy but seriously! That girl is going to break me!"

"That's not what I meant," Plagg said," but you know what whatever."

"You mean you know who Ladybug is?" Adrien asked sitting up abruptly.

"I have an idea of it," the cat fairy smirked mischievously.

Adrien groaned," great everyone but me knows!" he covered his face with both his hands," I am so stupid."

Plagg shrugged and tossed his cheese in the air swallowing it whole, Adrien didn't want to know where it disappeared to, " listen kid," the black destruction deity said," there isn't anything I can tell you that'll make you feel better but just know this is the pattern Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have had for centuries."

"You mean there were Chat noir's before me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Plagg said," I thought you knew this because of the battle with the pharaoh," he finished passively as if that was very obvious information.

"Well I don't!" Adrien exclaimed," does that mean that Ladybug isn't really over 5,000 years old? That she really does go to my school?" Adrien asked excitement tinting his voice.

Plagg shrugged," We can't be sure that she does or doesn't but I do know that she isn't 5,000."

"How?" Adrien asked getting close to his Kwami's face.

"One kid," the creature said waving a paw over his nose, which Adrien found unfair and rude considering what he ate," personal space is important to me," Adrien backed up sheepishly," two of course she isn't over 5,000 years old, her Kwami though," Plagg got a distant look in his eye that was almost awestruck," she's _much_ older, she's been guiding Ladybug's for centuries, like I've been guiding Chat's," the Kwami swallowed another chunk of cheese whole.

"So you know her well," Adrien smiled suggestively.

Plagg nodded," Tik Tok and I go _waaaaaaay_ back," he said shoving another piece of cheese down his throat.

"You like her," Adrien teased the Kwami at the nick name.

The Kwami choked," we're ancient all powerful beings created for each other, of course I like her."

Adrien fell down on his back," Great my stinky-cheese eating grumpy Kwami of destruction has a better love life than I do," Adrien put his pillow on his face and screamed quietly into it," I'm going to just go to bed Plagg. You know where the cheese is, don't over eat."

The Kwami Flew quickly over to the cheese stash as Adrien laid on his bed mulling over the last two days.

Please review. i love reviews they are litterally the highlight of my day.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Reboot Required

On the weekend after the… revelation of sorts Adrien wasn't able to process much and kept avoiding all the calls that Nino was sending him. He so far had 25 unread texts from him and Alya and 15 missed calls. He knew it was probably rude to ignore them… regardless of his lacking social skills he still knew he was being rude.

However he just couldn't bring himself to care, so when Nino showed up at his place unannounced he was shocked to say the least.

"Nino?" he asked.

"Yeah dude, you look like a wreck what happened man?"

Nino was right to think that there was something wrong with the model. His normally flawless hair was a wreck, his shirt was inside out and backwards his pants were a different pattern that clashed horribly with the shirt (which was saying something because the model in him hated clashing patterns). Along with that his green eyes were red and puffy due to the few times he'd broke into tears and his face had slight red scratches all over it from the times he'd raked his fingers over his face in frustration. (All of this was probably a gross overreaction on Adrien's part but he felt

no inclination to stop).

"I uuuh," Adrien stuttered in confusion," it's a really long story Nino," he said flopping on his bed.

"Then spill man," Nino insisted sitting down next to him very gently.

Adrien faltered," I can't," he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Why man? Nino asked putting a hand on his shoulder carefully.

Words of the past weeks events, no screw the last week the last few years of being Chat were threatening to bubble up out of his mouth.

"I-I cant," said shoulders slumped.

"Man you're so tired half the time I see you, you're always running around to do things, you're never in class, that or you're not where you are supposed to be! If you don't watch it you might get akumatized soon. I'm starting to get worried about you dude."

"I-I'm fine I swear Nino."

Adrien watched his freinds face for a moment, afraid that the boy would press the matter. And honestly if the DJ did he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his big mouth shut. After a moment the concerned boys face relaxed with an exasperated sigh and with his shoulders lowering tensly he said," No dude you aren't I can't force you to spill but you should soon because I'm very worried about you."

"It's fine Nino, I'll tell you if I need to talk I promise," he said offering his raised fist.

"Alright dude," Nino said matching his raised fist and bumping them lightly.

"Alright," Adrien said softly.

"Now put on some deodorant man," Nino said waving a hand in front of his face," for a model you need to gage when you need showers better," Nino smiled, " you either take them to often at the wrong times or never," the DJ teased.

Adrien pushed the tan boy," haha Nino very funny."

The tan boy argued his case and after Adrien consented and took a breif five minute shower the two pals played one of the models many arcade games.

~*~

Marinette was also in a slump, she distantly remembered Alya getting woried and telling her Adrien was also ignoring everyone and acting weird but for once Marinette didn't care about the model.

No she was worried about her partner, he'd run off with out so much as a "how-do-you-do" or their normal fist bump... Marinette tugged at her earlobe.

Chat was really fustrated with her wasn't he? Marinette had tried talking to Tikki about it but the kwami didn't know what to tell her. The floating red deity even said that they should "reboot" him.

That made Marinette smile but if her healing light hadn't done the trick then nothing else would be able to scrub her partners memory of the frustration.

She normally didn't get worried about her partner but the more that the young girl thought about it the more she regretted that. Yeah she joked that she didn't care about him but honestly she was very worried for him.

Punching her cat pillow and getting up Marinette decided right then and there that she'd go to patrol and then hope that Chat would show up thinking there was something wrong. Then she could talk to him and then... then... then she'd tell him her identity? No.

She couldn't do that but what could she do, she could explain what happened? With what happened when she'd been hanging with Alya? No... she couldn't do that.

Before she could figure out what to do there was a knock on her trap door.

"Huh?" Marinette looked down hiding Tikki in her pillows.

"Hey girl I know you're up there! Let me in unlock the door!" Alya' s frustrated voice filtered through the door.

"Uh, coming!" She scrambled off her bed with an accidental flip.

She unlatched the metal rod that was the lock to her sanctuary. As it slid with a clank and was just out of the way Alya burst the door open with a clang.

"Alya!!!" Marrinette scrambled from the door in shock as she screamed out.

"Marinette are you okay?" Came a concerned voice from below along with Marinette's mother face peering up from the bottom if the stairs.

"Y-yeah mamon I'm fine," Marinette stuttered slightly.

Alya climbed into the room and closed the door with a wave at Marinette's mother," don't worry mrs. Cheng we just have some classwork to do."

There was a muffled affirmation from the woman before there was tue dound of the living room door opening and closing.

"Alright girl spill," Alya said turning to Marinette," did something happen between Adrien and you?"

Marinette looked at her friend in confusion," What? Adrien?"

"Yeah he's been super bummed for awhile around the same time as you I just assu-"

"No," Marinette interrupted," I-I got in a fight with Chat... well sort, of I guess..." she ended meekly looking down ashamed.

"Tell me everything."

~*~

Again I love reviews and sorry for the delay work has gotten me busy.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Flirt

When Marinette finshed explaining everything to Alya she waited tensly for her response.

However rather than get reprimanded or told what to do to fix it Alya just shook her head.

"You're certainly in a mess," she said finally after she sighed and muttered time herself.

Marinette blinked," yeah... and?"

"And what girl? I dunno how to help you. Even if you apologize that won't change the fact that, that boy is head over heels for you."

Marinette laughed awkwardly," no he's not!" She said waving her hands madly as if to shake off her best friends accusation.

"Yes he is!"Aya exclaimed that's probably why he ran off on you!" Alya's face got suddenly serious, as if she were examining a complicated math formula that was almost falling into place.

Marinette almost asked her what was up but before she could even open her mouth, Alya just sighed and muttered something along the lines of," no of course not." And shook her head as if to banish the thought.

"Sorry dumb idea," Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Alya quickly started speaking again," anyways best idea is for you to figure how you feel for lover boy and then talk to him."

Marinette sputtered, " Lover boy!?" She almost shouted," Alya we-we're just-"

"Crime fighting partners, " Alya said in a very bored tone," I know i know."

The teacher started calling roll, once she got to one name however there was an outbreak of hushed whispers.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked Nino.

The hat wearing DJ shrugged," Heck if I know man, my man Adrien hasn't been here since third period, he said he forgot about a photo-shoot and that he had to go."

"Oh," Marinette frowned and allowed the class to trickle by at its leisurely pace.

LBCN

Where was Adrien Agreste…? Well, the boy question was currently running through the city of Paris as Chat Noir towards an akuma attack in the farthest reach of the city.

The akuma of the day? A dog, a poodle to be exact, Chat Wasn't surprised that it had been turned into an akuma poodles got the worst haircuts. But the boy seriously hated dogs, even before he'd become Chat noir the animals hated him so discovering that his battle of the day would involve an overzealous pouch, not in the top ten.

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy," Chat called out calling for the animal like he would a kitten," where are you?"

There was a splash behind him," huh," the boy in leather twirled around his tail scraping against the thin alleyway's walls.

There was a thunderous bark from that knocked him over," don't you know that Cat's have nine lives?" he taunted the pouch.

The dog attacked him confidently, Chat dodged and moved out of the way. Eventually there was a faint outline of a butterfly on the monstrous mutts face and the creature looked confused.

"LB will be here any moment to stop you," he smirked at the dog as they began to brawl like a- well like a cat and dog.

But five minutes turned into ten, that then in turn became forty, before long a full hour had passed and Ladybug hadn't shown.

At first it was fine, a tumble here, a scratch there, but then there was a searing pain in his jaw as the creature dragged it's talon like claws down his face. The boy winced, his ribs felt bruised, his arms tired, his face was probably a mess and he was no closer to defeating the creature.

Head bowed Chat Noir fled from the scene and ran, he ran almost to the other end of the city before the scent of baked treats caught his nose, the bakery. Marinette of course! she knew Ladybug and could get him help!

It had been a month or so ago when he discovered that his princess knew his lady more than just in passing. They'd been on a late, late night patrol sometime past eleven, there'd been an akuma attack that'd kept them out so late. Ladybug asked to be dropped off at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She was tired and it was raining very hard and she later didn't mention it again but Chat just assumed it was because they were friends.

Especially since Marinette was so tired the next morning he just assumed that the girl had taken care of Ladybug.

Because of this information Chat Noir dropped himself off at Marinette's house after his dog battle, he figured that Marinette's parents wouldn't want to be bothered so he swooped in the skylight and then traveled to the girls chaise where he laid down to wait.

Closing his eyes to protect them from the light Chat tried to not fall asleep as he settled down in the chaise. Eventually worry jiggled in the base of his skull and he began to freak out the anxiety of what could've happened plaguing him.

Chat began to panic, what if his lady was hurt? What if she didn't want to save the city with him anymore? A thousand thoughts raced through the boys head as he worried for Ladybug's safety.

Eventually at some point without him realizing it tears streamed down the boy's face, but he didn't wipe them, instead he let them stream freely from his eyes. he wasn't afraid to say he was worried, his mother went missing almost three years ago without a trace and now he worried the same had happened to his lady.

She'd never missed a fight before, maybe it was his fault for distancing himself. He hadn't meant to but after the heartbreaker incident he wanted to just ignore the issue he wanted to run and duck and dodge how he felt. But it was hard to run when the person that caused the issue was also his partner.

Chat hoped he didn't drive her away, she was one of the only things he had.

LBCN

At the end of the day Marinette placed her things in her bag at a normal pace and walked home as slowly as she pleased, it was a rare day where she wasn't running around doing stuff and she wanted to savor it, even if Adrien hadn't been there to help brighten it.

There was a nagging feeling that something was wrong, that she was never this organized, that there was no way this could last, but Marinette buried that feeling to let herself feel at least some resemblance of being relaxed.

As she walked the short distance home she failed to not worry about her partner. At first she'd really thought nothing of his behavior but now, now she was worried he was avoiding her most of the time and she worried that the little identity stunt had affected him more than she'd thought.

But somehow she knew that him acting strange wasn't the only thing off on the sunny Tuesday mid fall in the city of Paris.

The girl greeted her parents as she entered the bakery, that wasn't what was off.

The girl walked up the sunlit stair way to the main house, that wasn't what was off either…

She walked through her living room… that wasn't strange either then why was she feeling this growing sense of anxiety?

It was only when she opened her trapdoor to her oasis of relaxation that she finally was given more pieces to find what was off.

Laying on her chaise was Chat Noir a deep scratch tracing his jawline, his hair ruffled and dirty beyond normal. An arm over his eyes.

"Ch-chat?" she stuttered in confusion as she looked at the resting form of her partner.

"She never showed," Chat Groaned holding himself gingerly, tears streaming down his mask.

"Who?" Marinette asked dreading the answer.

"My Lady," Chat said putting an arm over his red eyes," I can't do this alone I can't get rid of the akumas by myself, I was almost pulverized."

Marinette felt a painful stab in her heart, it was her fault that her Kitty was hurt," oh Chat I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed," is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Contact My Lady," he said immediately without a trace of hesitation.

"W-why me?" Marinette asked sitting at the edge of the chaise to comfort her poor injured tomcat.

"Because you know Ladybug," he replied, Marinette gave him a confused look," at least I thought you did," he said only elaborating once Marinette gave him another confused glance," My lady asked me to drop her off at this address a few weeks ago."

Marinette's heart did two things, one it warmed that he remembered that, and two it speed up to the pace of a thousand race horses realizing how close she'd come to revealing her identity without remembering it.

"Well kitty cat," Marinette smiled," let's get you patched up so that once I call Ladybug to help her partner isn't a shambling mess.

Chat smiled," Thank you princess," he said warmly, and something about that tone was familiar to Marinette but she ignored it as she grabbed a box of Band-Aids and an ointment tube from her drawer.

"You have Band-Aids in your room princess?" Chat asked a teasing tone lacing his affectionate words.

"Well a royal klutz such as myself can never have too many on hand," Marinette said in response with a smile.

Chat broke a smile, Marinette tried to clean Chat's cut," w-what are you doing?" he asked shocked by the close proximity.

"Cleaning the poor kitty's boo-boo," Marinette pouted dramatically trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh," Chat replied simply, Marinette swiped the wound lightly with cleaner, the boy winced.

"Sorry," Marinette said gently.

"It's fine princess," Chat replied," not much you can do about it, my dad is going to be royally mad though," he said offhandedly. After realizing what he'd slipped her panicked slightly and hoped that Marinette had missed it.

"Why would he be mad?" Marinette asked placing her Hello kitty Band-Aid on his jaw.

Chat chuckled," I kinda work for him and I have to look a certain part… and well, this doesn't exactly fit the image."

"Well I'm sorry that he's like that," Marinette said.

There was a pause as she thought before she said," I think you'd get along with a friend of mine," she said looking for other injuries," he's in a similar position and I think you two could support each other," Marinette grinned as she started cleaning a nick on the boys forehead under his hair.

"Really who's that?" Chat asked, curious, didn't know many people that Marinette was friends with and wondered who could fit the bill.

"My friend Adrien," Marinette said now cleaning a cut on the boy's forehead, ah yes him, Chat thought, of course he was the only one in the grade who had to work regardless of the fact that he was only sixteen going on seventeen.

"I don't know if you know him, but he works for his father too, and maybe you two could help defend each other."

Chat chuckled yeah he knew Adrien all right, knew him ridiculously well," yeah I know Adrien alright, we're pretty close," Chat smiled before wincing at cleaner in his wound.

"Really?" Marinette asked genuinely surprised," you two are just so different that," she shook her head," never mind I'm being stupid."

"Different?" Chat smiled he couldn't see how different they, or rather he, could be.

He acted more or less the same in and out of the mask, at least in his opinion," Princess we're practically the same person," Chat's eyes widened a fraction at the realization of what he'd let fall from his lips without a thought," Why do you think we wouldn't know each other?"

Marinette wrapped up what she was doing and shrugged," I dunno, it's just," she paused," I don't really know I guess I never really thought about you both are nice and protective of your friends, I guess the only big difference is you're a huge flirt." She said offhandedly.

The remark, although not meant to, stung, he wondered if his lady thought of him like that too, he didn't want to be 'just a big flirt' he thought he was being confident and suave turns out he was still as socially awkward as ever.

"Well My Lady is the only one that receives such flirtations," Chat said attempting to damage control," besides I'm sure Adrien would love to be able to flirt but he doesn't have the confidence."

Marinette nodded thoughtfully," I suppose that makes sense. By the way you're good to go, Ladybug should meet you in battle in moments."

"Thank you fair princess," Chat said bowing kissing her hand," I'll never forget this kindness," he said before jumping out the window and running to battle.

Marinette shook her head sighing affectionately," Yeah, only your lady receives it, shame is so does her alter ego."

"Ready, Marinette?" Tikki asked giving her a knowing look.

"Let's go Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette exclaimed.

Reveiw pretty please! :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: In Character

.

"So he showed up at your place?" Alya asked her from her room.

"Yeah," Marinette said through the bathroom door," afterwards I joined as LB and defeated the akuma with him but before that he and I talked for a bit."

"That's nice," Alya commented.

Marinette nodded to herself after that battle she'd apologized to Chat about her lack of tact and how she'd gotten his hopes up.

The boy to her surprise didn't mind and in fact said that he understood.

With a sigh of relief Marinette was glad that her and her partner were still good.

Marinette smiled, she looked down at her outfit though and began to grimace realizing she had a whole other problem.

"Al…" She said her voice wavering," I don't think I can do this."

"Why not? You worked so hard on that outfit and it's Halloween Mari, it's not like you can be LB," Marinette opened the door a crack.

"Easy for you to say you were already lady Wifi and most of the class is going to be their akumatized forms," Marinette Slowly moved out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Nino as the bubbler again especially since you made the costume."

Marinette sighed, her entire class, Excluding Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, and Adrien asked her to make them costumes of their akumatized forms they even paid her! It took three months and she was surprised she had even had time to make her own costume.

"Come on kitty, kitty," Alya teased," lemme see how you look!"

Marinette sighed and opened the door fully, while Alya rocked her 100% accurate Lady Wifi outfit Marinette felt insecure in her own costume. Unable to be Ladybug and not having been akumatized Marinette had dressed up as the last thing she could think of… Chat Noir.

Marinette having seen Chat Noir's costume on an almost day to day basis for almost a three and a half years knew the costume by memory, after referencing some pictures to double check that she was right the girl had a Chat noir costume created to the smallest thread, she even created a staff. It wasn't anything like his but it was still well detailed.

Unfortunately she hadn't been able to figure out how to make an infinite staff, but she made it so it was either short enough to attach to the Velcro on the back of her costume, or be somewhere just below shoulder length to lean on.

Her hair was out of its pigtails and tousled stylishly, thanks to Alya, in a roguish fashion that Chat would probably approve of. And top of her head was a pair of hand stitched cat ears perched to style.

"I don't know about this Al," Marinette said tugging the cuff of her costume slightly.

"Come on you've spent weeks on all the costumes you have to go out, and don't forget stay in character," Alya smiled.

"I-I'll try," Marinette said smiling.

"Come on!" her friend said dragging her by her arm down her bedroom stairs.

Marinette managed an awkward wave to her parents, who looked at the scene fondly, before following her best friend to first period.

Once the girls arrived at the school they saw that their friends looked great, or terrifying depending on your opinion.

Ivan and Melane wore full body costumes that looked more or less like their forms as akumatized villains as school mascots, but they currently had the hoods down so they could talk to each other. Julika shocked everyone by wearing the bright toylike costume that was her akumatized design. Rose had her face bright green and her pink contacts popped in as she talked to her shy best friend.

Everyone was fed up with Nino's bubble wand and Kim's wings were whacking everyone within a three foot radius, basically everyone looked amazing.

"Woah!" Kim exclaimed his wings hitting Alix causing the helmeted girl to push him," That's a cool costume Marinette!"

"Thanks!" Marinette smile.

Alya coughed indiscreetly.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Why is no one in character?" Alya asked," as an uncoverer of the truth I demand to know why," she asked in a joking tone.

Marinette leaned on her pole in a Chat Noir-esc fashion," Sorry if you don't think I'm acting purrfectly."

"That was really good!" Adrien exclaimed making Marinette turn around in shock and squeal.

Adrien was wearing a precision Ladybug costume, the seams were hidden very well, and the yoyo wrapped around his waist was made with such a careful eye it was amazing, Marinette was flattered and thought the boy looked amazing in her skin tight suit. The only deference was the cut, of course, and he wore a headband with ribbons trailing to the sides like antennae.

"T-thanks Adrien," Marinetee sqeaked out.

Alya coughed," in character," she sung quietly.

Marinette glared at her friend not so subtly.

"Oh, real catty but not exactly in character," her friend teased.

Marinette huffed and gathered her courage," right sorry," she put a hand in her hair turned around and then with a hair flip and a half turn," like what you see M'lady?" with a wink, she almost swallowed bile waiting for the boy's reaction.

Adrien on his part recovered quickly," Silly kitty," he said bopping her on the nose.

To the entire class was shocked that Marinette didn't combust on the spot, like they all assumed would happen, Kim passed five bucks to Alix.

"Wow, Adrikins!" Chloe said pushing Marinette away," that's a great costume!" the blonde spun around in her high quality Anti-bug costume," what do you think of mine? Don't you think we match?"

"Well it looks like Chloe's already in character," Marinette said without thinking leaning on her pole.

There was a hush around the classroom before the class all smiled trying not to laugh, a few clapped.

"Well I'm getting pictures," Alya said excitedly walking in front of Chloe who was glaring daggers at Marinette. The girl then proceeded to have everyone pose and do different things, she kept making sure however to skip a choice person.

"Hey Chat Noir and Ladybug!" Alya said turning to Marinette and Adrien," can you two do a pose together, you look like gender bend Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Yeah man," Nino said playing around with his large bubble wand," did you guys plan that?"

"No, I just didn't want to be Ladybug!" Marinette said as Adrien said at the same time," What's wrong with me being Ladybug?"

Alya thankfully came to the rescue," What does it matter it'll look great on my blog," with a discreet wink at her best friend.

The two stood were they were told and took a few pictures before they looked at each other and with a glance both decided to," Pound it!"

They stood there for a moment holding up the pose for Alya to snap pictures of before looking at each other and themselves in mild shock, it had felt so natural, like an instinct. It felt like something they'd done together a thousand times before.

"Mari-" Adrien started.

"Great costumes everyone!" Mrs Bustier said loudly cutting off the blonde model, but if the resident Villains and our heroes wouldn't mind would you all please sit down," the teacher paused," Chloe where is Sabrina?"

Chloe scoffed," Oh she's the Vanisher so she didn't show, of course," she said like it was the most obvious bit of information possible.

Mrs. Bustier made a humming noise of disapproval before there was a banging noise and someone ran in, the person in question was none other than Sabrina. Draped in a sheer curtain covered in red glitter.

"Sorry I'm late miss Bustier," Sabrina apologized handing the woman her note," Dad was driving me and had to go stop someone passing a red light."

Miss Bustier sighed," Alright just don't make this a reoccurring thing it's bad enough that our heroes in this class are late every other day."

Despite knowing that Miss Bustier was joking because of her costume Marinette felt herself sweat nervously at the statement.

A seat below Adrien felt more or less the same as he pulled his tablet out of his satchel.

"Alright then if that's all then- yes Alya?" the teacher stopped looking at the brunette girl.

"Miss Bustier why are you not in character?" she asked," is this not the day to do so?" the girl smiled at the teacher all to innocently.

Miss bustier smiled awkwardly, that day for some reason she'd decided to be Mr. Pigeon, an odd choice but everyone couldn't wait to see her in character.

Miss bustier sighed," this better not end up in any social media," she said looking at each student in turn before resting her gaze on Chloe," or get sent to anyone. The teacher then took a deep breath," roo rloo," she said half-heartedly," today we'll be-"

The rest of her statement was cut off by a class full of giggles.

Miss Bustier broke out a smile and lowered the hood of her costume to free her bun," alright, alright, settle down you group of town destroying hooligans," she said with a smile.

The classroom door opened with a bang, Lila walked in with a Volpina costume on her hips sashaying," sorry I'm late miss Bustier," the girl said in a sickly sweet voice," there was a delay on my train," she said before handing the woman a note.

Miss Bustier nodded, and Lila walked past Adrien's desk giving the boy a wink as she passed. Adrien in turn shuffled away awkwardly, he never liked Lila very much, a little to forward for his taste, but recently she'd been a bit of a bully to any girl who even so much as talked to him.

Adrien was surprised that Marinette hadn't been akumatized yet, anytime she so much as asked him for a pencil, she'd get attacked by Lila and Chloe. Speaking of Marinette Adrien loved her costume, he hadn't expected anyone to be dressed as him and he thought that the costume fit Marinette quite nicely.

In his mind he thought she was objectively adorable.

"Today we'll be covering-"Miss Bustier's voice jarred him out of his thoughts and he began to take notes on the days subject, witchcraft in literature, as time trickled by.

LBCN

James was walking home from his grandmothers, she had given the boy his new Halloween costume and candy to eat. The young boy was at the ripe age of nine, around this time he was being told he wasn't allowed to trick or treat for much longer so the youth decided to get his grandmother to make him the best costume ever.

In his cowboy hat and slacks the boy was very happily heading home just a block away, as he pulled out a small blue pixie stick to eat. However as the small child turned down the street to get to his house he was startled to see a group of tall boys.

These boys in question were wearing ripped jeans and smoking while they leaned on the walls inches away from some tag they'd defaced the property with.

"Hey kid," the oldest said flicking a cigarette away into the street. James could tell he was the oldest because he was the tallest biggest, and had on the most assaulting cologne on. "Watcha got there?" he asked leering near the small boys face his yellow teeth and rotting breath making James cough.

"I-I'm trying to get home," James responded fearfully as he gazed into the elders dark glazed eyes.

James tried to walked forward but the boy caught his arm," no, no," he said," you didn't answer my question."

James whimpered," What have ya got there kid?" he sneered forcefully his hand slaming on the brick above his head.

James didn't say anything the boy stood there fearfully knees knocking as he looked up to the boy towering above him," I-i-"

"What are ya stupid?" the bully demanded smacking him upside the head," what have you got?!"

The boy flinched as spittle hit him the face," What does it matter Joe," another boy said snatching the bucket in the kids hand," Oooh, looky here candies!" he teased," don't ya know these will rot your teeth?" the boys then started to eat James' candy throwing the wrappers in the now broken pumpkin shaped bucket.

The boy snatched his bucket from them and ran he ran to his safe spot.

He ran despite the pain in his small legs until he was on the roof on top of his apartment building. The boy began to sob uncontrollably into his arms, peering at the last lone piece of candy wrapped in his sweaty hand, the pixie stick was crumpled and wet, and as the boy tried to eat it he made a mess and got sugar all over his face.

Miles away an observatory window whirred open," a yes," Hawkmoth's deep voice said. "Halloween a time for scares and frights were the king is the one with the most candy, well today this hurt boy will be the king of candy," he looked at the kids broken pumpkin bucket," the pumpkin king!" he shouted snatching a butterfly from the air," go my nasty little akuma evilize him!" he sneered eagerly.

The boy sat on the dirty ground of the roof sniffled his red eyes burning from the tears he'd shed, the boy wiped his nose and went to stand up, but unbeknownst to him the dark fluttering akuma absorbed into what he was holding in his hand.

"Pumpkin King," Hawkmoth said his voice echoing in the boy's ears,' I am Hawkmoth, I have given you the power of candy, your revolver is a weapon you use to make people give you as much candy as you want," the man said smoothly," all I ask in return is a treat of my own."

"You got it Hawkmoth," the boy said slipping his pixie stick behind his ear.

The boy and his things were surrounded in black bubbling smoke before it cleared to reveal the boy with longer hair wearing his cracked bucket as a glowing helmet, his cowboy slacks faded away to a dark suit with dark green gumdrop buttons and shoulder tassels made of black licorice. His brown and orange revolver changed into a silver and black one with a licorice wrist strap and loaded with malt balls the boy rotated the barrel.

The boy jumped off of the roof, shooting his revolver," gummy bear ground bounce!" he shouted, he landed in the gushy gelatin, before he was vaulted up again, he hit the floor with a thud his heeled boots making a clack as they made contact on the pavement cracking the ground in his wake.

The bullies that took his candy were smiling and laughing feet away, behind his mask the boy's face split into a sinister smirk.

"Hey the twerp is back for more!" Joe shouted," and he changed costume!" he laughed," You lookin' to get pulverized kid?"

James lifted his revolver," your time is up," the kid said shooting Joe's two friends.

They fell to their knees holding their heads in pain," hey watcha do to my bros?" the bully asked as he watched his friend convulse on the ground in pain.

"Show their true colors!" the boy smirked his sharp teeth shining in the light.

The two boys grasping their heads changed their faces morphing into pumpkin masks, their cloths changed into candy wrappers as the stood attention.

"Get him!" the child said pointing at Joe his head tilted as the light covered his face so only his sinister smirk was visable.

The bully ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him he fumbled but kept running his heart beat thudding in his chest battering his ribcage. There were no alleys nearby for him to duck into, they were all dead ends.

"Lolly Lag!" the boy shouted shouting the bully.

The boys legs were suddenly rigged and he stumbled as lolly pops grew from the ground and trapped his feet, the creatures that were once his friends grabbed him roughly by his arms and dragged him to the pumpkin king.

The boy fought his captors grasp.

"Gum Gunk," the boy said shooting at his feet, pink gum swirled upwards and wrapped around his form.

"K-kid please!" the bully shouted trying to tug his arms free," i-it was just a joke man! I was kidding!"

Joe's candy zombie friends held his shoulders rigged, tears fell down his face.

"Kid! Look I'm s-sorry," the bully stuttered as he struggled in the grasp he was trapped in.

James raised his revolver and rested it between Joe's eyes," the names pumpkin king," and he squeezed the trigger.

 _Bang_

LBCN

There was a crashing and the floor shook, Adrien looked up in shock, there was an akuma. Attacking on a day like this?

"Class you know the drill," Miss Bustier said," Single file line exciting the room," the teacher recited the rules for such a nearby akuma attack.

Adrien stood up with the rest of the class looking like he was about to file out with the rest of them, but he made sure to stay in the back of the line. When no one was looking he ducked behind a desk.

"Plagg," he lifted his jacket," Claws out!"

As his green light faded and the red suit was replaced by a black cat one the boy leapt out of the class room window on all fours using his pole to launch himself upwards after getting to the chilly fall world outside.

Sitting on the roof Chat Noir looked at the scene in front of him.

There was a small child with a pumpkin on their head cracked down the middle, revealing the smallest portion of their chubby face sweets leaking out of the pumpkin, glitter and fog was surrounding them like an eerie movie setting.

The child had a toy gun loaded with chocolate covered malt ball's shooting them at civilians, the civilians hit began to march like zombies. Pumpkins covering the hapless civilians heads they each moved forward presenting the child with candy.

"I the Pumpkin king!" the child shouted revealing them to be a small boy," I will soon sit on a throne of candy!"

Something red and black whizzed in front of Chat's vision and hit the boy's gun, and while he didn't drop it candy fell from it in a shower of sugar. "Don't you know that's trademarked?" Ladybug asked the boy standing on the roof the sunlight filtering behind her.

"M'lady," Chat bowed," you're as stunning as ever."

Ladybug rolled her eyes," let's battle this pumpkin brat!" she booped his nose, before swinging in towards the boy with her yo-yo.

Chat smiled and flipped from the roof catching himself with his pole he landing in front of the boy with a flourish," don't you know that junk will rot your teeth?" he asked the child.

The boy stomped his foot," that's what the bully said," but no more now all the candy will be mine! And now one can tell me I'm wrong! And no one will be around to take it from me!" the child shot one of his pumpkin candy zombies, with his gun" Jawbreaker jaw buster!" he cried watching the minion grow in size until they towered of Chat Noir.

"M'lady?" Chat asked his voice cracking in fear.

"Run!" Ladybug said pushing the boy and the narrowly flipped out of the way as the hunking apelike form pounded the ground with its jawbreaker fists.

"Licorice lasso!" he hit another candy zombie," gumdrop gallop!" the boy dropped his bag shooting them with his gun as he held it with both hands. A zombie with a licorice whip swung it around approaching the pair with its hopping friend who's feet were a set of green gumdrops.

"Chat Noir the gun!" Lady bug shouted at Chat Noir, the boy jumped and leapt on the jawbreaker ape, the zombies pumpkin cracked in half and they hit the ground shrinking in size as the pieces of pumpkin revealed their flesh.

He threw his pole at the gun and the barrel snapped, but no akuma flew out. "That wasn't it!" he shouted at Ladybug.

"Smarty shotgun!" the child shouted throwing his broken revolver in the air mid-air it transformed with purple light and sugary dust falling out from around it, the gun looked like two pezz dispensers taped together with licorice, gumdrops attached all around the base like rhinestones," dodge this kitty cat!" he said aiming and shooting at Chat. Ladybug pushed him out of the way and her arm was hit.

Ladybugs arm was covered in at least five different colors as sugar fell from it like fairy dust," M'lady!" Chat shouted at her.

"I got this Chat!" she said running to the child using her candy arm as a shield.

The kid raised his shotgun in the air twirled it around and shouted," Peeps possession!!!" the boy shouted hitting Ladybug in the arm, bubbling up from the candy surface peeps began to fester out like pimples they popped off and attack the heroine.

"AGH!" Ladybug exclaimed," get off, get off, get off!" she exclaimed shaking her arm to get them off, the marshmallow-y creatures began to cover the girl.

"Ladybug!" Chat noir shouted running over plucking the yellow candies off of her, the confectionary creatures turned their glazed eyes to Chat, one squawked loudly and they began to swarm Chat, the boy swatted them and slashed at them with his claws but the peeps then started to melt until they covered him in a coating of yellow sugar and white marshmallow.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked her heart racing as her partner grew still and silent the confections having attacked him and entirely ignored her for the time being,"…. Chat?" she asked again looking at her partner as he was covered entirely by a sugary glaze, she tapped it and there was a solid noise to the hardened candy. Covered slightly in a sugar Ladybug placed a hand gingerly on her partners shoulder.

Suddenly the coating cracked and burst as Chat broke through the sugar trap," don't worry M'lady I've got quite the sweet tooth," he said with a wink.

The nine year old child however just laughed," hahaha," he started out softly," HAhAhaHa," he grew more histerical," HAHAHA," he busted out going entirely mad with laughter," you idIOT!" the boy shouted," Now I have you!"

The boy grabbed a pixie stick from behind his ear and twirled it dramatically it grew in size to the size of a conductors baton. He started waving it around Chats arm raised in the air, AHH!" the blond exclaimed as he lunged at Lady bug," I can't control my body!" he exclaimed his eyes beginning to glow.

"This is a sugar high!" the boy exclaimed raising his pixie stick in the air, his shot gun discarded, he forced Chat to rise in the air a yellow glow surrounding the boy as sugar swirled around him in a storms eye.

"CHAT NOIR!!!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Pixie Pounce!" the child exclaimed as grains of sugar flew out of his baton and changed into Pixies half way, attacking Ladybug.

B _A-BAM_

There was a muffled explosion noise and the cat fell from the sky at the feet of the boy," now kitty kitty, get me her miraculous," the child exclaimed joyously.

Chat grinned," like taking Candy from a baby," the glow from his eyes faded," except I forgot to mention, cats can't taste sweets!" Chat lunged at the child tackling him to the ground, the oversized pixie stick fell to the ground and skid on the pavement falling ten feet away from the wrestling boys and mere inches from a puddle.

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug shouted a container of dental floss falling into her hands. "Don't you know candy gives you cavities?" she said whipped the Pixies out of existence with the minty waxed string.

In a quick movement she then used her yo-yo to swing forward around the boys, and with a flick of her wrist the two brawling boys were wrapped in the dental floss from head to toe.

"Hey!" Chat shouted," I'm not the candy tyrant!"

"Oops my bad," Ladybug giggled," I just saw two children fighting.

Chat grumbled while she then kicked the pixie stick into the puddle, the paper disintegrated and the sugar swirled outwards in beautiful sparkling patterns. The wet akuma struggled out of the puddle and tried to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug shouted purifying akuma," bye-bye little butterfly," she waved.

"Miraculous lady bug!" she shouted throwing the remaining dental floss in the air.

The boys were separated, the school restored and the small boy was covered in black bubbling smoke as it purged itself from his form, the child groaned his toy gun restored to him a pixie stick in hand, his cowboy costume clean, and tears in his eyes as his pumpkin container laid at his feet filled with brightly colored candies.

A short distance away the pumpkin headed zombies were restored to the civilians of the city, three in particular looked especially fearful.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked crouching next to the boy.

"Some big boys took my candy," the boy sobbed," he said it's fine because candy is bad for me!" he broke out into uncontrollable tears.

"There, there," Ladybug said hugging the boy," you can have your candy, and if the boy's try to take your candy just tell them that your friends with Ladybug and that she'd beat them up," the bluenette smiled shooting a glare at the punks who were quickly hightailing it out of there, Chat watched from a distance smiling.

"Can Chat Noir help?" the boy asked before shyly looking up," he's my favorite."

Ladybug looked at her partner who was wearing a shocked yet touched expression in his face," sure!" she smiled warmly," he can help." She paused looking at her partner," by the way how did you break out of his possession?"

Chat grinned," it never fully possessed me and wore off after a moment."

Her earrings started to beep," Oh! I gotta bug out, have fun and behave," she said before yo-yoing out of the scene a smile on her face.

"Bye kid," Chat saluted smiling as he himself hid to transform back and return to his normal life.

LBCN

Reviews are greatly enjoyed :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Rogue look

"-And then the kid shot out a ray of Smarty's!" Alya exclaimed telling Nino and Marinette what she saw.

"You mean you got close to another akuma attack?" Marinette demanded.

"I was still in the building," Alya scoffed," it's fine," she said waving her hand.

Adrien chuckled as he entered his friend's lunch time conversation," It looks like Nino disagrees," he said sitting down next to his steamed best friend.

"I do disagree thank you for noticing Adrien, because it's not okay for Alya to constantly put herself in danger all the time," Nino huffed his face most likely red under his blue and black face paint.

"it's fine," Alya reassured," I haven't gotten hurt yet-"

"Yet being the operative word," Nino argued.

Marinette peeled the wrapper off of her cupcake," I have to agree with Nino, you got kidnapped and almost sacrificed at one point and you didn't run," she said taking a bite of the sweet," and not to mention, you kept filming."

"Okay, okay," Alya conceded her head ducked," I'll try to be more careful."

Nino grumbled but looked pleased that he'd at least gotten her to say that she'd try.

"So where where you during the attack?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Oh, I was in the class with everyone but the a piece of ceiling fell once I was about to leave and I passed out," Adrien recited his planned excuse.

"That explains the Hello Kitty band-aid," Alya remarked with a smirk.

Marinette however was giving Adrien a very odd look as the boy tried to explain it away with a," Oh no that happened the other day I fell against a wall and a nail sticking out."

Nino how ever bought it as he whistled," your dad must've been ticked!"

"No he thought it was fine, something about the fall line needing a 'rogue' look and that the cut did that," Adrien shrugged, trying to not let on how much his heart was beating like crazy as Marinette gave him a very confused look, as she stared at the hello kitty Band-aid.

Adrien winced a bit, he knew he should've changed the Band-aid, now she would know.

Alya however snickered," and a Hello Kitty band-aid will do that?" she said eyebrow raised.

Adrien shrugged," options were limited?" he said as more of a question than a statement," it was this or Dora."

Alya shook her head," only you sunshine."

Adrien chanced a glance at Marinette, the girl looked pleased with his answer and went back to eating her food as she averted her gaze from him. Adrien almost let out an audible sigh, but that might've been suspicious so he just smiled and talked to Nino about some gig he'd gotten signed up for.

LBCN

The Band-Aid on Adrien's jaw was so familiar, it almost looked like the one she gave Chat Noir, Marinette thought as she stared at the boy. But how could that be she looked at the boy, would that mean that Chat is Adrien, but he couldn't be they were really different, Adrien never told bad jokes and wasn't a big flirt like Chat. So maybe it was just a coincidence.

She hadn't noticed it before because she was so distracted by Adrien's costume and then the battle but that was unmistakably a band-aid like Chat was given.

The more Marinette thought about it the calmer she got; it made sense how many hello kitty Band-Aids did little girls all around Paris have? Really it was such a common type of band-aid that there wasn't any need for her to panic like she was. That amount of children in Paris that owned the same box of band-aids must be momentous, his photographer probably just handed him whatever was on hand.

"Did you see how he looked at you?" Alya asked jostling Marinette out of her thoughts.

"H-huh?" Marinette blinked looking at her friends face.

"Adrien," Alya said," or shall I say your Ladybug, Chat," Alya laughed.

Marinette blushed," w-what do you mean how he was looking at me?" she asked paying attention to the more important matters at hand.

Alya scoffed," girl he was totally checking you out!" she said.

"N-no he wasn't," Marinette said sure her friend had it wrong.

"He so was," Alya argued," talk to him tomorrow ask what's up interrogate him a bit get to know him," Alya said," you'll see he's finally starting to see how awesome you are!"

Marinette tucked some hair behind her ear," … I-I'll think about it."

And while Marinette certainly thought about it the bluenette never got the chance to talk about it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Conversation Kisses

The morning started out normally, Adrien got up, he did some stretches, fed Plagg his third breakfast of camembert, and decided to grab something warmer from the closet for the day.

"Oh the scarf dad gave me," Adrien smiled looking at his Kwami," this one is so _warm_ ," he commented choosing to ignore that the cat fairy was still stuffing his face.

Adrien wrapped the knitted woolen strip of heavenly warmth around his neck," warm," he muttered closing his eyes.

He grabbed one of then ends to tuck around itself so it wouldn't come undone later when he noticed something different about the knitting.

"Huh?" he looked closer at the stitching.

He tilted it and noticed that it said something," Marinette?" he asked aloud before his shoulders slumped.

 _"Something only the designer knows about! I signed it!"_ Adrien remembered Marinette saying about her hat in the competition.

"Father didn't give me this scarf did he, Plagg?" he asked his Kwami.

"Of course he didn't," Plagg said face full cheese flying from his mouth.

Adrien sighed," come on Plagg let's get to class," he grabbed his Kwami by the tail and stuffed him in his inside jacked pocket.

 _Marinette I want to talk to you_ , he recited in his head, _no, Marinette can we talk? No, Marinette I'd like to talk to you, no that sounds ominous and like something my father would say. Mari I'd like to- Agh that's not right either! Marinette-_

Adrien felt something bump into him, without realizing it he'd walked to the school and what he felt was Marinette tripping and hitting him.

"You okay Marinette?" he asked giving her a hand.

Marinette's face turned bright red, probably from the cold, as she struggled to stutter out a response," I-I'm f-f- _fine,_ " she responded standing up.

She started to walk away, Adrien watched her," Idiot," Plagg hissed at him," weren't you going to talk to her."

"Huh? Oh yeah," He remembered before frantically shouting out to the poor girl," H-hey Marinette?"

The bluenette turned around," Y-yes?" she asked , Adrien noted how brightly her freckles contrasted her red face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Marinette nodded and walked closer to the boy," What's up?"

"My, uh, my dad didn't give me this scarf did he?" Adrien asked nervously holding an end of it up for emphasis.

Marinette looked down bashfully," I-I don't know wha-"

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows confused that Marinette would lie to him, she disliked liars to his knowledge," I, uh," he scratched the back of his head," I found the signature," he said," on the bottom," he clarified.

Marinette's face turned a shade of deep red that Adrien was certain wasn't entirely from the cold," o-oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked genuinely confused.

Marinette looked up meeting his gaze for the first time since the start of the conversation," y-you just looked so happy thinking it was from your father," she tugged at her earlob," I didn't want to take that away from you," she shuffled her feet.

Adrien smiled," that's reall-"

There was a boom noise," an akuma!" he heard Marinette breathlessly whisper.

"Let's get inside," Adrien said grabbing her arm gently and dragging her into the building.

Once they were inside he peeked his head around the corner, there was a lady in a heart themed Victorian era styled dress holding a gun filled with paper hearts.

"Feel love!" she cried the hearts on her cheeks glowing as she shot Alya and Nino.

The two then proceeded to drop everything they were holding papers scattering and fluttering in the air to violently make out.

Adrien stared at his best friend in shock," I'll go get help, stay here," he whispered to Marinette.

After Adrien walked off Marinette opened her bag," alright Tikki we need to help these poor citizens," she watched as the villain made another random pair of people start to make out violently," why is it always a love themed villain?"

"I don't know Marinette but we need to hurry!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Tikki spots-"

"Marinette wait," Tikki hissed her eyes wide as she saw something the bluenette didn't.

"Well hello Princess," Chat said twirling Marinette around," fancy seeing you here."

"I go to school here," Marinette said shutting her purse hoping the boy hadn't seen, to her relief he acted like nothing was abnormal.

Chat smirked," Huh I guess that slipped my memory."

Marinette saw the villain walk closer from around her corner.

"Chat I need you to do me a favor," Marinette smiled her heart thudding as she started her half thought, and very rash plan.

"And that it princess?" the boy smirked confidently. "Need me to get you to safety?"

Marinette grabbed his bell with a muffled, _ding_ as she pulled him forward. His eyes widened in shock," p-prin-"

"Go with the flow," she smirked back slamming her lips roughly against his.

The boy was frozen, his eyes wide open," _hmph?"_ he replied muffled before he started to let his lips work against Marinette's in harmony. All thoughts of his Lady flung far, far far away from his mind as he tasted fresh bread and black coffee on the girl's lips.

A thousand miles away in the rational part of his brain something told him to stop but he didn't instead he tilted his head and tentatively licked Marinette's lower lip. The girl responded with gusto, the kiss became a line to oxygen as they started to involve tongues, they kept going even after the tell-tale sound of clicking heels was gone.

Chat explored and learned the cavities of the bluenette's mouth like he survived on it. Marinette was equally as enthralled, but a part of her told her it was _wrong,_ that she liked _Adrien._ That _Adrien_ was where her heart and tongue belonged, not with _Chat Noir_ as they made out furiously. There were swirling thoughts that told Marinette not to do it, as her mind raced before if just settled on the taste of apples and granola bars that was Chat Noir. As her thoughts eventually turned to mush and tingles went through her whole body.

Chat nibbled on her lip a bit and the she mewed lowly in response, threading her fingers in his soft hair. The boy purred in response as he pulled her closer his hands on her waist, just low enough to be intimate but high enough to be polite. Nothing could interrupt the bubble they were isolated in.

"Marinette!" a squeaky voice called forcing her to reality, as her bag moved hitting her thigh harshly," Marinette!"

With a gasp and a sucker noise the two detached Marinette removed her hand from the boys tousled locks where they'd been entwined.

"I gotta go," she panted.

"I- ah uh," Chat stammered as Marinette ran off a blush coating her cheeks.

Blinking the boy stood where he was lips tingling as he looked at the direction the girl had run off too.

Upstairs however Marinette was trying to move on," All right Tikki spots-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tikki cut her off," are we not going to talk about this?!"

"Talk about what?" Marinette asked, Tikki gave her a very unimpressed look," I just did that so we didn't get zapped."

Tikki still didn't look impressed," it's whatever," Marinette said waving her hands," people kiss all the time without meaning it!"

Tikki gave her a look of utter disappointment," L-let's talk about this later? We need to defeat this akuma."

"You can't _'Miraculous ladybug'_ his memory away Marinette!" Tikki said to her.

"I know but we still have to defeat this akuma," Marinette said.

Tikki sighed," fine.

"Spots on!" Marinette exclaimed transforming.

"Let's go," She said to herself jumping out the window and entering the school through the front entrance.

To her surprise Chat Noir was still standing were she left him touching his lips gingerly," Chat Noir!" She exclaimed," What's the situation?" she asked.

"Uh- ah, I-I," he turned to face Ladybug," oh my lady, uh there's a love akuma making people make out and, uh, uh, uh…"

"Great let's go," Ladybug said trying to move on, hoping he'd do the same.

The boy blinked," r-right."

The pair moved swiftly towards the Akuma, and it was easy to tell that it was the right path because of the trail of people making out left and right. The two finally saw the red and pink villain with in their view.

"Stop right there!" Ladybug shouted at the villain slinging her yo-yo at it.

The woman with dual honeycomb hair, whipped around and caught the plastic. She smiled and turned her head," looks like you don't have love in your life," he gaze fell on Chat Noir," but I see the perfect candidate !" she smirked.

" _Candied kiss cannon_!" the woman shouted yanking the yo-yo towards her and shooting her gun.

Time slowed, Ladybug felt sound muffle as the blast of glowing hearts were sent her way, she fell to her knees and bent to the ground her back scrapping against the pavement as she slid forward. The heroine was glad at that moment for her invincible suit.

She saw in her peripheral vision Chat leap upwards with a pirouette using his pole to ascend in the sky as he cried," _Cataclysm_!" with a swipe at the woman's gun.

Time sped up again, the woman pulled her gun back, let go of the yo-yo and side stepped.

Chat disintegrated the pavement, " Agh!" he exclaimed his hand stuck through the ground as his ring beeped," Ladybug!" he cried out in warning.

She nodded in understanding," Lucky charm!" the object fell into her hands," a mirror?" she looked at the thing.

She gasped, running forward with the hulking piece of glass," Hey! Heart master, love enforcer, whatever your name is!"

"It's-" the woman started cutting herself off as she looked at her reflection.

"Look at what you've become; don't you think you should back down? You're hurting people!" she implored ," Whoever you're doing this for-"

"She'll understand!" the woman shouted," me and her have been ridiculed long enough for being a couple now everyone will love and it won't matter that we're together. Me and Rachel can be happy as soon as the entire world feels love, starting with the city of love itself!"

"But-" Ladybug tried to say.

"Heart piercer dagger," the woman said grabbing a knife from under her skirt and flinging it at the mirror, the knife hit Ladybug through the glass as it shattered outward in a spiral.

She felt the sting of one thousand rejections and ridicules; she fell to her knees hands over her mouth as she sobbed soundlessly.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted yanking his hand from the pavement the rubble flying everywhere as a result.

"I was saving that for other people," the villain said approaching the sobbing hero," but you'll do," she wrenched the dagger from the girls chest, no blood flowed, there was no sting, there was just _tingling._ "You won't need these anymore," the woman said her hand hovering over her ears as she let her fingers start to take the jewelry adorning them.

"AAAH," Chat Noir let out in a primal howl running at the two women, hitting the Akumatized victim with his pole.

"Run!" he exclaimed wincing as his pole was hit with force," Run my lady, I'll meet you later."

She stumbled to her feet hands clutched over her aching heart before she ran, ran, ran as far as she could as fast as she could.

Chat looked at his lady sadly as he watched her run tears trailing after her, a strike to his pole jarred him out of his thoughts. The woman swiped at him but each time he dodged the blows before he flipped backwards as his ring beeped the three minute mark," gotta go!" he ran in the same general direction as Ladybug.

 **LBCN**

Marinette sniffled tears streaming down her face as she slid down the wall rubbing her face with the heels of her hands.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I-it hurts!" Marinette sobbed clutching her the area near her heart," I thought the suit was invincible!" she shouted almost angry, _almost._

"I'm sorry Marinette," Tikki said soothingly as she stroked the girl's hair," but the suit can't protect you from matters of the heart.

Marinette smacked her face," I-I'm being stupid," she muttered to herself," I-I am a hero of Paris," she said," heroes don't act like this."

"Marinette it's fine you-" Tikki tried to reassure.

She stood up and dried her tears on her sleeve," let's get to the roof Tikki we need to get an idea of the situation," Marinette interrupted her Kwami. she needed to get her mind off of the nonexistent rejection her heart was telling hr Adrien had handed her.

"Y-you're right Marinette," Tikki nodded insure what to think.

Marinette ran up the single flight of stairs to the top of the school building, what she saw shocked her.

All around the school were people making out, it was kind of disgusting for her to watch, she'd always been a little disgusted by Pda. She was fine with pecks on the cheek every once in a while or something cute like that, but watching dozens of couples make out furiously like they were trying to eat each other's faces was revolting to her.

"Ew," Marinette said.

"What?!" a voice screeched Marinette turned around Tikki shoved in her bag as she looked at the furious villain who's cheeks looked like they were on fire as he hearts glowed ," you mean to tell me you don't find the love beautiful!"

"This isn't love!" Marinette argued taking a step back.

"Yes it is!" the woman shouted stepping closer a dangerous look in her red eyes.

"Love is looking at someone like they're your world," Marinette said backing up farther as she listed the first thing that came to mind carefully the woman stopped for a moment.

"Love is waking up in the mornings excited to talk to them," she felt the floor end at her heel as she thought of mornings looking at Adrien's pictures.

"It's telling them something that'll make them happy," she pictured Nino talking to Alya. How the boy would do the most ridiculous things to make Alya smile.

"It's protecting them no matter what," Marinette let the rest of her tears fall from her face as she remembered how Chat Noir was saving her all the time and how Nino had shielded Alya with himself a few weeks before.

"It's letting yourself take the blame, for their happiness," she thought of the times her father took the blame for a bad batch of cookies so her mother felt better.

"It's letting them think others they love are greater than they are!" She thought about not telling Adrien about his father not giving him the scarf.

"It's staying up late just to talk," she thought of her parents late night movie sessions where they just ended up talking when they thought she was asleep.

Adrien stood feet away as he watched in a daze as Marinette described love in ways he'd never thought about.

"It's not caring about their fame or their name, or their looks, it's not caring about their flaws, it's about caring for the person," She sniffed," and it certainly isn't about _shallow make out sessions_ because you got shot with a ray gun, it's about," she struggled to find the words," so much _more_ than _that_ ," she raised her arms her body trembling," so take your best shot."

The woman stared at her in shock there was silence for a moment, as the only noise was the wind and couple making gross slurping noises.

 _"Sorry_ girly," the woman said after a long moment of silence where she looked at her feet," but love bites," she twisted the dial on her gun, and the hearts grew in size.

 _"Marinette!"_ Adrien shouted coming out of his daze, he ran up to the akumatized woman and pushed her, the ray barely hit him as he made contact with the concrete roof. Marinette stumbled in shock as the two tussled and fell over the edge.

 _"AH!"_ she exclaimed managing to grab the ledge last second. "Help!" she exclaimed.

The villain ran away from the scene shooting hearts underneath her as she flew away," bye-bye _lover boy!_ "

"Marinette give me your hand!" Adrien shouted bending over the side his hand extended to help her

The girl tried to lift her other hand but she almost fell," I-I can't" Marinette exclaimed fumbling as her hands grew sweaty.

"Marinette! I'll catch you I promise!" he exclaimed," please don't fall!" he said fear written all across his face.

Quickly the girl raised her hand for the boy to lift, he grabbed it tightly and heaved her over the wall, the two ended up tumbling a few feet from the edge embracing one another.

"Marinette," Adrien whispered his face inches from her face," A-are you okay?"

Marinette nodded she could've sworn she hear him murmur _'thank god I didn't lose you too!'_ before the two wordlessly looked in each other's eyes as the whole world seemed to stop nothing mattered but the person in their gaze. And that, Marinette realized, was the last thing she was trying to say was love, the moment you realize… you can't live without them.

 **LBCN**

Please review I love reviews


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Side Effects

Adrien looked at Marinette, Marinette looked at Adrien there was silence, there were fireworks going off in Marinette's brain as she looked up at the boy pinning her, her mind swirling at the moments that led to where they were. She'd almost fallen and he'd saved her, the wind blew his hair softly and Marinette's breath caught as she stared at him realizing just how close she'd been to dying and how he'd saved her.

It seemed like almost nothing could break this eye contact.

Then, suddenly, Adrien winced," ugh," he exclaimed in pain, clutched his head in shock.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked the boy in concern.

The boy looked back at her his pupils wider, and his irises seemed to have a reddish tint to them," I-I think I'm fine," he said his eyebrows furrowed as hiw cloudy stare looked dazedly at the bluenette.

"You sure," Marinette asked the boy above her, she hadn't missed the pained expression or how unfocused his gaze was.

"I never noticed how blue your eyes were before," Adrien said looking down at her seemingly mesmerized he licked his lips.

"I-I'm sorry?" Marinette asked confused by the sudden change of tone as the boy leaned in closer. his hot breath dancing across her face as she blushed in response.

"Your eyes," he said huskily," are really, really blue. A bluebell blue to be specific," he said his eyes raking over her in a way she never thought he would.

"A-Adrien stop," Marinette stuttered as her body tingled in response," you must've gotten shot by her ray gun."

"That's not a bad thing," he murmured, lightly peppering kisses against her neck, Marinette shivered. his lips were warm and slightly chapped with only the slightist dampness from him licking his lips. The sensation was almost tickling Marinette as she became all to aware of everything about the boy.

His warmth, his weight, how blown his eyes were. His scent the mixture of detergent and sweet smelling shampoo that she couldn't put her finger on scent wise.

But as much as she wanted this this was the akuma talking not him, and if he kept it up she wouldn't be able to stop the city of love from becoming the city of make-out sessions.

"Do you not like that?" Adrien asked noticing her shiver as she tried to pull away from him," Want me to try something else?" he asked his voice echoing in her ear like a forbidden whisper.

"A-adrien," Marinette said trying to push the boy off, but he was stronger than he looked. His arms stayed pinning her like bars on either side if her head.

"I could kiss you," he said softly tracing her jawline with his nose," I know you'd like that.

"Uuuuuh," Marinette responded, as much as she wanted this, as much as she wanted to kiss him, she didn't want it like this she really didn't, her heart sped up as he got closer, so close that she had to go cross eye to look at him and his red eyes. but Adrien's eyes weren't red they were green ," A-a-adrie-"

The blond place his lips on hers and all rational thought went out the window. She tasted an oddly familiar combination of apple and granola but her thoughts on that were quickly discarded once he tentatively licked her lower lip.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Adrien tilted his head and explored her mouth.

Adrien on his part was going through an odd internal battle, the moment he was shot there was a strange sense of euphoria that entered his system, but he'd pushed it to the side to save his princess. The second she was safe though he felt something in him change.

They'd tumbled across the roof for a few feet before he ended up pinning her to the roof in a rather inappropriate position. The moment Adrien and Marinette locked gazes however the strange feeling from before came back tenfold, he wanted to kiss her to hold her to, to, to. Adrien ended up groaning in pain as he fought the emotions, He loved Ladybug after all who was he to play with Marinette's emotions like this, he couldn't do this to his friend.

It was wrong and Adrien wouldn't play with her like this.

His Princess… the words echoed in his mind as stars shot across his eyelids, thats right she was his princess, he'd said it as a joke all that time ago but now as he gazed at the cute girl he had beneath him he realized she really was fit to be a princess. He opened his eyes to clear the confusion.

However when he opened his eyes again his vision was swimming and everything narrowed to just her, it was like everything else was gone before he knew it he was expressing how beautiful he found her eyes, and peppering kisses up her neck.

Adrien tried to get control again before he was kissing her, and god he found that he enjoyed it, like before he tasted coffee and fresh bread but now he was _him_ there was no _mask_ in the way and she was kissing _him._

His head suddenly panged with uncertainty as Ladybug came back to mind telling him how wrong it was, as his fragile very breakable friendship with Marinette was waved in front of him like a surender flag. He separated his lips from hers clutching his head in pain as he sat up.

A thousand miles away Marinette's voice wafted into his consciousness.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked her face red as she processed what had just happened," A-Adrien are you okay?" she asked the pained boy, as confused as she was she needed to make sure he was okay.

"G-Get away," he stuttered.

"W-what?" Marinette asked confused her head spinning, first he kissed her then he told her to scram.

"I-I can't stop," he winced holding his head harder," I can't l-lose your friends-sh-ship."

"Adrien?" I don't understa-"

Adrien grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed his lips against hers in a painful crash of teeth and lip, he detangled himself," I-I can't stop myself," he said his blown pupils darting as he looked at her his kiss bruised lips twitching as he tried to hold himself back.

Marinette watched as his irises flickered red and green as his internal battle flashed painfully in his eyes.

"You need to find Ladybug get her t-to fix this," He launched himself at her again kissing her with more teeth gnashing pain before pulling back, this time when he talked his eyes were shut firmly," P-please," he whimpered. Part of Marinette was hurt, to know that he didn't see her like that was wounding.

"Adrien I-" Marinette tried to remove herself from his vice-like grip.

Adrien kissed her a third time, however this was softer and sweeter his lips were tender on hers. Once he backed up his grip was gone," Please," he opened his eyes the green flickering red for a moment," I don't want to not be in control."

Marinette nodded in understanding no longer hurt that he didn't want to kiss her, the poor boy got so little control in his life that this was probably hell for him.

"I-I'll find her and fix everything," She reassured him turning to leave.

Adrien grabbed her hand last second and Marinette thought she would be whirled around to have her mouth smashed into his again; instead the boy gingerly placed his lips on her knuckles.

"Thank you," he whispered before collapsing on the ground clutching his head in pain.

 **LBCN**

I swear I'm not done I'm just really close to the end of my pre written chapters and have been busy trying to get another cache of chapters. once again please reveiw, the reveiws help me see things I might've missed or forgotten.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Internal Battle

When Adrien was finally able to stand again he still felt like a recently rung gong, his body shaking and his mind fizzy as his ears rang. Two thoughts however echoed in his subconscious, help Ladybug, salvage his friendship with Marinette, two goals that would be easily accomplished as Chat.

Mind still swirling Adrien heard Plagg's voice in the distance.

"Kid we have to get up, you have to get out of the way," the distant whimsical voice said.

"N-no gotta find Marinette-" he stopped himself," W-wait no I-I gotta help Ladybug."

So the boy transformed (despite his kwami's growing protest) into a leather clad cat and started to leap from building to building the adrenaline and running helped clear his head as he followed a feeling in the pit of his stomach to where he knew Ladybug would be.

Once he got there his Lady was already attacking the akuma her yo-yo flying as she threw it at the heart themed love obsessed villain.

Without a word Chat ran in behind the woman and tried to snatch her weapon, she however turned around and twirled out of the way her dress skirt twirling tiny hearts darting from the bottom. Chat and Ladybug both jumped up to get out of the way.

"Dance heroes dance!" the woman exclaimed," love often leaves you feeling dizzy!"

Chat had to agree whatever was in that ray gun still left him dizzy even with the combined subconscious of his stubborn Kwami a large part of him kept begging for him to find Marinette and kiss her senseless. Everything about his head was foggy and disconnected.

They kept up the attacks, a dance of sort was formed as they kept going for almost ten minutes, in the time Chat was getting lightheaded and dizzy he needed Marinette's kiss at this point everything in his body was begging him to do it, it was like breathing he needed it he couldn't cut off the important function.

"Chat are you okay?" Ladybug asked but for a split second he could've sworn it was Marinette's voice saying it but he knew it was just the ray gun talking.

"I-I'm good," he said panting," got grazed earlier, I'm good now," he struggled to say his breath coming up short.

Ladybug's blue eye's suddenly hardened, Marinette's eyes, his subconscious whispered. Their eyes were both a beautiful shade of blue that made the sky pale in comparasin, Chat idily wondered if they were cousins or something.

"Chat? Chat?" Ladybug asked snapping her fingers as the autopilot boy kept dodging attacks his eyes glazed over.

"He's in loves trap!" the woman smiled," you can't wake hi-"

"STOP!" a voice rang through the air with force snapping Chat out of his daze for a second and making everyone stop their attacks as it crackled in the air like a whip.

Feet away with a messy hand raked bob and chewed nails stood a woman, shaking, tears trailing down her golden tan cheeks," Ann please stop this," she implored to the akumatized villain her American accent pronounced as she cried.

"Rachel," the villain said her voice soft," I'm doing this for us."

"For us or for you?" the woman asked her red hair flying in the wind her eyes red and puffy as she stared down the akuma.

"I-I-" the villain- Ann hissed her appearance flickering as she hesitated, her eyes glowed red," I can't stop," she said," this is what I have to do!"

"No it's not!" Rachel cut her off as she raised her gun," Please don't do this!" she implored .

The Ann hesitated," I can't stop," she said simply repeating her statement her eyes flickering grey.

"You have to Ann!" Rachel begged her voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry," Ann stuttered, her eyes glowing a brighter red than before," but Ann's not home, leave a message," she grabbed her black heart shaped dagger and threw it in Ladybugs direction.

The spotted heroine knew the blade was going to hit her but she couldn't move she was frozen as the fast approaching weapon of rejection flew her way. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never arived.

Chat however suddenly sidestepped in front of her and took the blow it hit him with a sickening thud. The blade flickered before absorbing into his flesh with a swirl of darkness.

Chat felt a piercing feeling inhis heart before hisbhead pounded and he felt like his head was going to burst at the temples.

His internal battle raged as a third party entered and as his thoughts were one by one picked off and narrowing down he felt like he was internally bleeding but it was just his thoughts dying.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, in a quick movement with no warning she ran towards the akumatized villain and snatched her gun she snapped it, no akuma flew from it, she snatched the next thing, a heart shaped locket and then snapped it, this time she was successful the akuma flew out, without a word she cleansed it, she didn't even wave at the butterfly.

For a brief moment she wanted to say 'pound it!' but then she turned and saw her partner, all thoughts were focused on him.

The cat in question had been standing for only a moment before he fell to his knees, he felt a puddle leak cold dirty water into his suit but he couldn't find it in himself to care, the rejection the want the desire they all consumed him the feelings all conflicted and argued for attention.

And then there was silence, he coughed into his hand and had enough time to see black blood pool in his palm before he felt indescribably pained, his head spun and everything doubled. Then his vision snapped to a sudden clarity his ears rang, cat and otherwise, before he fell over his eyes rolling to the back of his head were it was dark and calm, where it wasn't distracting and confusing and Chat found the desire to sleep calling him.

"Chat!" echoed in his ears, but the voice was thousands of years away in his mind, he couldn't care less.

But Ladybug cared, her partner was shivering and pale before he stilled his lips covered in the black blood he'd coughed up

"Chat! Chat?!" she shook him by the shoulders. "Chat please I need you, I can't do this alone!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted throwing her object in the air her last idea being thrown up as her last hope.

"Chat? Chaton? Minou!" she asked as she watched the ladybug's crawl and cover him in a wave of red and pink before he was clean and not covered in blood.

"Chaton?" she asked after a moment of silence, where the sobbing now human akumatized victim was hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry," came brokenly from the akuma victems general direction, but Ladybug couldn't care less.

"Chat please!" Ladybug pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly the boy stirred and his eyes flickered open," L-ladybug?"

The girl laughed tears trickling out of her eyes," don't you ever do that again you stupid cat," she hugged him tightly," never, ever," she said holding him tightly, I can't do this on my own and I don't want to start."

Chat was surprised by the sudden contact but after a moment he hugged the girl back," Don't worry my lady I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Ladybug sniffed," good you stupid cat where would I be without you."

Chat shrugged and laughed," probably just fine my lady you are reso-"

Ladybug cut him off," shut up Chaton that is not true, now let's hurry up and leave before our identities are revealed," She said standing up wipping a tear furiously with her fist (Chat pretended not to notice).

"Farewell M'lady Au Revoir*!" he said kissing her knuckles gently, before running off.

Ladybug stood for a moment looking at her partner and then her knuckles some half formed thought wiggling in her brain before her earrings beeped and she had to run off. But for the briefest second, just the shortest one she could've sworn Chat's movements to kiss her hand were familiar from someone other than him… but that was ridiculous no one else kissed her hand… actually as she thought about it running to a safe place to de-transform Adrien had kissed her hand before she left him, but that was just a coincidence… right?

 **LBCN**

according to Google translate Au Revoir means goodbye in French

as always please reveiw (also just you wait some stuff's gonna happen!!!).


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Awkward

Marinette walked out of the bathroom stall straightening her shirt.

"You've had quite the morning haven't you Marinette?" Tikki asked floating in front of her chosen munching on a cookie.

"Yeah you could say that," Marinette said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You realize you'll need to deal with the fact that you've kissed both Chat and Adrien right?" Tikki asked shooting her a glare.

Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders," how can I ever talk to Adrien again? We made out on the roof and I ran off to save the day as Ladybug!"

"Marinette that is not your only issue!" Tikki said disapprovingly.

"Tikki I-" Marinette was cut off by a sudden slamming door.

"Ugh!" Chloe scoffed as she enter the almost empty bathroom Sabrina following her," can you believe that eighth year kissed me?" she said tossing her ponytail," he's a year above me and not to mention he's not Adrikins," Chloe complained as Sabrina passed her, her lip gloss to apply.

Marinette tried to sneak out of the room with Tikki shoved in her bag but Chloe and Sabrina saw her.

"Ach, if it isn't everyone's least favorite misfit, dumpster trends! Are you serious about those shoes with that shirt?" Chloe asked the derision in her eyes barely covering confusion.

Marinette rolled her eyes," I don't have time today Chloe."

"Of course you don't," Lila said walking in the room," you always have somewhere to be that isn't class on time don't you Marinette?" Lila sneered.

Chloe smirked," even I have to agree with the liar you can't get anywhere on time."

"I'm leaving now," Marinette said pushing past them with an annoyed sigh.

Marinette was getting annoyed with them every time they saw her they put their feud to the side just to make her miserable taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, she wasn't immune to being Akumatized and couldn't risk it.

"Hey girl," Alya said breaking the bluenette out of her thoughts from where she stood in the shadows," Can, uh, can we talk?"

"Sure Al what's wrong?" Marinette asked surprised by the normally confident girls falter.

"Can we sit in the back of the classroom today?" she said looking down blushing as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette asked.

"I ki-" Alya started murmuring her words quieter.

"I'm sorry what?" Marinette asked unable to hear the hazel eyed girl's words.

"I ki-" Alya lost steam for the rest of her statment her face a glowing red. Marinette had never seen the girl so flustered and lost before.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows confused," I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Al."

"I kissed Nino!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, she attracted a few odd looks but most people looked away and ignored it.

"Oh," Marinette said. "But don't you tw-"

"It's not that simple," Alya interrupted," we've gotten closer but it's not that simple. and it's just really akward right now."

Marinette suddenly thought about Adrien sitting in front of her and she got quesy at the thought. How was she supposed to face him after that kiss? "Okay fine we can swap seats with Rose and Juleka."

Alya either didn't seem to notice her eagerness, or she chose to ignore it. Either way Marinette was thankful for the silence.

Once the two got in class Adrien and Nino were already sitting in their seats, Nino turned away from Alya and picked at his headphone wire . Adrien himself met Marinette's gaze before looking down with the brightest shade of red covering his face.

"What was that?" Alya hissed at Marinette once they had their seats swapped with the two quiet girls.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Marinette said looking down bashfully.

Alya's eyes widened," you two got hit by the ray didn't you!"

"N-no!" Marinette stuttered blushed," just him," she fiddled with a chunk of her hair.

Alya made a squealing noise of excitement," Oh my god, why aren't you two talking abou-"

"Same reason you're avoiding Nino," Marinette cut her off," It's complicated."

Alya huffed," you owe me details girl and no skimping out."

All day Alya and Marinette switched seats so they were sat in the back and Alya preseed Marinette for details, however the bluenette kept responding with a "not yet." So once classes were done for the day Alya dragged Marinette to her place and grilled her for information.

"Okay fine we kissed he fought the ray gun's power and pushed me away, that enough for you?" Marinette asked once the two were sure that they were alone.

"He pu-" Alya started incredulously.

"Don't forget that you made out with Chat!" Tikki squeaked angrily from the girls purse before flying out.

"You what!!! Marinette that's the definition of skimping out! What happened?" Alya demanded her eyes wide open in shock.

"I-it's not like that!" Marinette insisted hands raised in defense," I just did it to make sure that the akuma wouldn't shoot us for real!"

Alya shook her head in disappointment," Girl, girl, girl, I love ya to bits we should be sisters honestly," Alya said with a smile," but you can be so dense when I comes to boys. You can't just kiss a boy that likes your alter ego when you are a civilian and expect that you can later wave it away, and with the whole Adrien thing I'm sure he just didn't want to be forced into something, you need to go fix the mess you've created with Chat Asap."

"B-but Alya it wasn't like that!"

"No I won't take that response now go fix things up with Chat!"

"Uuuugh, Alya! You are missing my problem!" Marinette complained," What am I supposed to do about Adrien!"

"What you always do, I- uh ah ugh bleh!" Alya and Tikki chimed at the same time.

"You two are no help," Marinette groaned.

"We know!" the two chimed in their laughter almost showing.

Four days later though and Marinette still hadn't talked to either boy. The weather had fluctuated from its calming slightly chilly rarely raining state to a passive agressive beast that seemed to want to catch her unaware at all times. Still even with the warm mornings that changed in to drizzly disasters and vis versa but that wasn't why she couldn't talk to the boys.

Everytime she saw Adrien he swerved away his cheeks glowing and she did the same. And as for Chat... well the only times she saw him was during patrol. And she could hardly bring up his kiss with Marinette while she was Ladybug. He was already ignoring her while he wore an oddly guilty look on his face.

But oddly enough fate seemed to force her to have to talk to one of them eventually.

It was friday night and while the rain had stopped it looked like it wasn't going to be for long. She was in her warm and dimmly lit room. She'd opened her window at one point to get a ladybug out of her room but after a moment Tikki swooped on her and made her forget about the window behind her. Which was causing her billowing curtains to move around her.

"Marinette you need to talk to Chat Noir," Tikki's said squeakily

"I know I know, but what am I supposed to say to him?" Marinette asked," hey sorry I kissed you I swear I don't like you. I actually like this really cute boy in my class," Marinette started pacing," nothing against you or anything I just knew him first and while he may never like me I still treasure my friendship with him. A freindship that's actually really fragile and on the rocks right now," Marinette started to tug on her hair (a habit that she'd unsuccessfully attempted to break, hence why she wore it in pigtails).

"Marinette calm down," Tikki tried to say but the girl was on a terrifying roll as her emotions all spilled out.

"A freindship that's on the rocks because I kissed him. Actually no he kissed me I swear I don't go around kissing attractive blonde boys left and right but he got shot by a ray gun of makeout power and he felt the desire to kiss me, something I really wanted him to do and while it was nice he also ended up pushing me away. Not that the kiss I had with you Chat was bad or anything. Actually it was really nice and I think I liked it to much which is a scary thought because I don't see you like that dispite the butterflys and fireworks that went off as your tongue did it's spellbinding magic."

"And like I'd totally give you a chance if I didn't already like Adrien no offense or anything but like he's so sweet and I wish I knew more about him but like I said my friendship with him is as brittle as it could get I haven't talked to him in ages and I think he hates me now. Maybe not because of the kiss but because I cant talk to him and when I did talk to him during a school project a week or so back, not that I can remember how long ago it was as you're both messing with my head, I messed up and was rude and had to run out in the middle of the project because of an akuma attack. Yeah," she laughed almost crazed as she kept pacing.

"-because I'm Ladybug, sorry I never told you or anything but I've been under alot of stress lately with classes and I didn't want you to hate me because you're the most important person in my life right now, you know being my crime fighting partner and all and I'm sorry if this is playing with your emotions but I don't even understand how I feel right now in fact the fact that I've kissed you twice on two separate occasions and felt butterflys both times is really messing with my head right now," she took in a deep breath before plowing on again to the invisible Chat.

"Like the first time it was because of dark cupid and I know you don't remeber it but I had to kiss you to break the spell and I thought the tinglies were because of the spell on you lifting but then I did it agian and I'm just so confused because my relationship with you is getting muddled and I thought I knew how I felt but now my heart and head are starting to argue both changing their mind multiple times as they argue inside of me and I just want this to all be simple again so can we forget this all happened Chat?" She turned to Tikki taking deep heaving breaths."

"S-see Tikki I can't say anything to him its more complex than that."

"Marinette did you just say you like Chat?" Tikki asked focusing on just about the only thing she could catch.

"I-" she struggled," n-no? Yes? I dunno," she put her hands to her head," I'm so confused by all of this."

"It's okay Marinette," Tiki said patting the poor girl on her head. "Let's just close the window and when you wake up in the morning you can think about this with a clear head."

Heart feeling like it was bound with iron bands Marinette nodded. Turning around she went to close her window. Having an odd feeling that she was being watched Marinette looked up. And to her shock she saw Chat Noir standing on her neighbors rooftop his tail flicking.

As she stared at the boy the wind tousling his hair Marinette felt her breath catch, he'd heard everything she was sure of it. And now she had to explain herself.

LBCN

Thanks for all the reveiw so far. I will spend more time reading for grammer mistakes and please give me your opinions in a review its always great to hear what you all think. :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Not the Right Solution

Marinette watched with a very detached nature as Chat Noir ran off as soon as she'd seen him. Suddenly she started crying hot angry tears. She slammed her window closed and stomped up her loft stairs stubbing her toes as she just flung herself on her bed.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked as the girl shoved her face into her cat pillow.

Marinette mumbled something into her pillow as response before she dragged her face upwards," is there any way to go back in time?" She asked flatly.

Tikki shook her head sadly," I'm sorry there's not Marinette. "

"At least it's the weekend," Marinette said looking at the clock sadly.

"Yeah at least it's the-" Tikki cut herself off when she got a look at the calendar," Marinette," the girl in question looked up in shock at the kwami's seriousness," whatever you do, do not go anywhere near Chat on Sunday."

"I wasn't planning it Tikki," she furrowed her eyebrows however a moment later at a thought," but what if there's an aku-"

Tikki flew up the girl her little paws squishing the girl's cheeks. "Marinette you don't understand, Sunday is the thirteenth, and there is going to be an eclipse."

"Yeah and?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette you know the myth of Friday the thirteenth being unlucky?" Marinette nodded in response," it's because of what's going to happen Sunday," Tikki said rambling quickly," the planets are almost in alignment for the most unlucky day in one hundred years! I can't believe I wasn't paying attention, the last chosen to get caught unawares by the-" Tikki cut herself off shuddering," oh I just hope Plagg has warned his chosen."

"Chat'll probably be fine," Marinette said before her weak smile fell and she flopped on her back with a groan.

"No Marinette you don't understand Plagg may just be the more powerful of us two on that day. He's already the embodiment of bad luck, the only problem is he can't control the power, " Tikki made a noise," and I have no doubt that he wasn't paying attention he's always been lazy and doesn't like to move."

"Wait isn't Plagg the one that called you Tic-toc?" Marinette asked remembering her stint in the closet with Chat.

The kwami glowed red for a moment," yes. Oh I hope he tells his chosen. Things could be disastrous if Chat shows up to talk to you."

Marinette sighed," he's never gonna show up again Tikki, he's probably weirded out by what I said."

Tikki shook her head, "Marinette he's probably just confused trying to reconcile the two images he had of you."

"Yeah well I hope this Plagg is at least somewhat like you and will keep Chat away from me."

 **LBCN**

Marinette watched with a very detached nature as Chat Noir ran off as soon as she'd seen him. Suddenly she started crying hot angry tears. She slammed her window closed and stomped up her loft stairs stubbing her toes as she just flung herself on her bed.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked as the girl shoved her face into her cat pillow.

Marinette mumbled something into her pillow as response before she dragged her face upwards," is there any way to go back in time?" She asked flatly.

Tikki shook her head sadly," I'm sorry there's not Marinette. "

"At least it's the weekend," Marinette said looking at the clock sadly.

"Yeah at least it's the-" Tikki cut herself off when she got a look at the calendar," Marinette," the girl in question looked up in shock at the kwami's seriousness," whatever you do, do not go anywhere near Chat on Sunday."

"I wasn't planning it Tikki," she furrowed her eyebrows however a moment later at a thought," but what if there's an aku-"

Tikki flew up the girl her little paws squishing the girl's cheeks. "Marinette you don't understand, Sunday is the thirteenth, and there is going to be an eclipse."

"Yeah and?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette you know the myth of Friday the thirteenth being unlucky?" Marinette nodded in response," it's because of what's going to happen Sunday," Tikki said rambling quickly," the planets are almost in alignment for the most unlucky day in one hundred years! I can't believe I wasn't paying attention, the last chosen to get caught unawares by the-" Tikki cut herself off shuddering," oh I just hope Plagg has warned his chosen."

"Chat'll probably be fine," Marinette said before her weak smile fell and she flopped on her back with a groan.

"No Marinette you don't understand Plagg may just be the more powerful of us two on that day. He's already the embodiment of bad luck, the only problem is he can't control the power, " Tikki made a noise," and I have no doubt that he wasn't paying attention he's always been lazy and doesn't like to move."

"Wait isn't Plagg the one that called you Tic-toc?" Marinette asked remembering her stint in the closet with Chat.

The kwami glowed red for a moment," yes. Oh I hope he tells his chosen. Things could be disastrous if Chat shows up to talk to you."

Marinette sighed," he's never gonna show up again Tikki, he's probably weirded out by what I said."

Tikki shook her head, "Marinette he's probably just confused trying to reconcile the two images he had of you."

"Yeah well I hope this Plagg is at least somewhat like you and will keep Chat away from me."

 **LBCN**

Plagg was stuffing his face with an entire wheel of camembert his body swelling as he vacuumed up the smelly cheese. Adrien however was pacing silently as he tugged his hair.

"I walked away!" Adrien said flinging his hands over his eyes in shock," I ran off, who does that? What is wrong with me?"

Adrien had just been trying to clear his head, he'd thought running around paris would help. he thought it would make it look like he was being productive and then he could let the wind and adrenalin kick in and then he'd be able to think about Marinette and Ladybug.

But _noooo_ Plagg's consciousness embedded in his thick blonde skull had to lead him like a cat on a string to Marinette. Suddenly Adrien understood the stupid feeling in the pit of his stomach that had screwed this all up.

Kwami's must be able to sense each other (not that Plagg woukd confirm this) and when Adrien became Chat the lingering effect was disastrous.

Adrien groaned he just wanted to clear his head. This hadn't done anything except make him even more confused. He didn't know if he was glad that Marinette was Ladybug because they were in the same class or because he'd been starting to like Marinette.

"What do I do Plagg?!" he demanded desperately.

Plagg burped and looked at Adrien unapathetically, for his sympathy like his cheese had disappeared quickly. "Just apologize, tell her you're Adrien and kiss her," the kwami said as if it was simple.

"What?! I can't do that!" Adrien said almost falling over.

"She said she likes you as Adrien and Chat," he said with the blunt force of a bat," if anything I don't understand why you're upset, you already like Ladybug right?"

"Well yeah-"

"And Marinette is a friend that you like a little more than that right?" Plagg said as if he were speaking to a child.

"Maybe? Yes I dunno?" Adrien almost shouted before realizing how loud he had been. "I'm really confused right now, I think I liked her but what if that was just the ray gun. And the kisses, and now she tells me she's Ladybug what'do I do? How am I supposed to feel?"

Plagg put up his paws in defeat," that's it I give up, just text Nino tell him everything but ladybugs identity it's not like yours matters much anymore."

"Plaaaaaaagg," Adrien dragged out.

"No I give up your human emotions are grating my nerves more than normal I don't understand why you can't just kiss the girl," Plagg flew off to his mini fridge of cheese finding that he felt he earned the entire fridge.

"Fine," he plopped down onto his computer chair," but if Mari wants to kill me I'm gonna blame you," Adrien glared at the unhelpful deity.

 _Hey Nino. You up man?_

 _1:37 pm_

After years of homeschooling etiquette and proper grammar Adrien was still barely able to text without perfect grammar, an endearing trait that his friends had teased him about plenty of times.

 **ye dude wassup ur lucky I wasnt sleepin**

 **1:40 pm**

 _You know how you told me to call you if something was up right?_

 _1:42 pm_

 **yah dude ur worrying all of ud**

 **1:43 pm**

 ***us**

 **1:43 pm**

 _Yeah I'm sorry Nino... listen what I'm about to confide in you no one can know_

 _1:45 pm_

 **ooh ikle adrikins is gonna confide in me? what a fancy word. lol**

 **1:46 pm**

 _Don't call me adrikins you dork._

 _1:46 pm_

 **oh I see I'm not a close nough friend like *sniff* chloe. I see how it is man.**

 **1:47 pm**

 _Oh shut up Nino I'm gonna tell you my secret now... I'm chat noir_

Adrien had typed that message but was still not sent. He could still take it back, he could still not tell Nino. Finally after ten minutes of deliberation (during which Nino had sent a message asking if he was still there) he pressed send.

 _1:57 pm_ the message was sent.

Within a minute Adrien got a response.

 **haha yeah right dude and I'm hawkmoth.**

 **1:57 pm**

There was a pause as Adrien considered what to say he didn't think Nino would doubt him but then his phone dinged lightly.

 **I mean just cause ur never in class doesnt mean ur chat...**

 **1:58 pm**

 **omg ur frickn chat nur my best friend is a flipn suoer hero**

 **1:58 pm**

 **flipn heck this makes so much sense how did I not know?!**

 **1:59 pm**

 _I mean it is called a secret identity for a reason Nino._

 _2:00 pm_

 **I guess dude but oh my god this is insane man you're a super hero! my best friend is already a successful model now he's gotta be a hero too like what the heck dude okay thats it I'm calling you.**

 **2:02 pm**

The message had hardly gone through and Adrien had hardly skimmed it before his phone rang.

"Hey Nino-"

"I can't believe this you're freaking Chat noir," Nino hissed the last bit very quietly like he didn't want to be heard," this is so rad man this is hecka cool."

"You're hanging out with Alya to much if you're saying ' hecka' un-ironically," Adrien laughed his anxiety uncoiling in his stomach as his friend was so excited.

"Pfft," his friend sputtered, "you know I've talked with Alya as much as you've talked to Marinette this week," Adrien felt a guilty pang in his heart as Nino made the playful jab.

"Ah-about that Nino... there's kinda a reason I told you I'm Chat other than just cause," the blond bit his lip.

Nino sighed," Alright my fanboying can hold, wassup dude."

"Did you now that Marinette liked me?"

To Adrien's shock, and vexation, Nino began to laugh," who doesn't know man? Al's been trying to set you two up all year... then again she's also a hardcore ladynior shipper thank goodness she never has to know how much her ships are wrecked."

Adrien laughed awkwardly, her ships were the same.

"But I thought she was afraid of me with how she always screamed anytime she saw me?" Adrien asked still confused.

"Yeah well Marinette has developed fox like tendencies," Nino provided unhelpfully.

"What the heck does that mean?" Adrien asked.

"Foxes scream at those they view to be their soulmates," Nino sighed," you obliviously thick dork," he added after a moment of the blonde's silence.

"W-well you can't blame me for being distracted can you?" Adrien implored.

"I guess not," his friend sighed sadly," so why'd you tell me you're Chat if you just wanted to ask me the obvious?"

"Weeeell," Adrien trailed off looking over at his gorging kwami who had his face glued to the inside to the mini fridge," so I kinda well that's to say I-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath," you remember that thing with the akuma that made people kiss other people and such?"

Nino laughed tensely," how could I forget that's what made my friendship with Alya flush down the sewer central man."

"Okay so while I was Adrien I confronted Marinette about the scarf she gave me because I just found out it wasn't a gift from my father and she was like super sweet about it," Adrien stood up again from his chair," she went on about not wanting to hurt my feelings and stuff and it was really touching. but then the akuma came blasting through and you and Alya got hit and I dragged Marinette away and then I slipped off to tell her I'd get help," Adrien paused to take in a breath his flood of words coming out like a broken dam.

Nino however tried to supply some input," so you came back as Chat Noir right?"

"Of course and I was like-" Adrien paused with a blush realizing what he was about to say was embarrassing," so I call Marinette Princess while I'm Chat-"

"You whAT!" there was a noise of something crashing," you call her what now?" Nino asked a sense of frantic urgency present.

"Princess I don't even know why really," Adrien said with a furrow of his eye brows," it happened on accident when I needed her help to fight the evilistrator but I can't stop it now when I'm Chat it just feels natural for some reason," he trailed off again to muse the sensation.

"It's cause of a previous miraculous holder," Plagg shouted from his corner his face stuffed ungracefully food flinging about. He took a loud gulp and flew close to the micro phone of the phone," one of the previous miraculous weilders was a knight and he knew a princess and since Marinette is-" Adrien shook his head frantically at the kwamis train of sentence," such a good friend its been projected onto her."

"Who the heck was that?" Nino's muffled voice demanded frantically.

"My, uh, kwami," Adrien tried to explain briefly before he just threw his hands in the air," that's it man get on skype I'm going to just have to face time you to show you," and so that is how at nearly one in the morning Nino found himself falling out of his chair for the second time.

Once Adrien's call was answered and there was just a tiny floating black cat in the background it was all Nino could do not to scream.

"Why do you have a floating rat?' Nino demanded.

"I'll have you know that I am a kwami and I am like a god in some cultures," the cat hissed his tail taut in frustration.

"Not bad Nino that's the most emotion I've seen on him yet Adrien praised.

It took half an hour but Adrien managed to explain how his kwami worked and how being a super hero worked. Then he remembered his problem.

"Oh yeah I forgot to explain why I called," Adrien exclaimed. "were was i?"

"Oh shoot, uuuh, telling me how you came over to Marinette as Chat," Nino reminded him.

Adrien nodded," so I came up to her and she asked me to do her a favor, and of course I was being super suave and I was like, 'anything princess,' and so she grabbed the bell of my suit and kissed me- Nino why the heck are you laughing at me?" Adrien paused his friend was no longer paying attention to his screen in fact he had nearly fallen out of his chair once again he was so over come with amusement.

"I-I'm sorry man but this is all just so hilarious," he took a deep breath," p-please continue."

Adrien sighed it was going to be a long night," no more comments till the end," Adrien glared.

Nino nodded solemnly crossing his heart with his finger to further prove his point. So Adrien talked and talked and talked, he talked for nearly an hour abour how he'd kissed Marinette as Chat how he'd gotten a set of nerve wracking butterflies from it how it made him nervous and weak-kneed. How he heard Marinette's ballad of love on the roof top how enthrathed he was at her beautifully crafted words, how she had nearly fallen how he noticed the shade of her eyes after he pinned her, how he kissed her senseless (Nino was getting a little shocked at the blondes words).

But then Adrien explained how guilty he felt since he thought he loved lady but (au due* irony he cried in his head) how he got hit with the rejection weapon that was really a crueler blade than he'd ever known before. He explained how he had to fight as Chat and how he passed out at one point only to wake up to Ladybug crying over him, and then the icing on top he explained what he'd over heard (minus a few sprinkled details)

Once he'd finally finished his chest heaving his confused rant over his tangents of the past weeks as well his odd half form opinions on Marinette and Ladybug out in the open he waited for Nino's response.

There was a very long pause as Nino mearly stared at his friend.

"Well?" Adrien asked.

"It is a wonder that you have not exploded," Nino said very slowly," I'm surprised you haven't told anyone you really had a lot to get off of your chest," Adrien sheepishly smiled, he hadn't even told Nino the entirety of it.

"So why'd you run off on Marinette like that man?" Nino asked

"Huh?"

Nino rolled his eyes at the boy's dull response," well you have some feelings for Marinette no matter how muddled they are and she clearly likes both sides of you why not sort it all out?" Nino asked.

Adrien shot up and started pacing," don't you understand Nino? What if this is all just a lasting effect of that akuma ray and I don't like her and I hurt her feelings and what if she doesn't want to know I'm Chat in fact most the time I've talked to her as Chat she's rejected me ad what if she doesn't know if she likes me as Adrien what if she actually gets to know me and doesn't run off every five seconds and thinks I'm just a shallow rich blond-"

"Time out," Nino shouted Adrien became suddenly of his friends past attempts to call over his attention," Marinette is a very nice girl she will not hurt you just as much as you will not hurt her, so let's just make a deal okay?" Nino said calmly his tone even," you go to sleep now and I'll drop by in the morning to help you think this through, but I don't think four in the morning rambling will help you," Nino soothingly pointed out.

"Besides I'm tired I had a bunch of chores to do today, man," Nino looked down bitterly.

Adrien bit his tongue nervously, he hadn't taken his friends feelings into consideration, Adrien knew how Nino's parents were he should've asked him if he was tired. "Okay and I'll totally pay you back for the help," Adrien promised.

"Don't bother man I enjoy helping you dude," Nino smiled.

Finally the two closed down their call and Adrien was able to drift to sleep from pure exaustion.

 **LBCN**

"Chhhaaaat, _Chaaaaaaaaaaat,"_ a taunting teasing voice echoed in Adrien's ears, with an effort he opened his eyes. to his surprise he was face to face with Ladybug.

"Milady," he breathed outward the words barely escaping out of his mouth.

"Why'd you run Chat?" she asked her appearance flickering like a candle into Marinette," i thought you loved me, don't you love me?"

"O-of course I do," Adrien stuttered his voice echoing like he was in an empty voluminous space.

"Then how could you let this happen?" she asked tears glistening down her flickering mask," how Chat why'd you run? look what you've done," she said looking down.

Adrien looked down his clawed hand that had laid resting in the slant of her waist and saw to his dismay and burning pain that she was burned outwards from his hand.

"You're such bad luck Chaton, how could you do this to me?" Adrien snatched his hand back realizing that he must've used cataclysm.

"My lady, Princess I'm so-" slowly out from the wound she bagan to fall away to dust.

"Chat, how could you," she asked her face falling away the mask the only thing undamaged as it fell to the ground silently.

Adrien sat up violently, tears in his eyes, sunlight in his face and heart racing. He sat there panting for a long time. It was like know that he knew that two such important girls in his life were one the void they'd- she'd leave would be twice as big.

Once Nino eventually arrived he was greated to his friends broken expresion and staring into the distance as he remained sitting on his bed his hand clutched over his heart.

 **LBCN**

sorry for such a delay writers block sucks I think there are another 15 to 20 chapters in store for this I swear you'll be out of your misery soon but I just wanna make Adrien and Marinette run around a little longer. thanks for reading thanks for your reviews please keep it up!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Pieces in play

It was a cold and drizzly Saturday, Adrien wanted nothing more than to have a bro day with Nino but apparently without warning him, his father had planned an impromptu photo shoot. As exhausting ant horrible as it was Nino agreed to go with Adrien and the two were then painfully found outside in the park Adrien modeling umbrellas' in the bitter cold wishing nothing more than to be home and drinking hot cocoa as he played video games and watched anime with Nino. He knew Nino probably desired the same but his distress of Adrien and having had found him nearly crying on his bed lead to him following the blond just in case.

it was a normal day to be honest Adrien was just trying to get his frankly stupid and tiring photo shoot done... but at least his photographer was amusing.

"The spaghetti think of the spaghetti," he said jumping around to get the right shoot of Adrien under an umbrella," the spaghetti is good!" He jumped around more," good GOOD! Now there's just one spaghetti, a spaghetto!" He enthusiastically praised.

Adrien tried to hide his amusement but before he could try much harder he was bursting out laughing.

Nino who was safely placed under the photographers tent meant to protect the staff and equipment also started laughing like crazy.

The photographer tried momentarily to get then to stop before he just turned tiredly to his assistant.

"Were is that other model boy I requested?" He curtly asked her.

"I don't know sir he never showed up," she supplied, " I called his agent but he just said the boy disappeared," she gestured hopelessly with her hand.

The photographer sighed putting his gloved hand on his forehead," what a shame," he looked around as if attempting to procure the boy from thin air. Then his brown eyed gaze slowly fell on Nino and with a slight gasp of air he looked him over.

"You," the photographer pointed causing Nino to jump nervously," reclusive friend of the Agreste boy, how tall are you?"

"Uuuuh what dude?" Nino asked confused.

The photographer however wasn't paying attention, he was peering at the boy under a scrupulous gaze. He grabbed the tan boy's shoulders and dragged him under the umbrella with Adrien.

"Hmmmm," he pondered examining their heights, he yanked Nino's hat off of him," perfecto!" He shouted, " reclusive boy do you wish to be a stand in for the other model boy?"

"Uh? Maybe?" Nino shrugged unsure.

"Perfect," the tall man put a hand on Nino's shoulder and gestured to the crew," get him ready for the shoot!" He gleefully exclaimed.

Nino had enough time to say," wait what?" Before he was overtaken by a group of a dozen or so make-up artists.

Under the canopy of the small wall-less tent there were clouds of make up puffing up from the general location that Adrien had to guess his freind was.

"What is that!" He heard shouted from the cluster of artists, there was a series of noises as Adrien guessed that poor Nino was having his hair done, because that much sloshing could only be gel. "Ah that tickles!" Nino cried out his hand extended from the crowd," Adrien heeeelp," his voice trailed off.

Finally five minutes later the dust cleared the assistants stepped away and Nino was standing alone, squinting as he tried to see, the crew had stolen his glasses. he was also in a different outfit. in the time that the mob had attacked him they had changed his shirt to a regular green tee of expensive material and gave him a slick black rain jacket that contrasted nicely with the shirt's color. there was piping on the long cuffed sleeves and the collar of a dark charcol gray color just off of the base black

"Come here," the photographer exclaimed happily, " now we can get your close up!"

Hands extended in front of him Nino stumbled forward," I can't see shi-"

"That's okay Nino," Adrien cut his friend off crossing the distance in a few strides and wrapping and arm around Nino's neck," this'll be over soon, just you know relax and then we can be done," Adrien smiled softly.

Nino sighed," I'll try."

Meanwhile down the street on the top floor of a bakery a young designer with blue hair was pacing around her pink room.

"What the heck was I thinking?" Marinette chewed on her nails," I can't even choose which boy I like how could I let this happen?"

"Girl calm down," Alya tried," things had to come to a head eventually, it's not ideal but maybe something good will come out of this?"

"Yeah Marinette, " Tikki added enthusiastically seeing the opening Alya had left, " you two can get space because of the eclipse and then the second you two can talk you'll have had a chance to gather your words."

For a moment Marinette seemed to take their words to heart, and in this moment it was even more clear how unstable the girl was. Before her face fell Alya could see more clearly how her best friends messy hair was framing her face it was frizzy unbrushed and out of its pigtails strands of it we're sticking up in the back and making it look like Marinette had used a cat as a hairbrush.

Her eyes had sleepless bags under them and her face was streaked with tears and her bottom lip was swollen from how much she'd bitten it. In the crazed moment of hope that kindled in her blue eyes Marinette looked like someone who was lost in every way possible.

"Let's go for a walk," Alya suggested," a nice walk in the rain might help you think, then we can think of a solve for all of this."

"Yes, that's a perfect idea," Tikki exclaimed seizing the idea with gusto," you should go get dressed and then we go for a walk!"

Marinette seemed to ponder their suggestion for a brief moment, before almost emotionlessly she nodded and moved to her bathroom to get ready.

Tikki and Alya shared a concerned glance and started to hope for the best.

Back at the park was a boy with brunette hair and a handsome face. His name was Jason, he had a downtrodden expression as he trudged sadly to the photo shoot he was late to.

However, to his shock and anger there was already a replacement for him, standing under an umbrella with Adrien was a boy with what he thought were plain but still attractive features, in the brunettes opinion he wasn't as good looking as Adrien but the way his laughter graced his features made the boy absolutely angry.

He knew that he himself wasn't as good looking as Adrien but when he saw that they grabbed what looked like an undiscovered talent that had a more open smile then him made him livid.

He saw that the mystery model and Adrien were laughing and looked comfortable together like they weren't uncomfortable with the lens snapping their faces, freezing their joy forever.

Jason clenched his fists tightly, he worked hard to make it in the business, a business he hardly wanted to be a part of and the boy that they looked to have plucked from a whim was going to yet the deal that he needed.

He heard Adrien say something indistinctly as his message tumbled in the damp wind only one remained. The one word that he caught was Nino. Jason suddenly remembered who the tan boy was, a Dj that ended up on tv he was best freinds with the Agreste boy so he got catered to. Jason felt blood rush to his head he'd been lied to.

Across town in an attic to a tall building a window spiralled open.

"Cheated out of a modeling gig and being treated like lesser than a mere Dj, how touching to see the anguish," as Hawkmoth began to monologue unbeknownst to him down the winding stairs to his mansion in a locked safe a blue fan decorated like peacock feathers glowed faintly in its dark prison.

No words were said but there seemed to be an implied message in the faint glow, the glow seemed to speak in the air an unintelligible message.

Then as Hawkmoth released his butterfly in the rain a few rays of sun light caught the creature, the moon which was still suspended in the air briefly glowed sinisterly.

With a voice like a knife scraping on gravel the glowing fan spoke," it's nearly time, another day, and all the pawns will be in place," glowing faintly on its segments faint green washed images washed onto its surface.

"The luck catcher, " there was a faint image of Marinette talking disconnectedly to Tikki," the destruction releaser," the second segment glowed with a split screen of Adrien laughing and Plagg sleeping in his bag. "The uncontrollable instrument, " Alya flickered on the third section before it changed over to a pendant of a curled fox tail in a box, it seemed to glow on the fan.

There was a pause as the pendant was collected by master Wu," of course the scared turtle," the image flickered and was mirrored into another section, " then again the old man won't always be around," the image flickered red and was replaced by Nino who was laughing."

There was only three sections of the spread fan with no flickering images, the pieces each seemed to reflect a single person each the disconnected way in which each person was watched as if they were a part of big brother would've been found concerning if anyone had seen it.

"I can't wait for the beauty queen and cowardly moth to be collected next," two segments filled one looking at Hawkmoth who was lecturing his akuma as the Marinette and Adrien sections revealed them to still be oblivious to akuma a short distance away. And the second one showed Chloe as she lay on her bed painting her nails while her friend nodded enthusiastically to her words.

"All but these last two are in place," the voice scathingly scrapped like a sharpening knife. "And once the pieces are all finally all in place, " there was a silence that spoke volumes as each image changed to a chess piece.

Marinette became a queen, with her strength and diversity of movements nothing else could be more fitting she'd be a worthy advisory indeed.

Adrien a knight, like all the Chat's before him he'd fall on his sword for his lady. He was no concern as long as Ladybug was in danger he'd bow down to her will.

Alya a rook with her straight coward nature the voice had not concern about her, the fox miraculous wouldn't fit her.

Nino a bishop, he was a bit more of a worry due to his flexibility but nothing could be unbeatable.

Hawkmoth became a pawn, he held the least concern he was more concerned with what she already had to keep him in tow.

And finally Cloe became a pawn as well, her shallowness and manipulatabilty was inevitably going to her demise.

The fan glowed a cold green before another softer voice spoke ," you'll never win Jacqueline."

"That's where you are wrong madam Agreste, " the knife voice peirced the air," you only delayed the inevitable trapping yourself in here with me to fight control, even with the Kwami's support you'll crumble in day's your poor son lacking your love and fighting his dear father for eternity."

The voice seemed to smirk," I think that would be a fitting punishment for your pesky family I would've risen sooner if it wasn't for you, thank goodness your fool of a husband made things easy for me."

"He'll never let you win, I don't care what you say, my husband isn't a villain."

"That's where you're wrong madam, that is where you are wrong."

The fan flashed red as madam Agreste' s face flashed on it with glass fractures before the image flashed to a knocked down bishop slowly the light faded away and the knife like voice saying, " you've lost Agreste," before there was nothing but darkness in the safe.

 **LBCN**

Whoa, boy, sorry for that long delay school started and I've been busy with work and such. Promise to post a bit more reliably guys I have big ideas for this story. as always reviews make my day if you have the time or an opinion or theory I'd love to hear it, this chapter went in a different way than i planned but i hope you guys like it.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Blood Moon Alignment

Adrien was having fun, he was enjoying his time with Nino despite the fact that they were just modeling. Adrien in all his time modeling had never had this much fun, usually the other boys he had to model with were stiff and emotionless, he knew that there was a boy that was supposed to show up but since he hadn't Adrien was glad to have a chance to hang out with Nino.

That was, at least, until she showed up. Adrien was laughing at some joke the Nino had made they were holding up some props for the shot when like slow motion. Marinette showed up. She was walking with a heavy sense like something was dragging her down inside her mind. Adrien watched as she walked into the park entrance with Alya her hair flowing slightly in the wind since it was in a rare state of not in pigtails. Adrien blushed and looked away from her; now knowing her secret, that she was lady bug, that he was the girl under the mask was really messing with his head.

He'd always thought that Marinette was a really nice person and had always wanted to be closer friends with her but the fact that she like him as Adrien and now maybe as Chat Noir was starting to make him unsure of how to act or how to feel. Was he supposed to not care or to act like nothing changed? He'd literally heard her lay her heart out on the open, as she talked to herself alone in her room and he'd just run away.

What kind of coward was he? He heard her lay out everything in her head and he'd said nothing. How was he supposed to care about her if he couldn't man up and deal with what she said? There were two versions of her that he'd seen that day. The confident tale no nonsense girl who battled akumas but then there was the confused girl that cried over him as he nearly died.

Adrien's heart faltered that's right he'd nearly died, he hadn't had time to think about it what with all that had happened but he'd nearly died if it hadn't been for ladybug, Marinette he wouldn't be there at that moment laughing with Nino. But how could Marinette be Ladybug. She couldn't even string two words together around him. Then he remembered early days lady bug how she'd been doubtful of herself how she'd tripped and fell, how when he met up with lady bug as Adrien she'd stuttered gotten stuck like a gear spinning off no longer working with precision. Adrien realized that the two girls were indeed one.

They were a messy package of a single person, she wasn't perfect and unfaltering like he always though her to be, and somehow that made her better, it made him fall harder, it made him feel less helpless about the situation. Adrien needed to talk to her tell her he was Adrien, and then, then maybe they could be something more. Or maybe at least friends first. Well he hoped so and he certainly hoped that she didn't end up hating him for accidentally eavesdropping.

Suddenly Adrien's heart fell, she hated him as chat on most days, developing feelings or not she still was frequently annoyed with him and maybe it was just best for her to have an impossible ideal of him as Adrien and never ever shatter it. Maybe if she never got to know him then he wouldn't be able to ruin everything, like he always did as chat.

Before Adrien could decide what to do and before he could notice that Nino and the photographer were giving him strange looks there was a loud crash and a swath of smoke a cackling voice and then something hit his temple and he fell.

Marinette was starting to think that going to the park was a good thing, Adrien was even there and although here was no way that he even knew that she was there he still was a comforting presence she got to watch him model in content and kind of forget her problems. Even if he probably hated her for the akuma kisses it was easy to forget it when he was just a faraway ideal across the park

"So," Alya interrupted Marinette's internal thought process. "What are you going to do about Chat?"

Marinette's shoulders slumped," I don't know, I don't even know how I feel about him, and I know he heard all of my rambling but I don't want anything to change, I'm afraid that if anything changes we won't be able to protect Paris and I'm- I'm just, i-I really just want all of this to be simple again, I want to go back in time and sort all this out before I need to, and not be confused right now when things feel like their accumulating to what could be compared to as a TV show season finale."

Alya sighed," Girl, I know I'm not the best advocate for this considering," her eyes darted up to where Adrien was standing, and for a moment Marinette didn't realized that she was looking at Nino. "… My own avoidance of a certain Dj… But I think you need to talk to Chat, and figure this out, I know it sucks and it'll probably be uncomfortable as hell, I know that if I was to talk to Nino it would be. But you need to push past that, for the sake of your guy's friendship your partnership, and yes for the good of Paris"

Marinette tugged at a free strand of hair and bit her lip," I know if have to it's just that, I really don't want to, I feel like if I just ignore it-it might be like it, it didn't happen. You know?"

Alya sighed," Unfortunately yeah, I understand perfectly girl."

The two stared across the park at the source of all of their problems. And while Marinette was unaware of the fact that Adrien was the source of her muddled feelings she still felt a lump of dread and confusion staring at the back of his blond head.

Then there was a crash, a billowing of smoke as a boy wearing what looked like an extravagant suit and then in all at the same time Adrien Nino the photographer and the rest of Adrien's crew for the photo shoot fell as if hit across the head. Marinette looked at Alya and at the tanner girls nod she ran off to the park restroom to transform.

As soon as the girl had she made sure that all other civilians got out of the park, as much as she wanted to check on Adrien, she trusted that Chat would arrive soon, and plus the civilians still in the area needed to get out of the way, and as much as she was anxious about seeing Chat again she kept up her work directing civilians out of the way.

Surprisingly the akuma paid her no attention, she was able to get all the other people out of the park in a few minutes before she turned to see that Adrien, Nino, and the photography crew were all missing. Ladybug swallowed hardly. If they were in danger it was her fault for not properly assessing the danger.

Throwing her yo-yo and leaping into the stormy Parisian sky ladybug flew across the muggy air looking for any sign of the akuma. Where was blasted chat she started to wonder. What was the point in having a mildly confusing and albeit annoyingly attractive partner if he didn't show up to help her fight crime.

Ladybug ran around aimlessly before she remembered something and faltered, she felt a painful tugging searing in her gut. Ladybug aimlessly remembered how Tikki had once mentioned when there where the dual timelines that she'd sensed herself on her firm a timeline. Mind fuzzy ladybug was suddenly that this was certainly what this was; the pain must be because Chat was in danger. Stumbling she threw her yo-yo and let it wrap around something in the distance to swing herself towards the feeling.

Chat must've found the akuma and was fighting them, or maybe he was hurt. Fear pacing in her veins and legs hitting the rooftops with more force she launched herself even further attempting to close the distance of this trailing sensation. Ladybug nearly crippling at the searing in her gut flung her yo-yo even further in the skyline shooting herself through the sky even faster. There was desperation in her eyes mixed and swirling with the pain and panic, she felt the strangest sense of disconnect through the world, it was like she wasn't there she was floating and flying she was travelling through the air trappezing with her yo-yo but she was also flying through the sky, her vision blurring as her body auto piloted.

It was like something with in her, her soul, her being whatever it could be called was flying out, it was like it was expelled from her being only the faintest string of it attached to her body that was flying on a string. It was like she was a kite flying in the air going to be were ever her auto-piloted body was zipping and flinging too.

She was flying through the sky her vision filled with the blurring skyline of Paris, and then she dropped. She dropped like a stone down, down, down. She fell quickly and soundlessly the ground growing larger and larger as it got nearer and nearer. And just as she was about to scream, she made impact. But there was no sickening crunch; there was no feeling of her body grinding with the pavement. Instead she felt like she was going through the ground. It was like when you caught a bubble and it's layer enveloped your finger before it popped. But thankfully the ground below her did not pop, instead her vision was just blackened for a moment before it was like the sensation went away and she was tugged again even faster through the whipping underground tunnels.

In the sewer her vision was blurred it was like the edges of a film that were tainted, or like internet with low reception. And then she heard a voice, it was a small voice, a weak voice, an odd voice. A voice that sounded like it was being said through a metal can.

"Hurry lady bug, the akuma is taking us to the catacombs," the voice echoed and warped dancing around her ear drums as she continued to fly through the underground tunnels.

"Who are you? Where is Chat!" she demanded in her head trying to get her voice to come out but unable to speak, it was like her mouth was sealed. But thankfully whatever magic that allowed this communication to happen allowed the voice to hear her.

"It's Plagg, I'm Ad- Chat's kwami, hurry up Tikki's chosen. I hope she didn't make a mistake with you!"

And just as the sewer tunnel opened up and there was a large cavern decorated with grinning gruesome skulls and just as she caught a glimpse of the akuma setting up a stage made of monstrous skulls and rolls and rolls of fabric. She just got a glimpse of him pointing at the photography crew, the glowing with bluish green power before she was yanked back.

It was like a rubber band snapping back and she was flung back into her body, halfway across Paris on a rooftop feet stumbling as she almost fell off the tiling her heart hammering. To her surprise she was exactly where she'd made contact with the ground, she was where her soul or her consciousness had swan dived into the darkness below.

"Ooooh Tikki I really am not gonna enjoy this," she moaned.

Latching her yo-yo to the roof top she lowered herself slowly to the ground. Once she hit the ground she briefly closed her eyes and then opened the sewer manhole.

"What I do for you mangy cat," plugging her nose as the stank wafted upward to her face. She propelled her self-down into the sewer. As she got to the bottom foul smelling liquid splashed upwards.

And despite her suit she was disgusted, the liquid, miraculously, did not sweep through. It was like when someone wore rain boots in a deep puddle of water and there was nothing but cold pressure, cold pressure that was unpleasant and made her feel uncomfortable.

Ladybug however pushed through and pushed through the waters, oh the things she did for her mangy cat indeed.

It was slightly difficult work for her to trudge through the waters but soon the air around her opened up and while the area around her did not light up she felt the air dry up and crackle with a bitter warmth.

Ladybug shuffled to the side silently as the water faded away and she flattened herself against the wall. Only to almost cry out a moment later, for she had made contact with a wall of skulls. Body shivering and hairs sticking up on end she began to slowly creep around the edges of the room trying to not be seen.

The light that was in the far side of the room miraculously did not reach her; untouched by light she was able to shuffle around unseen and almost silent as she watched the akuma work.

The person was taller than her with jet black hair half of it shaved close and the other half long and flowing covering their face as they commanded the photography crew. The crew started to glow following commands hopping around to take photos of the person posing with Adrien and Nino. To her surprise and relief the two boys were not glowing with radial power they were just posing awkwardly.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo compact the glow of the screen dimmed all the way down she tried to call her mangy cat of a partner. However she got a huge Exed out sign on the screen. Nearly scoffing she edged around farther; there was a crunch as her foot made contact with what looked like a leg bone.

There was a gasp as the akuma whirled around and shot out a ray of sickly blue green light," who disturbs my photo shoot!" he thundered. It probably wasn't the strangest outcry of rage that ladybug had heard, and it definitely wasn't the most terrifying. But with how it echoed in the hall of bones it was feeling the most sinister.

Ladybug rolled out of the way of his lightning bolt of crackling energy and behind a large crate. The was another string of outraged words released from the akuma as they moved forward in the room. There was a soft thump as ladybug guessed that they jumped down from the stage and then walked closer with echoing steps that seemed to echo off of the grinning skulls of the eerie catacomb.

Her heart was hammering as he chest rose and fell unsure if the akuma had seen her.

"Where are you! Who are you! I heard you!" the akuma pushed the words out seemingly unable to form more than a few words at a time.

And in a brilliant moment of quick thinking that made Ladybug very relieved, Adrien called out to the akuma.

"Did you actually see anyone Jason?" he asked innocently.

"no," ladybug heard say resolutely, his voice ridged and forced like he was focusing," and I told you it's the poser."

"Okay, okay," Ladybug heard the blonde sly tone again and for a scary moment she was reminded of Chloe," but don't you think that maybe you just heard a rat? After all this is a catacomb, it's not like people frequent here often."

There was a pause, a pause that seemed to loud to be okay, and then more footsteps as he walked away," you're right let's get on with our shoot."

There was clicking and ladybug knew that the photographs had started to be taken again. With limited time she started to look at the supplies around her. Around her was almost nothing, the floor was a dark roughly hewn stone with many divot's that were filled with stale water and surrounding her were bones, some pearly white and tiny , some larger and yellowing. They were each nauseating to look at. Staring up at the ceiling didn't help either, because she was greeted with a formation of grinning wicked skulls all peering at her with their blank, blank dead stares.

Ladybug sighed, there was nothing around this, she would be unable to do anything hear, her lucky charm would draw to much attention and she'd have no time to run away before her timer ran out.

Stomach churning she discreetly flicked her yoyo upwards and it lodged itself into the eye socket of a skull before wrapping around a stone ledge that she hadn't seen there a moment before. Quietly she moved around the edge of the room for a bit and then gracefully leapt upwards allowing the length of her yo-yo to recede until she was perched on the ceiling much like Spiderman her back unpleasantly pressed against the wall and her feet and yo-yo anchored in place.

Adrien seemed to notice her, the boy was being oddly attuned to her actions and grabbed the akuma's attention, showing him a pose that he knew. Taking a deep breath Ladybug descended from her perch, slowly spiraling downward she tried to swoop towards the akuma.

Stomach sinking she realized that she was a good five feet off, at this moment she really wished that Chat was there, he usually helped her with his quick thinking and his staff was much more accurate for tricks like this.

Swallowing her fear she grabbed the open maw of a skull to shimmy down the wall a slight bit. Bile rising in her throat she was now in place to kick him, but last second the skull she was hold cracked sharply and she started to swing.

Two things started to happen as she began to swing, on she felt so panicked that she yelped, and two the akuma was now alerted to her presence.

"Ladybug!" the akuma snarled," you are ruining my photo shoot!"

"Uuuh," Ladybug stumbled," well Photo shoots over akuma!"

"We'll see about that!" he barked, hand glowing he struck the air and stumbling forward Adrien's photographer moved in Ladybug's way. He began to raise his fists moving rigidly about to attack Ladybug.

With a flick of the wrist Ladybug took her yo-yo and wrapped it around the man and placed him in the crate behind her. With a flurry the akuma began to fling more of the assistants at her, but none were skilled at movement and she was able to very quickly move them all out of the way.

Groaning The Poser snapped his fingers and grasped his fist forwards. With a shout Nino began to glow and then was under the boy's control. The akuma himself glowed and seemed to grin more manically before he expelled a simple command.

"Take her out," and with that Nino began to try to fight her doing a lot better than the clumsy adults before him due to his past akumazitation and muscle memory on how to fight. But quickly he was also plopped into the large crate of fabrics that was starting to spill over with people.

"Sorry to cut our shoot close Adrien dear," the akuma said before taking his glowing hand and thrusting outward.

Adrien had time to gasp and say," NO!" before his body was crackling with the sickly blue green energy. He went rigid as he was hit and there was a brief moment for his face to contort in fear before it was blank and he lunged. Once again the akuma glowed and his expression became more dramatic but he began to flee.

To be honest Ladybug wasn't expecting much of a challenge. The others were relatively easy to take out without harm but it seemed like his last chance was the most difficult to beat.

As The Poser began to run Adrien grabbed a spare tripod and snapped off one of the long legs and used it like a staff.

Flinging her yo-yo forward Ladybug tried to disarm the staff but with a quick spin and flick of his wrist in a move that Ladybug knew even Chat would be proud off the boy flicked the yo-yo off of the tripod staff. Unscrewing one of the pegs that kept it the same length Adrien flicked the staff forward and the projectile part of the staff flew forward and nearly hit Ladybug.

Moving her arm upward she caught the metal rod but as she went to throw it out of the way Adrien leapt upwards and attached the rod to his staff and then kicked Ladybug in the face before summersaulting out of the way the staff now at its full flimsy length.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo upward it wrapped on the ledge from before and she tried to swing around the blond. However Adrien quickly leapt out of the way and back flipped away he briefly stood on his hands before spinning his makeshift staff and spinning it forward to attack ladybug.

Ladybug looked around, the ones in the crate were started to clamber out and Adrien was, much to her surprise, almost a match for her, and the akuma was almost gone.

"Lucky charm!" She shouted desperately falling into her hand was the lucky charm, she had just enough time to exclaim her confusion at being handed a roll of fabric before Adrien ran forward. His blond hair whipping backwards as he ran towards her.

Swiftly and without thinking Ladybug jumped to the side and watched as his weapon pinged on the ground and creaked under his weight. Ladybug was struck with a sudden idea as she looked at her roll of fabric as gifted to her by her lucky charm. Her time now running out as her earrings beeped once she flipped backwards and then ran to the open crate that she'd plopped the others into.

She gestured a come here, motion with her hand and the blonde stabbed his camera tripod leg downwards with a powerful stab, the metal creaked as he lunged upward there was a crack as she heard the plastic and brittle metal bend in a way it was not supposed to. Flinging herself upward she released her grip on most of the long, long roll of fabric so that all she held was the strip and the end.

Adrien stumbled as it hit the base of his pole, but he landed deftly to his feet and then shot a blank look upwards at Ladybug. The girl felt butterflies swarm but also anger as she realized the spell in place could've definitely put him in danger if she hadn't done this like she had. With a flick of her wrist she released her yo-yo and then dropped down with a swinging arch over Adrien and draping him in the fabric.

Adrien made no noise as he continued to move almost lifelessly it was like all passion was drained out of him. Suddenly something clicked in Ladybugs mind, that must've been the akuma's power to drain them of passion and will power that was why he seemed to reluctant to control Adrien. Adrien fit into whatever dark twisted fantasy he had but he wanted it to be authentic.

Jumping upward using the fabric like a giant hammock or a sack and lowered him into the crate with the other clambering people. There was struggling at first but reluctantly she put a lid on the crate.

"I'm sorry Adrien this is the only way to make sure you don't get hurt." With that she turned and fled the catacombs her beeping earrings her only companions as she fled into the sewers of Paris.

She barely made it to the manhole when her transformation wore off mid climb up the ladder. Tikki groaned, with a fumbling grasp Marinette barely managed to catch her kwami but she almost fell. With a sigh she descended down the ladder and stood on the concrete sidewalk to the stinking water river next to her.

"I'm sorry Tikki I didn't mean to make you push yourself," Marinette beseeched .

"It's fine Marinette, we just have to find the akuma and get chat's help," Tikki slightly croaked.

"Oh, right, about chat…." She trailed off," I thought he'd be there when I got there, what with the weird experience I had earlier," she paused," do you- do you remember that?"

Tikki nodded," do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Well," Tikki herself trailed off," I do but I can't- I mean I'm not supposed to- I'm really not allowed," Tikki rambled.

"What do you mean you're not allowed?" Marinette demanded confused at her Kwami's actions. The creature was normally very forthright there had only been one other time that she'd acted like this and that was with that book.

Tikki sighed shaking her little head in her hands," I'm not allowed to tell you after the last time me and Plagg swore no interference, we made a pact that we can't break."

"Tikki what do you mean? Does this have anything to do with that eclipse tomorrow?"

"It has everything to do with it Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed a strange tone coating her voice," I can't I swore- not again, okay Marinette the last time. The welders couldn't control it and the timing was so- so horrible," Tikki exclaimed her words sticking as she looked up at Marinette her large eyes searching her as if trying to pluck the words she needed the phrases what she needed to express out of the air.

Tikki took in a deep breath," let's just get this akuma defeated and then I'll tell you everything that I can."

"Do you think you can find something to eat so you can transform me?" Marinette asked.

Tikki looked upwards," I think so, if I can find that sweets shop I like that'd be great," with that Tikki flew away and phased through the ceiling.

Marinette leaned back against the wall with a sigh, her phone vibrated, she had three messages.

 _Marinette are you coming home soon? There's an akuma attack right now and I want to make sure you're okay._

A message from her mother read. She looked at the time it was past seven, she'd left the house nearly two hours ago with Alya no wonder he mother was concerned. She read the second message from her mother.

 _I just talked with Alya she told me how your phone died please stay with her in her house until this attack blows over. Love mama_.

Marinette's brows furrowed in response, had Alya lied for her? She checked her last message.

 _Yo gurl ur mom texted me in a frenzy askin where u were so I told her you were at my house and that ur phone died. If you text her back tell her ur here or something I guess gud luck fightin badies my coolio freindo._

Marinette smiled weakly, she'd have to talk to her mother at some point. She'd have to make sure that she never knew that she was Ladybug for her safety so she'd have to come up with some excuse for all these disappearances.

There was a slight whoosh as Tikki phase back chocolate lightly staining the corner of her mouth," something wrong Marinette?"

The blunette smiled faintly," not really Tikki," she pushed herself off the wall," just overthinking, let's get going."

"Say the words Marinette!" Tikki chimed.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette grinned arms outstretched.

The fight was not going well, Ladybug had finally tracked down the akuma. Well to be honest tracking was not the proper term because he was not hard to find his path of destruction was very clear and once Ladybug had _caught_ up with him he was at a mansion in the outer edges of the city wrecking the upper floors and calling for a man to leave the house.

"Come on out _father_ ," The Poser shouted," you wanted me to be a model, you pushed me to do this! You made me get good grades! You made me take courses I didn't want to!"

Ladybug was about to strike when the boy started to speak again," and you too mother! What about you! You never stopped him you always just told me to just try harder!" then he turned around," oh look it's _Ladybug_! Are you gonna stop me? Do you even know what they put me through? They won't let me date! I can't hang out with Alex anymore because I-" he trailed off his voice cracking.

"And I have to do everything perfectly! I finally thought I found someone I could connect with! it's obvious his father puts him through the same pain!" the akuma took in a shuddering gasp," but I was late because of traffic. I've never had any real friends and I can tell that Adrien is the same. I've heard the stories in the modeling world I've heard how he does fencing, and takes Chinese classes, how he does modeling and went to a normal school by choice, and then joined the basketball team and does who knows what else!" he looked down a torn expression tearing on his face.

"I don't want to stop you, I want to talk to you," Ladybug said calmly," please maybe I can help you!"

He looked sorely tempted for a moment before his arm spasmed and he grimaced," I'm sorry Ladybug I can't, Hawkmoth has promised me the power to not be trapped anymore. And this is something- this is something that I need to do."

The Poser lunged at Ladybug, raising his glowing fists to swipe at her, however with a swift motion she threw her yo-yo and attached it to the top of the mansion to lift herself to the roof.

"raaaaAAGHUH!" The Poser shouted holding his hands outward and screaming as his hands glowed.

Coming up from a manhole in front of the mansion dark shadowy figures began to emerge from the sewers. First was the photography crew all deranged and blank their faces slates of crudely carved expression. Next was Nino his face also deranged but less of a slate and more blank in the eyes.

Finally was Adrien, Adrien's face was a special case, his body language was different from the others. He almost looked like he was trying to fight the power over him. His face was furrowed and torn as his mouth sneered and grimaced in intervals, his fists were clenching and unclenching as he shifted his weight foot to foot. But then it was gone, there was nothing his face was blank again and his body was once again slumped.

The next moment happened in a blur, the lanky photographer lowered his hands and the makeup artist standing in his clasped hands was flung upwards at the roof. Nino started to climb the gutter and Adrien was climbing up the brick walling.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the tower she was perched on and swung down, she grabbed the back of the makeup artists shirt and tossed her in the window and closed it on her with a slam. As she went to swing to Nino the photographer jumped on her back and pushed her through the window until it broke. Glass shattered everywhere with a tinkling noise that pierced her ears like it did her cheeks.

Thankfully her suit protected her from the glass, maybe it was Tikki protecting her she didn't know but her face didn't get such a protection. Nearly crying out in pain she was crushed against the glass by the man's taller frame. As she managed to get an arm free to try to pull herself out from under him the makeup artist piled onto her. Gasping for air Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo that was still miraculously by her hand and tugged at it to unlatch it from the tower outside. As it did so it hit the photographer in the head.

Ladybug winced in sympathy but got him off of her and as he struggled to move Ladybug grabbed the make-up artist's arm and twisted it behind her back till she was pinned against the wall. Before she could move again however to try to restrain the artist or plan her next move there was a sharp tug on her hair. Gasping in pain she was pulled backwards whirled around and slammed into the wall seeing stars press against her eyes.

Crying out she opened her eyes to see to her surprise Adrien holding her by her hair which was now out of its pigtails and was falling over her face in a mess.

"A-Adrien!" she gasped voice rasping as he moved his hand to apply pressure to her throat. Her eyes were starting to roll backwards gasping for the resisting air she raised her hand meekly. She looked at his face determined to at least see it one last time.

To stare into his green eyes, they looked dimmer to then she was used to but she wanted to see them. Eyes that she always fantasized staring back at her with love. Eyes that were now painfully reminding her of Chat, eyes that were just looking at her blankly.

Suddenly he flinched his eyes changed the green in them brightened again and he grimaced his face contorted with confusion and pain. Using his lapse in strength Ladybug grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her neck, she then pushed his body from her and ran out of the room.

The room she was hiding in was halfway across the manor, it wasn't as big nor as difficult to navigate as the Agreste manor had been when Simon says had attacked it but she was confident that she was safe for now. The room was large and decorated with what looked like a number of vintage pieces but they also weren't put together well, there was no flow, no continuity there were subtle details and fabrics that clashed like the decorator didn't care like they'd just decided to buy the items for the heck of it.

Honestly if Ladybug wasn't so distracted she'd have taken in the architecture more, and examined the furniture more. But the longer she sat where she was the longer the floor shook and the longer she heard the akuma shout the more she had to wonder how long this would hold out. Would she even be able to defeat the akuma? and where was chat?

With a sigh she got up and looked around the room there was a few feet away from her a green orb no larger than her head. Catching her reflection in the orb she was shocked to see her face. Embedded in her cheek was a piece of glittering glass and there were small scratches scattered all below her mask. Oh how she hoped that her lucky charm would erase this because it would not be a fun thing to try to explain or excuse away to her parents.

She was just picking the shard of glass out of her cheek just where the bone was when she heard shuffling. Dropping her motions face still stinging she raised her yo-yo and began to swing it in a circle rapidly it formed an arc of red and black.

"Don't attack," a frail and afraid voice," Please," a small figure came out of the shadows, it was a woman in her late thirties or her early forties and she was trembling. "please I'm Jason's mother," she begged," I swear I never knew he felt this way we just wanted him to do well."

Ladybug lowered her weapon," Jason? That's his- that's your son's name?"

The woman nodded her short stature becoming more apparent as she hobbled forward," please you have to help Ollie, my husband and I we got separated, and Jason's siblings, my other children. Please you have to help, they were closer to the front of the house. Please you have to help them, I was back here to get my medicine. Please I swear we don't hate Jason, you have to make him see that. Ollie just wanted him to take on the family business. P-please," the woman sobbed all her words jumbling as she went on she fell to her knees close to Ladybug

Ladybug kneeled down," I don't know what I'll be able to do madam, he's really angry and i-I don't have Chat's help right now. I'm sorry but I'm- I'm nothing without my partner, I don't have a plan and The poser- your son, Jason , he's powerful. I think he's sucking the passion out of people to control them and it just seems to make him more uncontrollable. Nothing I plan works."

The woman looked up at her," then don't plan, do what Chat would do, do what your partner would. Run in headfirst be brash do what he would honor him," she reached a hand up and carefully plucked the shard of glass out of Ladybug's cheek.

"I don't know how, that's not my thing, my entire deal is planning and him running into it and it somehow working out, I really don't know how to do this madam," Ladybug looked at the woman vulnerable and unsure, something that rarely happened as Ladybug.

She was always confident as Ladybug, the mask made her able to talk and do what she needed to. But the way that this woman looked at her the way her eyes bored into her it was like they were scanning her soul. She felt like she could and should trust the woman like she should be honest with her.

The woman smiled softly," you are ladybug, you may need him but you are still strong, the people of Paris still need you Chat or not they still need you, I need you. My family needs you."

Ladybug nodded her head confidence slightly building back up," maybe you're right, I'll certainly try."

There was a boom and the ground beneath them," i-I have to go," she stuttered mouth dry. Stay safe, don't leave until you see little ladybugs fixing the town and the damage."

The woman nodded," okay Ladybug I believe in you save my boy and my family.

With that Ladybug ran out of the room and towards the fray trying not to formulate a plan in her mind. However the fear in her mind as her heart speed up and she worried about Jason's entire family and what he might do to them because of Hawkmoth's lure. Oh once she got her hands on Hawkmoth she'd have to make sure that Chat was there to hold her back. Because whatever reason he wasn't here right now wasn't good enough. He must be upset about the hole window debacle but she didn't care she'd have to pull through this because that woman was right. The people of Paris were more important and how she felt about some boy was unimportant.

Once she got into the fray she dodged and wiped her yo-yo and flipped and ran around and every time she started to plan more than one move ahead of her she'd just think of the woman's face and her desperation how she begged for Ladybug to save her family.

She watched as Adrien flipped towards her the grip that Jason had on him reasserted his camera tripod leg back in hand like he was comfortable with the weapon. He went to slash at her with the weapon but with a whirl on instinct she grabbed it with her left hand and added tension until it snapped the plastic connectors to the metal were in a spray of broken bits.

Adrien was thrown backwards the metal, plastic shattering the shock wave that was created making him stumble. He looked shocked by the fact that his weapon was broken and Ladybug used that lapse to run forward towards the akuma. She ran with nothing in mind other than to strike him, but then something some weight hit her in the side and off set her trajectory.

It was one of the photography crew she didn't know there name but rather than dwell on that she just grabbed there arm and flipped them on their back only making sure that they were still moving and not too badly hurt before running closer to the akuma and shouting for her lucky charm.

To her surprise what fell in her hand was a spool of ribbon, it was oddly similar to her last lucky charm but who knew how Kwami magic worked. Eyes darting she waited for the path to be illuminated for her but as of that moment nothing happened. Slightly panicking she began to fight acutely aware of her time running lower.

Adrien was not having a good day. First he was modeling with Nino, and that was fun but then he got kidnapped but now he was in the middle of a massive battle with no clue as to how he got there (his last memories were of him being in a creepy catacomb) and the faintest impression that Ladybug had just judo flipped him. His head was aching and he had feint impressions of, trying to hurt Ladybug. Trying to push that thought away for another time he ducked inside an open manhole not to far away and opened his jacket hoping that Plagg was there.

"Plagg?"

"Oh no you snap out of the trance," the kwami exclaimed.

Adrien blinked," what?"

"You nearly killed you girlfriend there Adrien," Plagg said arms crossed," not only would that have sucked for her, but that could have hurt Tik-tok, she would've been unable to un-transform."

"I-I-I don't remember any of that though, I'm sorry Plagg, can you transform me so I can try to help her?" he asked rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Plagg sighed," say the words."

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien called out.

Transformed he jumped out of the sewer crouched and began to run on all fours to were Ladybug was.

She was in front of the akuma with what looked like a spool of ribbon as she was holding off Nino and what looked like his entire photography crew. Jumping on his pole he extended it high in the air jumped off of it grabbed it shortened it to a shorter length and then tossed it in the group it beaming the photographer in the head and then as it bounced off of him is embedded into the ground and then extended. Chat grabbed his staff and spun down.

"Need a hand M'lady!" he asked.

She rolled her eyes," about time you showed up you silly cat."

"Apologizes M'lady I was otherwise occupied I'll tell you about it later," he said deflecting the photographer as he tried to grab at him. But as he looked at her he tried to convey with his eyes everything that happened and apologizing for everything that had happened.

"Yes, we-uh- have a lot to talk about later," she said a slightly ashamed expression on her face like she was uncomfortable with the thought.

"Y-yeah, right of course," he stuttered mouth dry," but first the akuma?"

"Yeah you're right," Ladybug nodded.

With that they lunged into battle, it was rushed and panicked but with the two of them now working together it was no time that the akuma was defeated and his watch was snapped and everything was repaired with the lucky charm. But even with the rapid time Ladybugs earrings beeped more rapidly.

"I gotta go Chat," she said quickly throwing her yo-yo up and wrapping it around a nearby tower," we'll talk on Monday patrol."

"Wait what about Sunday?" he asked as she prepped to jump away.

"It's been canceled I'll explain later!" she shouted as she flew in the sky.

"But I… wanted to apologize," Chat trailed off quietly, with a sigh he extended his pole and javelined home.

He was pacing, nervously, there was probably a hole being worn into his plush carpet but he could hardly pay attention to how the soft fibers stuck to his feet. Nor could he pay attention to the fact that his hair was a mess from his constant racking his hands through it. Nor could he notice that Plagg was making a mess of his floors. In fact he couldn't pay attention to anything other then his feelings.

He couldn't believe that he'd attacked Ladybug. God he'd nearly hurt Marinette, she'd always just been a person in his class someone who he was friends with but she was also his princess. He never knew quite how he felt about her. But then there was the kissing, and then she turned out to be Ladybug. And she'd liked him as Adrien.

Not only that but it completely looked like he brushed her of for an entire akuma attack only to come back at the end. God he looked horrible, he wondered if she was upset with him, probably, that's probably what she wanted to not see him till Monday, to gather her thoughts.

"Just talk to her," Plagg said loudly shattering his train of thought.

"I can't she doesn't want to," Adrien argued still pacing.

Plagg scoffed," then spy on her."

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed shocked at his kwami," that's so rude and not to mention she'll see me!"

"Then turn into a cat," Plagg said matter of factly as if that should've been obvious.

"Oh, yeah just turn into a cat you know like humans can, only one problem human's can't!" Adrien remarked sarcastically his tone bitter at how Plagg was treating his problems.

Plagg sneered," oh yeah that's right you completely ignored me day one once you got the ring, well _if_ you'd paid attention to me and my infinite amounts of wisdom you'd know that you _can_ transform into a cat."

"What! There's no way that I can do that! There's no way that I could turn into a cat!"

Plagg rolled his eyes," Kid you can dislocate your collar bones as Chat to fill into small spaces I've just spared you of some of the gory details."

Adrien stared at him eyes wide," that's so gross but also kind of cool."

"So are we gonna spy on your girlfriend?" Plagg bluntly interrupted the approaching silence.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't see you arguing it before when we were in the sewers," Plagg sang. As Adrien tried to formulate a response the kwami spoke again," but are we gonna spy on her?" he asked excitedly.

"No! that's so wrong that's such a violation of her privacy! I couldn't do that to her," he almost shouted indignantly.

But a part of him wanted to do it, the part of his personality that cam out more as Chat than as Adrien the part that was rebellious and wanted to break rules, but the part of him that was who he was everyday the Adrien part of his personality thought it was wrong. The Adrien part of him was confused though and the Adrien part of him felt like his stomach was lead tied up in knots. The part of him that was polite and culture and forced to follow the rules and do what he didn't want to felt like it was wrong but also liked his head was full of fog.

But the Chat part, the part of him that loved running in the cold wind, the part of him that broke out of his high security room on a near nightly basis to go on patrol, the part of him that felt unrestricted by rules and like breaking them was his job wanted to. The Chat pert of him didn't want to run away like the Adrien part did. The Chat part of him wanted to find out what was going on, and wanted to break some rules. Wanted to cure the ache in his hear and the knots in his stomach.

"Sooooooo?" Plagg asked leaning forward on his seat.

"M-maybe?" he stuttered," I don't know though I don't want to violate her privacy but I also really want answers."

"Listen kid I'll give you till," he paused to look at Adrien's clock," ten o'clock to make up your mind, till then I'm gonna eat some cheese, because _if_ you do transform into a cat it'll take up a lot of energy."

Adrien looked at the clock," but it's already nine thirty!"

"Exactly," Plagg tossed a slice of camembert into his open maw," you're being possessed by the akuma shtick took way to long, and we only just got here, if you want to do this it's going to be within a certain amount of time."

"I-I'll think about it," Adrien said plopping face first on his bed.

He laid there and though about it, on the one hand if Marinette ever found out about it she'd be livid and possibly never talk to him again. However if she didn't find out then he'd be fine and would know how to talk to her later. And then she'd be less mad at him and then maybe they could grow closer as friends or maybe be more.

"Okay," he said abruptly moving upwards," I'm going to go, I just have one question."

"Shoot," Plagg said tossing another piece of cheese into his mouth.

"I won't suddenly de-transform in the middle of this will I?" he asked.

"No," he paused," well at least you shouldn't," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh that's real reassuring," he commented sarcastically.

"Well it's this or nothing kid what are you gonna go with?" he asked.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair," alright let's go," he said standing up.

"Excellent," the kwami rubbed his hands together.

Adrien stared at his kwami," so how does this work? Is there a special transformation word? Or do I have to hit a special button on my staff to transform?" he asked curiosity dripping from his tone.

"Kid," Plagg said," it's not that complex, you just have to transform into Chat and then imagine yourself as a cat, and detail for detail. You have to imagine the anatomy perfectly of it won't work."

Adrien bit his lip," okay, how about I get there as Chat and then I transform once I get closer."

Plagg downed another wheel of cheese," alright let's go!" he squealed excitedly.

"Plagg Claws out!" Adrien shouted.

Now transformed Chat ducked through his opened window and began to run to Marinette's house. He jumped and leaped from rooftop to rooftop barely making contact with their surfaces before he threw himself into the air again.

He was across Marinette's house in no time, her window was open again and the curtains were fluttering as she sat at her desk drawing quietly. Duking behind the buildings chimney he thought "Okay transformation time".

It took a few minutes but after standing around for a while he began to transform, it was oddly tingly because he suddenly felt his collar bones disappear but what was even more bizarre was to have everything suddenly grow larger and larger in comparison.

Stretching in his new form he jumped from the rooftop to a balcony across the street and then hopped onto Marinette's window sill. Deciding that he wanted to look normal he stretched and then layed down on the sill.

Marinette jumped in shock," oh a cute little cat," she smiled approaching him," you remind me of Chat Noir," she extended her hand towards him stroking his chin. "what with the black fur and green eyes, not that you understand a word I'm saying," she added awkwardly.

Chat jumped towards her and purred, fumbling Marinette caught him," silly kitty," she chuckled.

Marinette sighed," you know I wish things were simple you know little cat? Life much be far more simple for you," she complained half heartedly, Chat meowed in response.

"let's go up to my roof Kay kitty?" she asked," I can bring my tea up there and look at the skyline," she said calmly as she grabbed her teacup. Chat mewled and snuggled up closer to her, as much as he felt guilty about the situation he was comfortable in Marinette's arms and enjoyed the tone of her voice as she talked to him.

It was really calming as she pet him and carried him up to the roof, he dozed of as she pet him listening to her calming tone of voice.

Marinette got stray cats coming to h window frequently, and to be honest she enjoyed feeding them or petting them or something as much as she told Chat she didn't like cats she loved them. And the newest cat to show up was really cuddly, he was a cute little black cat with the greenest of eyes, he reminded her of Chat a little bit if she was perfectly honest.

He was small and surprisingly unscarred for a stray, but her surprise at his state was sedated once she saw that he was wearing a little collar. It had a bell on it and on the top there was a little led cat paw shape much like Chat himself would have. This cat's owner must be a fan.

As she walked up the steps to her loft bed she say Tikki napping away. That days battle must've been especially strenuous for her, she could talk to Tikki about imposing doom and what ever happened to the past miraculous welders later. So silently as she could she opened the skylight and climbed up to pet her fluffy guest.

"I wish this stupid eclipse business wasn't happening," she told the purring cat," then I could talk to Chat and get everything sorted out and as much as I'm afraid to I need to, for paris," she said softly as she pet the slumbering feline.

"I wonder who he is under the mask," she mused quietly," I never bothered to think about it until recently, I couldn't afford to with the, well everything, not to mention if Hawkmoth knew either of our identities things could be much worse and our families could be targeted. But today after he didn't show up he gave me this look as he said he was other wise occupied and it was like he was trying to apologize for something, like he felt bad for something, but what could it be?"

Marinette began to ramble to the sleeping creature quietly not really stringing her words together. She quietly told the sleeping cat how she wished for things to be simpler but she also muttered her concerns and confusion and what she thought would happen during the eclipse.

By the time that it was nearly twelve o'clock she'd spilled out much of her heart to the sleeping creature she heard the sounds of Tikki stirring. There was a slight whooshing noise is Tikki phased through the skylight.

"Hey Tikki," she said calmly petting the stray.

"Hey Marinette," she yawned flying closer. She stopped staring at the cat," please tell me that's not who I think it is."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked still calmly petting the cat.

Tikki's eyes darted upward," Marinette, back away from Chat slowly."

"Chat! Where? Marinette asked bewildered, she looked at Tikki who was staring cautiously at the slumbering filine in the Bluenette's lap," that's Chat?!"

Tikki nodded," don't wake him," she said her eyes darting up to the sky again, Marinette let her eyes dart as well. The stars seemed brighter than normal and there were some stars that seemed to glow red, but most importantly the moon was burning red before her very eyes.

As the moon deepened in color Marinette became very aware of Chat's weight on her lap," Tikki?" she asked as the cat seemed to grow larger and larger.

"Marinette breath very, very calmly, what I'm about to do is very risky, don't move," Marinette nodded her head violently before stopping, heart throbbing as she looked at her kwami fearfully.

"Marinette, what I'm about to do, is going to weaken both me and Plagg," she said very quietly," normally this eclipse would mean nothing since they're so frequent but because of the planets also being aligned it's going to do some bizarre things to my magic. This is going to take all my energy so you're going to have to separate yourself from Chat for a while and you're going to have to really befriend Plagg."

"Tikki what are you saying?" she whisper shouted, as she did so though Chat grew even larger in her lap and his green eyes were beginning to open slowly.

"I'll see you later Marinette," and there was a flash of light, as Tikki dove into the collar that Chat was wearing.

Her eyes burned as there was nothing but green and red like Christmas burning in a pillar of light. Shielding her eyes Marinette stumbled backwards as the weight on her lap disappeared. There was a loud and jarring pop as red and green flew to the sides and then it stopped. The light stilled, and the form of a figure became clear to Marinette. There standing in the fading light was Chat noir, but he wasn't the Chat noir that Marinette knew well.

He was standing, in an almost drained way his arms dragging downward as his ring glowed red. And his outfit was different, rather than his normal leather ensemble with his cat ears and neck bell. And rather than his tail and such he was standing in a red and black polka dotted outfit. It was a suit that covered him from his toes to his neck, and in his surprisingly messy but vaguely styled hair were two trailing equally polka dotted ribbons that mirrored the antennae of a ladybug.

"Tikki no," she muttered covering her mouth.

Because standing in front of her was Chat noir in her Ladybug costume, yo-yo and all. And to her surprise to her side floating tiredly eyes slits was a small kwami the shape of a cat, his face was kind of squished looking like he was scrunching it up and he looked black but something about his fur glowed in the night light almost ethereally.

Chat groaned snapping her out of her train of thought, and she looked at his face and dread settled in her stomach, the hair, the costume, the face, there was no way that she was that unlucky. There was no way that he was-was.

"Go away," she said, her voice raw and sticking to her tongue like a bitter taste.

"Wh-what?" Chat muttered unsure as to what was going on," where am I?"

Tears started to fall down her face as more puzzle pieces fell into place in her head," go away Chat! Leave!" she shouted at him. Her heart ached and she felt stabbed in the back, she felt as though she'd been tricked and lied to.

Chat stumbled an impossibly adorably confused expression etching his face," Marinette? M'Lady?"

And with that she exploded," leave you mangy cat! You've already done enough damage, I told you not to talk to me till Monday! Didn't you pay attention to your kwami? Didn't he tell you about the eclipse? Or the planetary alignment?"

Chat looked like he'd been struck, the confusion was still on his face but he no longer looked tired of like he'd just been woken up. Instead he looked hurt, like her words were fists punching him, he looked like he'd been stabbed in the gut, he looked like he'd had his hopes and dreams yanked from under him. He looked like the world had stopped spinning and had ejected him without a care. He looked absolutely wrecked.

"Eclipse? What are you talking-?" He furrowed his eyebrows suddenly aware of his kwami floating next to Marinette, he looked down at himself," why am i-"

Marinette grabbed his wrist and whirled him around and placed her hands on the small of his back and pushed," go away, leave. Haven't you already done enough damage? You need to leave no one is safe with you here, go away!"

Chat stumbled and went to grab his staff before realizing he didn't have it," but-"

"Go!" Marinette shouted feeling like the word was bile, like she was going to throw up.

Chat grabbed the yo-yo on his waist in a daze and tried to stumble some words together in a sentence," Marinette wait-"

"Leave," she said putting a finger on his chest," I will talk to you when I am ready leave."

Fumbling and shocked Chat began to swing away, tears falling from her face Marinette turned to Plagg and said," come on Plagg, we need to talk."

"Yeah I think we do," a stern voice sounded from Marinette's skylight.

Marinette looked at the person who was the source of the voice and felt dread.

She waved," Oh hi-"

oh yeah sorry for having this take longer than i thought it would my internet went out i hope the length of this makes up for that and uh yeah crap is about to go down i hope the tension is good and please uh leave me a little reveiw let me know what you think reviews help me know if they story is coming across properly.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Break in

There was a crash and Gabriel Agreste jumped out of bed, he slid and fumbled around in the dark surprisingly ungraceful considering the image he projected all the time. The noise came from, well it couldn't be possible that it came from there, there was absolutely no way. and with the dream he'd just had well that made a chill go down his spine and it caused him to jump out of the bed as if electrified to run and see what was going on.

With the disembodied voice as he saw images he couldn't quite remember now, well that unnerved him it made him worry, it made him aware of something that he hadn't been in a while. And he knew he couldn't trust Nooroo the kwami had already defied him directly despite direct orders and although it had wounded the kwami through the magic that bound him to his neck pendent he still defied him. He'd have to find out what he was standing for both the kwami and himself.

But in the meantime he had an issue at hand. There had been a crash and with where it had sounded, he didn't like where his mind was going. Stumbling he burst into his safe room, he quickly headed over to the painting of his wife.

Wrenching it open he twirled the code dial until it popped open with a chink, there situated in the center just where it had been left years ago was his wives miraculous. The fan laid situated, propped up against the picture of his wife.

It wasn't glowing that was a good sign, checking his watch he became aware that it was just past midnight, stretching and quite content with the fan's state he closed the safe with a resounding clunking noise. He was just being paranoid his dream made him unsettled and he was over reacting.

Now fully awake he decided to make another try, and if it didn't work than he'd at least be able to scan the duo's defenses during the night.

He climbed up the stair case to the collage of his son, his beautiful son, he was glad that the boy wasn't like him in appearances but In his opinion he needed to be more like him in personality. Cracking his neck to stretch his body and to fully be ready, he grabbed the edge of the frame of the collage and with a furtive glance side to side he saw that nobody was there and opened the hidden door.

With another glance he then scanned his thumb to get the door to swing away from him with a

"shink" noise. Quickly he stepped in and closed the frame behind him, he then turned and closed the secondary door entering in codes and turning locks so that the locks shifted with satisfying but near silent clinks.

Steps echoing and thoughts wandering he walked up his earthen stone pathway, up slopes and stairs and through the passages, and then finally, he was there. His lair.

It was an abandoned building not far from his home in walking distance in reality, and getting the work done on it at night to get the old planetarium to be fit for his purposes was difficult, albeit it was made more difficult by his need to have it locates in specific lines. Both power and water lines but also, longitude and latitude. This location had power and it was just his luck that it fell exactly here in the near center of the city's heart.

Opening the final door he walked into his lair. Ready to send out what he could in the dark night when he saw to his dismay, a figure laying on the floor. It was a thin figure and that of a woman and though there was little light coming in from the window that was already opened he was able to make out in red light what the form was. The dark hair twirled tightly into a bun with a streak of red, glasses discarded a distance away.

It was Nathalie, and she lay on the cold floor a few glowing butterflies and moths flocking to her huddled form curiously. A sharp breath being rattled in he ran to her crouching over her, he looked at her face it was smooth and undisturbed she looked asleep, heart hammering he checked her pulse, it was still there but faint. Her usually immaculate bun was in a state of disarray and she had hair everywhere in chunks.

"How did you get in here?" he muttered to himself almost silently, he was always careful that no one even knew of this passage, his cameras had a convenient blind spot to its entrance and only his thumbprint would let him enter, so how? How did his assistant get in, unless… the thump the crash the reason he was down there in the first place. There was no way though she still didn't have his thumb print.

The bugs he'd collected up in his damp lair started to flutter and they all swarmed around Nathalie's form before bursting outwards with a stab of light that made him slam his eyes closed.

And her eyes snapped open, his assistant was laying on the ground a few feet away from him eyes no longer their dull blue now a piercing stabbing slate of gray, like sharpening knifes. Gabriel's mouth dropped, there was no way, those eyes, they were too familiar, they couldn't be.

"Hello Agreste," Nathalie's voice echoed but there was something different about it as her vocal cords stretched in a new way that was almost ethereal and otherworldly.

"No! there is no way," he exclaimed shock," the pendent is still locked up. You can't be!"

Nathalie wasn't paying attention though she was now floating in the air just a centimeter from the ground as she looked at her fingers and how they connected to her hands with fascination," a little wiry and chubby in the face," her voice seemed to echo in her throat," but she'll do nicely."

"Nooroo!" he screamed out," Dark Wings Rise! Rise!"

There was a blur of purple light before Nathalie with lightning fast reflexes caught it in the air," nuh-uh," she taunted slowly and with the tone of well-earned arrogance. "Don't bring your toys into this Hawky," she paced closer her voice tickling the inside of his ears with painful stabs. "I thought we were gonna play first," she complained lowly her mouth close to his ears, too close.

"Get out of Nathalie's body Jacqueline!" he sneered her name trying to expel himself of her presence.

"Oh Hawky," she simpered her lips pouting as she got closer," what fun would that be?" she held up Nooroo who looked pained as his purple body glowed but was unable to become unsubstantial to travel through her hand," after all like this, we can play all sorts of games," she licked her lips slowly as if pleased by the idea of toying with him," that or I can always trade you out for the newer model Hawky, your dear assistant… Natalie was her name-"

"Nathalie," he said abruptly interrupting her.

"Shush," she harshly whistled into the air voice suspending upwards to an octave that pained him," inconsequential. Her memories, the ones that aren't blocked, tell me that your son is quiet the eye catcher, a model is he not?" she asked rhetorically not giving the man the satisfaction of replying," how long do you think his little body would last under my excursions? How long do you think he'd last before he popped," she echoed the 'p' at the end," like a pimple," she dragged the 'l' making it clear that either way she didn't care.

He swallowed dryly," leave my son alone it's me you want!"

She laughed, bitterly harshly and wholeheartedly," don't be so self centered you pathetic man you live you die I hardly care in the end I'll not only wipe you out of existence but your pathetic excuse for a son as well."

"Don't you call my son pathetic you-"

She covered his mouth with her hand it glowing as she threw Nooroo who was now unconscious to the side," naughty boy I didn't ask for your opinion, I got enough of that self-entitled, self-righteous garbage from your wife."

His eyes widened in response to that and she picked up on that," oh that's right you've been hunting after the creation and destruction jewels in hopes for the power to pull her out of the miraculous gem, well let me explain this to you, you simple man," she seethed her voice tinted with more anger than before," she's gone, all that is left is a pale imitation of her life force, you watched her body crumble did you not?"

Gabriel's eyes watered as her hand glowed brighter and the contact began to burn," then let me spell this out for you, she is gone, and because she didn't use this lovely planet alignment coinciding with this beautiful blood moon to come to power like I did, because she was too damn weak to recognize that she needed to take another's weak pathetic body and crush their measly soul, then she'll never exit that prison you locked me in. the only reason you won last time was because it was a solar eclipse rather than lunar, and I wasn't at full power then."

Gabriel's eyes darted everywhere trying to scream that he didn't care what she said but he was feeling tired.

"Now you pathetic man, make some nasty akuma's and get me those jewels of destruction and creation, it's time I crumbled their power under my fist once and for all," she threw him to the ground and as he skid to the ground now inches away from Nooroo who was now slowly coming to again, she glowed. And then she was the peacock, she wore shimmering trailing feathers anchored to her hips and a glittering mask fastened to her face, but she was no longer Nathalie, her form shimmered to that of a woman with a sever bob and a cruel smirk.

"Jacqueline," Gabriel whispered as the woman closed the window allowing one last red ray of moon light to fall onto his broken face as Nooroo fully woke up and he transformed Gabriel into Hawkmoth, fearful and undesiring of any power and just wanting his wife back.

Yoooo this took longer to get done then I planned I've been busy busy my dudes and dudetts and those in-between, I promise to get the next chapter up sooner and if ya noticed some curses are being sprinkled in as crap goes down, I still won't use the f word though so this can still be a rated teen fic. As always have a bueatiful day and leave me a review those help me know what you guys think and how surprised you may or my not be by the next chapter. Forewarning these next few chapters are gonna be dialogue heavy to get some exposition out of the way basically everyone only has a portion of this tale and it's not until all the pieces in play and the strings weave themselves into a web do thinks become clearer.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Backstory Part One

Adrien ran stumbling and stuttering unable to travel smoothly unused to the new mode of transport. It was unusual for him to be flying and swinging through the air rather than flip and run and flings himself like a projectile in the air. He was uncomfortable with this way to get across the city and the wind biting his face that normally brought a delight was biting him cruelly. The stuttering projecting path he blazed was a mess and while he made progress it was all over the place like his thoughts.

He was all over the place mind muddled and emotions high, he felt like his brain was a high impact train making collision with the inside of his skull over and over and over again. The collision the thought blockage the constant feeling of his heart being crushed by hand. It was all overwhelming.

Not to mention the Ladybug suit felt off, he was itchy in it in a way, he couldn't move as comfortably in it and he was stuttering across the skyline unsurely because of it, it was like the weight of his obnoxious kwami balanced him it was like Plagg made him less likely to break down as callous and annoying as the cheese lover was he felt a different kind of whole balance when he transformed with the black cat. But the bug?

No the bug was a balance to far in frazzled and too much like he normally was his mind was racing and his heart was pounding, he was lucky that his house was so close by because if he had to travel any farther his beating heart and weak knees would give out.

As a matter of fact once he swooped into his open window his knees did give and he stumbled as the miraculous on his finger flashed with a dull beep and a flashing red light before he was huddled on all fours tears burning the back of his eyes.

Adrien looked up and there floating in the air was Marinette's kwami, Tikki. Now Adrien hadn't seen many kwami's, including Tikki his count was up to two, and that was apparently a high number in itself for "mortals" as Plagg told him. But Tikki was the first kwami to strike Adrien as actually powerful and almost god-like.

Plagg almost daily reminded him that he was a little deity that he was almost god like and revered in other countries, but Adrien had never taken him seriously. Adrien always scoffed at the idea. The little cat lived in his trash can most of the time sleeping, and then his kwami would eat, and that was almost all he did until akuma attacks. Well if you didn't count his advice, which Adrien had just decided not to as he stared in shock at the red glowing bug kwami.

So yes for all intensive purpose's, Plagg never struck him as particularly powerful, sure he had it, but how he welded it seemed to nehgate any grandeur it could have had. But Tikki, Tikki was a ball of glowing angry energy, but there was something about how she held herself and about how she crackled with energy that held, well not necissarily more power, but less squandered power.

The kwami glowed a bit brighter before she dimmed, still red, but now she was speaking in short measured bursts.

"Oh. Of course!" she chewed out slowly," Adrien Agreste." He didn't like how she said his name it was almost like she couldn't force it out any harsher or more broken," Do you. Have. Any. Idea! What . You. Have. Just. Done?

Adrien swallowed nervously and backed away from the kwami, he'd seen that look in his father's eyes enough times to now that he'd messed up, that he was about to be chewed out. And while with his father he could force himself to measure his words out like a recipe to damage control, the way Tikki spat out her syllables broke him. He felt terrified for one of the few times in his life, he was truly terrified.

Not scared as he fought an akuma, not worried as he watched Nino mull over what it meant that he was Chat Noir. And certainly not distraught as Marinette, who was his ladybug rejected him. No, in his entire life colored by his pallet of emotions Adrien had only felt the bruise of being terrified a few times, once when he thought that an akuma had eaten Ladybug (it made him even more distraught to realize that that was thin delicate Marinette whom always stuttered around him) and a second time, once he'd lost his father's book.

The man's only partially contained anger in his voice like horses being reigned in, and subsequent tantrum was enough to make him shake with almost unmatchable terror.

"The Eclipse?" Tikki shot out disrupting his thoughts," the Planetary alignment!?"

Adrien sputtered confused," the what? I don't understand, why did you swap with Plagg?"

"Do you remember any of your time as Chat this last time?" Tikki asked not glowing less and her color fading slowly to a vibrant pink.

"I-I don't know?" Adrien stuttered he tried to think back to it but as he did it was almost like there was a wall in his mind; it was like there was a fog blanketing the memory so he could only hazily remember some events.

Tikki's expression softened as much has her glowing light," What do you mean? Didn't Plagg warn you about the eclipse or… anything?"

"I- No?" Adrien said," All I remember is him telling me to spy on Mari because she's Ladybug," Adrien looked up at Tikki nervously trying to gauge her reaction. And the kwami just seemed to sigh physically with her whole body as he revealed that he knew Marinette's secret.

"And him telling me to transform into a cat, and then he" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in concentration; this was where it got fuzzy again. He was looking down to try to think but if he'd been looking at the Kwami he would've realized her expression was full of frustration.

"He convinced me to do it? And then I remember, I remember… I remember, traveling there with my pole. But after I got on the roof across the street, it's all a blank."

"All of it?" she pressed much more gently than before as she now delicately talked to him. Something in her must've realized that he was only partially to blame for this fiasco.

Adrien's eye's darted around frantically, it was like he was searching for something that wasn't there," I-I don't know? I don't remember anything more, I-I have fuzzy memories of Marinette's voice echoing in my ears but that's it."

Tikki sighed." Okay, you're clearly not to blame for most of this," she sighed," I should've realized that Plagg would've done this, I should've realized that he'd forget about the eclipse until it was about to happen, and I should've realized how much he was entranced by its ability to give him power."

"I-I don't understand," Adrien stuttered only slightly relaxing around the deity.

Tikki took a very deep breath," Long ago when Kwami's came into existence, we were only a theory. We existed, but we couldn't interact with humans. The miraculous gems hadn't been created yet. But there were certain cycles. Plagg and I, we," she looked off into the distance," we mirrored the seasons or maybe they mirrored us I don't know. But we came into natural rises and falls of our power. And then eclipses became more frequent."

Tikki paused again before plowing on," at first there was no difference that we could even notice, but once the miraculous gems were crafted and we were summoned into the human world to help keep our balance we noticed that the eclipses allowed one or the other to steal away a little bit of the others power. And Plagg was entranced by it. He's always been entranced by power and food, it's not entirely his fault because it's his nature, but he began to research the effects every time there was an eclipse. And se3eing how we're immortal he had all the time in the world."

"So he's evil? Because of the power?" Adrien asked slowly.

"No, Plagg is not evil just as he'd not good. A concept is neither good nor bad, I'm neither good nor bad, and though we side with the side of 'good' that's more just coincidence, we are meant to preserve the whole of humanity and keep a balance, and right now everything is out of balance." Tikki paused again," but that doesn't change that we've made mistakes," Tikki muttered in an ancient tongue what sounded like a curse," I was hoping to tell Marinette this but It'll have to wait, Plagg needs to cool down and if he gets a chance to swap back into his original miraculous so soon," Tikki shuddered.

Adrien searched her expression confused at the mixed message he was getting," I don't understand, any of this, Plagg never explained any-"

"Yes I imagine he didn't, this isn't exactly a proud moment in our history…" she looked down searching the floor before she looked up eyes wet and glistening in the low light of the room as the reddish light of the moon slowly waned.

"Let's go back, back to hundreds of years ago, back to once everything started. And then, then you'll see that we aren't good, but we also aren't bad."

 **LB &CN**

 _It was nearly one hundred years ago, Tikki was a younger kwami, she was (in her own words) foolish, naive, and she didn't realize many things. It all started in a small quant ancient town, a town were a young scientist lived, he'd come across the miraculous gems in his travels months ago and had begun researching them because of legend. He always worked late into the night examining properties and legends and formulas as to how these tales could be true, he was a bit of a dabbler to be perfectly honest._

 _He had skills in magic and while he wasn't a skilled magician he was certainly able to do light experiments to test the limitations of the gems without actually activating them. Plagg and Tikki had been in their pocket reality, in the in-between space before they were summoned into the human world and then, he was gone, he popped out of the pocket, and Tikki had to focus her energy to watch what happened next._

 _The young scientist was now wearing the destruction miraculous gem but she couldn't do anything. At first Plagg didn't want to talk to the boy, and he was distrustful of him. And Tikki watched for months as the boy and Plagg slowly came to terms with things, as Plagg and the scientist slowly came to be friends and slowly cultured a friendship were Plagg told the boy how to transform. But as fate would have it on the night were the young man was finally able to use the miraculous fully, Tikki was stolen in the night._

 _A young girl not much younger than the young man stole into the laboratory her short dark hair swinging in the night, her face hidden by a mask she obscured herself with shadows and silence until she was able to search the room for something valuable. She only was able to find the a moment of quick thinking she shoved it into her bag and dove into the night._

 _Or at least she tried to dive into the night. For as she leapt her bag snagged on something metal by the window and with a clang as she dove out the scientist was jerked awake. The girl ran and ran and ran across rooftops and laundry wires like an acrobat she flung herself from spot to spot toes barely touching before she gracefully leapt again._

 _But she only got but so far before she realized she was being fallowed. And she much more briskly ran. But the faster pace led to her nearly falling. She was at a rooftop near the edge of the town miles away from the laboratory. She wasn't alone though, as she stumbled tiles fell to the ground her feet scrambling for a purchase she had leather clad hand lay on her shoulder and was pulled back with a twirl._

 _"Going somewhere?" the boy had purred._

 _"Let me go! You mangy thing!" the girls screeched lowly so as to not wake up any tented below._

 _"now is that any way to treat your savior?" he lightly growled, his leather ears and tail flicking in tension as he waited for her to try to bolt._

 _The girl had scoffed rolling her eyes with derision," you're not a savior you just decided to stalk me."_

 _"Now- now," he said softly his voice tickling her ear," you don't want to leave this cat to his own devises," he said his extended claws lightly laying across her bare throat," after all you have something that belongs to someone else."_

 _The girl had struggled before stilling," I don't know what you mean."_

 _"In your bag M'lady," his voice flirtatiously echoed across her face," you stole something important from a young lad; I'll appreciate it if you hand it over now."_

 _"For you to take and sell off?" she asked tone matching," not a chance," she whirled around and got her face very close to his before whispering," I don't take lightly to having toys snatched away from me kitty."_

 _The boy barely had a chance to stammer before the girl pressed her lips against his in distraction, as she did so she deftly put her hand into her bag and grabbed the earrings. Just as the boy responded back to the kiss with gusto she had placed the jewels into her ears and was backing away from the dazed cat._

 _"Later kitty," she chirped saluting him jokingly before she ran off._

 _Tikki was now able to for her corporal form and whilst following the girl tried to get her attention but the girl seemed to brush the voice off she was now running low to the ground and was leaping less frequently as she darted through the city like a bullet now pattering through the streets._

 _The cat though had finally come to his senses and was leaping on the rooftops and following her, his face conflicted as he stutteringly used his pole to get where he needed to never having used the pole to its full extension before._

 _The girl however paid him no heed, she ducked and weaved through the street nearly losing him she had probably put the earrings on not only to antagonize him but to also keep them closer to her person, for once she ducked into an alley way away from the cat she went to remove the jewels._

 _But Tikki cried out for her to stop," you have to return those," she pleaded with the girl._

 _The girl for her part seemed un-phased by the kwami, "what the hell are you?" she asked quietly._

 _"Tikki the creature that dwells in those earrings you stole!" the kwami had squawked lowly._

 _The girl scoffed," yeah sure, I don't care these beauts will get me a fair amount of coin."_

 _"You can't sell those!" Tikki exclaimed," that could cause a great imbalance in the world if they got into the wrong hands!"_

 _"The strike me a deal bug, make it one I can't refuse too or you're sold," the girl said._

 _And thus against her better judgment Tikki explained how the earrings worked and promised her the ability to steal without a person able to tell whom she was so she could have a normal life by day and at night steal all that she wanted._

 _"Sounds enticing," she grinned," how do I know you're not lying to me?"_

 _Looking down ashamed Tikki said," say spots on and you'll have all the proof you need."_

"—But that's not so bad you just did what you had too, to keep balance!" Adrien interrupted greatly confused as to why Tikki told this story with a guilty tone why her ears darted around wildly as she told the tale and why she was guilty because it Adrien knew anything he knew what guilt looked like.

"Oh, just you wait Adrien," this tale isn't done yet. I still have two more years of being on the run with a thief to tell you."

Update soon I promise guys


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: PLAGG!

"So that's why I didn't tell you guys, I was hoping I could protect you if less people knew my secret. And I should've told you but I just thought I could spare you easier from Hawkmoth if I didn't tell you," Marinette wrapped up looking down. Her tea laying stone cold on the dining room table in front of her as she traced the patterns of the wood on the surface as she turned over in her head what their reactions could be. It was late into the night now, a lot later than it had been before, actually it was early almost six in the morning, and after poking and prodding and nauseous stomach turning Marinette had spilled out her guts to the two in front of her.

And there was a pause in the air, as the family was silent and still, as Marinette's parents searched for something to say. And Marinette's mother looked up at her husband and the man looked down at her before they both nodded almost un-noticeably before they took in a deep breath.

"Are you and that Chat boy dating?" Her father asked gently but a clear concern in his eyes.

"What! NO! Papa! Of course not he's my partner and I would never jeopardize that!" Marinette almost yelled out.

"Yes but Marinette from what you've told us he likes you and not to mention-"

"Oh the flirting? The flirting means nothing it's totally just superficial he does that with everyone and the kisses were just because I needed to save him and then the others were to make sure the akuma wouldn't attack us it doesn't mean something why would it mean something, it's so stupid that it means literally nothing to like either of us neither of us care."

Plagg snorted," keep telling yourself that."

"He did stalk you," Marinette's father said measuredly, Marinette made a noise of protest," okay; okay find you as he was transformed into a cat." Her father slowed down as he stated that the disbelieve suspended in his voice," point being, the boy does flirt with you and if he has intentions to-"

"He'd never!" Marinette exclaimed," He doesn't like me there's just no way he does."

Plagg started to laugh from the counter where he sat cheese towering next to him," h-he doesn't like you, hahaha that's rich!"

"W-why are you laughing! You're supposed to be helpful! What's so funny?"

"L-listen kid, I'm not tic-tok," he rocked back and forth on his rear cackling," she's supposed to be helpful my job description is to just be unhelpful, what about being a deity of destruction was lost on you?"

"Go back to your cheese," Marinette grumbled displeased that after hours of un-cooaperation and being a general nuisance and sleeping and eating and doing nothing helpful he decided to contradict her.

"Gladly!" the kwami chirped.

She looked back at her parents a mixed feeling of embarrassment and almost daring as she looked them in the eyes.

Her parents for their part looked lost," tell us again why you ended up with a-a kwami?" he mother asked.

"The first day of school w-when we got our first akuma attack, there was a test, master fu was in the street and acting as if he was unaware that he was about to get hit by a car and I was the only one that helped him and I guess I earned the right and I became Tikki's chosen," Marinette informed them," and I guess Chat did too." She looked down again.

"And you said you have no clue who he is?" Her mother asked," how can you trust him if you don't know who he is?"

"He's my partner, I have to trust him with my life, and I have done so time and time again, he's saved me countless times and I have to trust him to do what I do!" Marinette exclaimed almost too exuberantly before she realized that she was standing and abashed sat down looking down.

There was once again silence wrapping around the family like a vice squeezing them and the certainty that their cozy family normally fell into. And they each remained quiet before her father finally spoke up.

"He knows your identity though, he called you M'lady and he always calls Ladybug that, Marinette I thought you said that was too dangerous? You didn't even tell us but he knows if that follows your own logic then it's put everyone in danger for him to know."

"Weeeell," Marinette trailed off," it was kind of my fault he found out, I really shouldn't have had that window open, and he's not the only one that knows Alya found out a week or so back."

Her parents blinked before he mother sternly said," Marinette I understand that you have a lot of stress on you right now and that no matter what I say I won't be able to convince you to stay safe and quit this but I think that we had the right to know first, or at least second, if Alya did find out by accident then you should have considered telling us after she knew."

"I did mammon I swear I really did want to tell you but I was already worried about Alya and I don't want you two to be put in danger as well because everyone just knows my secret, it was already dangerous when Alya found out and then Chat heard me talk to myself so that didn't help."

"What were you saying to yourself?" her father asked.

Marinette blinked before her flustered responding of, "n-nothing important, it was really just worried rambling about being well uh me, which is to say Ladybug."

Plagg snorted, Marinette's head snapped towards him," shush you!"

"No what were you going to say tiny cat god?" her father asked

Plagg laughed," Not my business," Marinette sighed a breath of relief and her parents looked disappointed," Buuuuuut," He trailed off tauntingly.

He wouldn't Marinette thought.

"If it was I'd inform you that the worried ramblings involved more about her love life than she'd leave you to believe!" he sang," and an excerpt of it may include my chosen!"

"Plagg!" Marinette scolded flustered at his bold deceleration.

Her Father spoke up again," You live with this chat boy what is he like is he good for my Marinette?"

"Papa!" Marrinette turned surprised at her father.

Plagg laughed," in thousands of years I have talked to hundreds and hundreds of mortals, some worshiped me others… did not, some just put up with me. But never have I had a worried parent ask me if a black cat was good enough for lady luck."

"W-why is that funny?" he asked genuinely bewildered.

"Ever heard of fate kid?" he asked despite the fact that the man was definitely not a kid. Then again everyone is a kid when you date back thousands of years.

"Uh," the man furrowed his brows in response perhaps perturbed by the fact that the deity seemed to look down on him.

"Well your daughter and 'that chat boy' as you so kindly called him are destined to be together, fate and such have proclaimed them being together," he said very nonchalantly," nearly every black cat and Lady luck end up together, then again lady luck isn't the best term since not all of them were female but then again precedent."

Her father had enough time to exclaim in shock before Marinette was practically panicking, destined to be with Chat? But what about what she wanted what about Adrien. Part of her soared at thinking of having something so easily set up that no matter what someone would love her but the other part was terrified. She still wasn't even sure how she felt about the boy she didn't want destiny and things like that to tell her she couldn't be with whom she wanted to be.

"What no!" Marinette exclaimed," I can't have a fate like that what about Adrie- I mean if I happen to like someone else?"

Her mother and father shook their heads fondly in response," everyone knows honey, just say you like Adrien," her mother said gently with only the slightest tone of exasperation.

Plagg snorted, and then his snort morphed into a chuckled, and then he was full on rocking back and forth simply cackling.

"I-I don't understand," Marinette stuttered looking at her equally confuse parents," what's so funny?

"Oh-oh my god you don't- hahaha, this is rich, I-I-I, hahahaha," he devolved into peals of laughter falling around on the counter arms and legs flailing in the air as he move around," you're serious! I'm gonna throw up my cheese I-I-I, oh my god my side, hahaha," he wheezed, degrading in to soft breathy noises of glee," oh-oh-oh," he rolled off the counter," ah! Ow," he complained, before flying upwards.

He flew up close into Marinette's face," this is going to be delightful fun miss Dupain-Cheng, I have heard much of you and I can't wait to see how my chosen is dealing with Tic-Tok"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked forcing herself to stare him down as his stinky breath wafted into her face (a new respect for Chat was filled swarming her being)," Tikki is very kind and wouldn't harm anyone."

Plagg grinned a knowing Cheshire grin," no, but mid transformation kwami swaps are un-nerving."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Transform and you'll see madam; after all you know the words."

Marinette looked at the taunting creature and swallowed nervously," no. I'm going to go see master Fu and get information."

"Well not at this hour you can't," her mother said," and super heroine or not I can't let you go without a bit of sleep, you haven't slept all night and I demand that you rest before you go."

"Mammon I've gotten no sleep before and gone to class," she reasoned out.

Her mother huffed," that's part of the problem Marinette, you need rest, and even if you don't normally get enough sleep I want you to get sleep tonight so that you'll be in the right mindset if there is another akuma attack. Things are going to have to change now and we're going to have to have a big talk but not right now, we're all too tired and need rest."

Marinette slumped her shoulders," alright mammon, Come on Plagg you can rest for the night in Tikki's cubby hole."

The Marinette practically stomped upstairs not wanting to go to bed but still flopping onto it with a loud sigh.

"We should go out and find Tick-Tok," Plagg said.

Marinette rolled upwards and looked at the kwami, "No I'm going to bed, my mom told me to and as much as I hate it she's right. I'm very tired."

Plagg slumped," you're no fun no wonder you and Tic-Tok got along."

"Tikki is great Plagg she has given me good advice time and time again I feel bad for Chat if he has to deal with you being this unhelpful," Marinette challenged.

"She has probably discouraged you from doing things you want too hasn't she? Like getting revenge on that Chloe brat."

"No she's been right and level headed, and I never should stoop to her level and when I took her phone Tikki was right that it just made everything worse," Marinette admitted.

"You stole her phone!" the Kwami cackled," that's great! why did Tikki get you? I wish I got you! Haha!"

"You don't mean that," Marinette said sitting up," you got Chat for a reason and I think Master Fu knew that if I got you I would've _borrowed_ Chloe's phone much longer or _borrowed_ Adrien's and Alya's phones for longer as well."

"Wait you took their phones too?" he asked something flickering on his face that was a mixture of amusement and knowing.

"Yeah and Tikki was right it was wrong for me to borrow their phones," Marinette said.

"Oh this explains so much! Kiddo this is great I can't wait to be able to be able to see your face," he practically cackled to himself.

A few hours ago Marinette would've been provoked to ask him what he meant but after nearly six or so hours of him cryptically making comments and amusedly watching her stumble over her words and get confused. And after getting nothing from him but being embarrassed in front of her parents, she was done. Every time she was telling a story to her parents telling them what happened and trying to tastefully leave out the awkward moments Plagg would bring them up.

The most annoying time was when she was telling the story about the akuma that made people make out. She'd tried to leave out the part where she'd kissed Chat but as she moved on he insisted on embarrassing her.

 _"So the akuma ended up showing at the school while I was talking to Adrien for a moment and then we both ended up seeing the akuma so we ran into the school. Adrien then said he was going to go get help and he walked away. I looked around to make sure no one was there and went to transform but then Chat showed up behind me."_

 _Her parents gasped._

 _"He didn't see Tikki or me about to transform, we talked for a bit and then the akuma ended up getting nearer so we- uh- hide out and then we ended up splitting up and I transformed into Ladybug and we-"_

 _Plagg laughed," hold up kid you left out the most important part._

 _She furrowed her eyebrows," no I didn't Plagg nothing got left out that's what happened," she firmly stated trying to tell him to not say what she knew he was about to say._

 _"What about you making out with Chat?" he asked._

 _"You what?" he father asked while her mother stared at her._

 _"That's not important to the story," she muttered._

 _"I disagree!" Plagg sang._

 _Her parents nodded in agreement and started to pepper her with questions about what happened._

 _"It wasn't like that that's why I didn't want to bring it up! It was just so we didn't get shot like Nino and Alya had been it wasn't supposed to mean anything!" Marinette shouted gesturing wildly with her hands," it was just so we didn't end up actually getting stuck like that._

 _"Then why didn't you just fake a make out session?" Plagg taunted." Or actually run?"_

 _"I-I it was-I didn't … it was just a rash plan it wasn't supposed to mean anything!"_

 _Plagg smirked," do you think that's how Adrien felt when he kissed you?"_

 _Her parents gasped and demanded more answers," How did you know about that?" Marinette demanded," were you and Chat there? Were you two watching me?"_

 _"In a matter of speaking," the kwami purred knowingly._

 _Marinette sputtered and tried to get an answer from him while her parents demanded answers from her._

 _"It wasn't like that," she snapped at her parents," he doesn't like me like that he got grazed by the make out ray that's why he kissed me he doesn't like me he pushed through the power of the ray to- to push me away."_

Needless to say after that her parents looked at her a little differently and they were a bit more delicate with what and how they asked their questions. But she was grateful for them looking away when she turned to wipe away the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure you're gonna be laughing to yourself the entire time," Marinette rolled her eyes," Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go to bed because in the morning we're talked to master Fu."

 _Sorry for the delays and such with other chapters taking so long I'd had writers block but now it's gone. As always please leave a review those help me write and know if I'm leading you guys down the right path with the story or if you guys are actually enjoying it. Get ready for more exposition and for hawky to get some spot light!_


	26. NOT AN UPDATE

hey everyone sorry for the lack of updates i've been trying but life has really sucker punched me i'd hoped to get time to update during the winter break but we visited my aunt and uncle for the holiday and many things happened and recently i have also been very stressed i'm in my senior year of high school and i've had to really buckle down and i am writing a book. i will start to spend more time on writing again as things hopefully start to calm down. i did get a review from someone saying that they found plot holes. and whoever you are thank you, i'll certainly try to be more vigilent as of now never be afraid to tell me of story discrepencies i am trying my best and getting harsh reveiws is part of the process. of couse please be nice s i do have a beating heart but and input on how to improve scenes in your opinion is great because other opinions are instrmental in growth in writing. again i'm sorry for the lack of update. i'll try to get some stuff out soon. i am very tired though and all that said sorry for the grammer issues and thank you for readingall the way through :) 


	27. Chapter Twenty-five: Trapped

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A tall blonde woman asked holding a bundle in her arms.

Gabriel Agreste eyes lined with bags and cut with tired brows looked up at the woman his hair which was once a deep golden yellow was already candy cane striping with the grey of age.

"We can't be certain of anything but this is the best plan we have, we must figure out why it's acting up," he looked at the jewel resting on his desk. It was under a microscope and his book laid open just next to it as he tried to decipher it and discover the truth of the blue fan he had resting momentarily dormant.

"Gabriel, I know you're worried but, we have other things to worry about now," she looked at the blanket in her arms a small chubby arm outreaching to play with her golden locks straying from her elegant yet messy bun.

"I know but until we find out why your blacking out transformed can you at least promise me you won't transform without letting me know so I can make sure you're okay," he asked gently.

The woman looked like she was about to protest, as if she didn't agree but once she examined his face it seemed like she rethought her reaction that she was about to dish out and nodded," Alright, but don't stay up to late, okay honey?"

He nodded, but while he didn't stay up to late that night there were a years of nights later where he didn't sleep the entire night.

Nearly two years later Gabriel was awake his lab station now crammed in the far corner of his design room. He'd just jolted up from an impromptu nap, he'd been passing out in the seat doing work a lot more as of late.

There were giggles and Gabriel watched from his slightly cracked door His wife hold their son and help him down the railing by making him slide. She exclaimed the word "wheee!" with the boy and then as he reached the end she plucked the little boy up and spin him in circles.

Gabriel smiled faintly, but the smile quickly was dropped, he had a job to do. He couldn't be distracted, nothing could stop him he needed to for them, to get this done. It wouldn't take long, this would be done before he knew it.

Resolve now settling in his mind on what he'd do he heard his wife call away their child the promise of playing with the piano. And as the keys chinked away. The elegant strokes of noise from his wife and the choppy inexperienced clicks of strikingly harsh notes from his son rang out in the air. Even with Adrien's clinking he was comforted. Softly smiling Gabriel bent his head to look at his notes again. Determined to make a breakthrough he ran a hand through his greying hair and set on the diagram again.

An aged paper with the illustration of the peacock miraculous notes and further illustrations littering it's page. Some even in his own hand, but one, one was in a different language and he was trying to translate it. He didn't recognize the tongue but he could see that it was ancient , and paired with its notes on the ladybug pages as well as the chat noir ones he had a feeling that this was the secret, that this was what he was looking for that this was the key to fixing the jewel.

 **LBCN**

It was late at night there was a cold breeze tickling across the mans face, he'd finally gone to bed, in his bed not at the desk because his wife had convinced him too, it had been a few weeks since he'd finally gotten an idea of what the lines in the book might mean but even with some rough rough translations it wasn't perfect and his wife told him he needed rest.

Gabriel turned to his side to look at his wife but her half of the bed was empty and cold, her weight was shifted elsewhere. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he rolled out of bed and padded to the door. His wife was probably checking in on their son.

Feet sticking to the cold tiling he slowly stalked down the halls to the room he knew his wife would be in. it took a lot to convince her to have the rooms be so far apart, she wanted their rooms to be next to each other but Gabriel convinced her that just down the hall would be fine that there were people that could also watch Adrien if they took a moment to get to the room.

There was a chill in the hall that was biting his bones; Gabriel would have to ask someone to bump up the thermostat. He finally got to the end of the hall having taken his time for he had no sense of urgency. The door was propped open there was a crinkled page on the door with the words "Adrien's room" written twice. Once in his wife's elegant script not even disrupted by the crayon it was written in.

And another time written in his son's careful but messy scrawl. The letters were all over the place and one of them was upside down and three of them were backwards but it certainly looked better than it had before. And all over the edges were drawings done by Adrien and small shapes done with precision by his wife. His favorite thing about the paper was that it was an old design sheet he'd thrown out.

And although he hadn't been there to make the sign with them the half- finished design that his son and wife seemed to have taken upon themselves to finish was a part of it none the less.

Creaking the door the rest of the way open making a small note to get the hinges oiled soon he entered his sons room.

It was a large room nearly as big as most people's houses if he was to be honest. The walls were all different bright colors littered with posters and bright drawings and the window paned wall on the far end had expo and the jelly drawing goop on It that everyone seemed to make pictures with. The windows had snowflakes and pumpkins, leaves and candy canes. There were hearts and fireworks, there were basically images for every holiday under the sun. There were to simply put it the marks of a children's room everywhere from the plastic play furniture to the stuffed toys everything a kid could want.

The room was drawing colder, the problem was an open window in the far end of the room, Gabriel turned to talk to his wife to comment on the window to say something on its state of open to inform her that it was the reason for the cold state of the room. Really almost anything in that vein of conversation but once he tried to find her to his dismay she wasn't there.

Swallowing he called out his wife's name unable to see her anywhere hoping that she was just behind some furniture but even the most cursory glance would reveal that she was no where to be seen, in fact neither was his son.

Blood running cold he approached the window, chill air running around him dancing about him making him shake to the bone. His stomach balling into knots he reached a hand up and swung himself out. He knew, a part of him hoped beyond all evidence but he knew.

And there on the roof his heart plummeting with the temperature he stood and saw his wife, standing close, so close to the edge of the building, a soft greenish blue glow emanating from her.

He called out her name it nearly got lost in the wind but she caught it, her eyes with their soft color now glowing a harsh grey. "hello husband," she sang almost serenely but there was another layer like her voice was being stretched in the wrong way in just the slightest way.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as she turned around, and to his gut wrenching horror she was holding their child in her arms.

She looked to the boy having followed Gabriel's gaze," It's a beautiful night out isn't it?"

"Honey please come over here, closer to me so we can get inside."

"The stars are soooo bright out tonight," she absentmindedly stated her small feet teetering closer to the edge.

He looked just fastened on her cardigan was the peacock miraculous glowing a harsh almost angry light," look at them glow," she looked up," shame the light pollution has burned most of them out there used to be so many of them before."

He decided to humor her to maybe get her closer to him as he approached slowly," yes but at least we have these few."

"Oh there used to be galaxies hung in the sky, years ago even in the city of lights, there was so much beauty, I remember it all." She looked down back at the reality of the situation and seemed to see her husband again he eyes returned to their normal color and Gabriel hoped it was just the lighting," why do I remember it? Why do I see this, I-I shouldn't see this."

She stumbled, thankfully forward, she groaned loudly," my head," she mumbled.

The bundle in her arms started to stir and make noises the two and a half year old would be awake soon. She looked up at him again," w-why do I know these things? Gabriel please help- please –please-" she devolved into a series of muttered words before her eyes stabbed out a grey sheen.

"Let me out!" her voice stretched out rapidly and hoarsely in a new tone that wasn't even close to his wife's. Adrien started to cry in fear as he fitfully moved around

"Who- what?" he managed to choke out not sure how to phrase the question.

And then it was gone his wife was slumping on the roof her legs buckled under her as she held her child close tears streaming down her face. She stroked the boys back holding him tightly their cries mingling into the night air

Gabriel rushed forward whatever had frozen him dispelled into the cold wintery air as he grabbed his family. "I'm sorry I wasn't there I'll do whatever it takes I won't leave you ever again neither of you I won't let either of you out of my sight ever again. I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he repeated the apology a thousand times as he stroked his wifes golden hair and as his son fell silent he continued to vow to keep them safe.

"Gabriel," his wife looked up finally, her face close to his as they continued to embrace," Gabriel there is someone in the pendent."

"I know the kwami," he stated.

"No," she softly called out," someone in great great pain, someone we need to help, someone trapped who's not supposed to be there."

LB&CN

 _This took too long I apologize I thank everyone for their reviews they are a great deal of help I sincerely mean it that I need everyone's reviews and different perspectives so that I can learn and grow as an author because even harsh reviews in the past have helped me grow. If you do like this please tell me why, and if you hate it also please tell me why it's all a great great help. I really struggled with this chapter more than I thought I would but hey soon things should get back in stride and things will make sense hopefully. Happy new years, and to anyone that also celebrates the Chinese new year that's soon have fun. I hope you all had a good winter break whether it was Christmas, Hanukah , or any of the others that I'm sure I'll butcher spelling._


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six: Passing of the Torch

He was running out of time. He could sense it, or rather Wayzz could. What he'd do without the kwami he didn't know but he was about to find out, it was about time he passed the torch. He'd been watching the boy, and the other two for weeks almost months now, and if he thought about it he supposed it was creepy how intimately he knew of their lives but unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir he could not be certain that they were right for the job but now, _now_ he was certain.

He was sure of the Alya girl first, she was headstrong yes, and rash very much so actually. That had been proven once the destruction sisters where on the scene. But she was also very intelligent and compassionate, Master Fu had figured out how to follow her site early on and while she did run headlong into the danger she had a certain respect for the heroes that went beyond idealism.

Once the two were de transforming she stood her ground to tell the other reporters to back off. He'd initially been worried about her quest for the truth considering why she'd been akumatized but after seeing her sacrifice finding out for the sake and respect off the hero's he knew that, that combination of loyalty and headstrong attitude was the right one for Trixx.

It was almost dangerous to send out Trixx with her temperament but somehow, he knew, there was something about Alya that would balance it out, regardless of their similarities in personality there was something about them that was different enough that wouldn't cause a problem.

So he checked that off his list one down two to go. The next one he didn't mean to pick so readily. While Alya he knew a lot of from Marinette and from watching the Pair the next he knew more from reputation rather than interaction.

But there was something about her that caught his attention, regardless of her rude nature and horrible demeanor her sensed, almost a pain to her. Yes, Chloe Bourgeois was a pampered bully, and often did horrible things for attention but there was also a sense of melancholy about her actions. There was something about her that made Fu stop and pause.

So he tailed her and hid in shadows and got Wayzz to help him get information. He watched as she bullied her classmates and akumatize them but then, afterward, there was a softness to her gaze, and then after Nathanael became the evilustrator he saw something shocking. Early in the morning when no one could see before even Sabrina arrived she went to the boy's locker and put in a small gift, it was a set of nice illustration pens double ended and with varying thicknesses.

From that moment on he watched her carefully as she would give small expensive gifts to the akumatized people. Melene received a small tie-dye hair tie of a very nice material, Sabrina not only got her best friend pin back from the girl but later she placed a box of nice hair dye in the girls things knowing that Sabrina had been wanting to dye her bangs green for a very long time despite its clashing with her red locks.

Alya received a small Chat Noir charm to go with her Ladybug one; Ivan eventually (despite the long pause since she'd akumatized him) got a pair of tickets to his favorite band's concert in the next month. Kim got a Valentine's note that was written in a different hand than her own and unsigned so as not to be caught of course.

Alex got a watch upkeep kit, a small set for oiling and polishing, Chloe even smiled softly once she noticed that the girl's watch was gleaming more brightly afterward. Rose got a small vial of rose-scented perfume; Julika got a dark grey hair clip with curly Q decals.

Afterwards, she began to gift out small things to even the people she didn't akumatize, Max got a rubber grippy accessory for his game controller, Nino was given an otamatone, mainly as a joke but even she was fed up with the mechanical screeched of the false notes at some point.

The gifts became a little-unspoken mystery in the class, no one really spoke about it and even if no one really knew who it was they theorized, some people were almost certain it was Chloe but again no one said anything, it breathed a hope into the classroom that eventually they could all be friends.

Master Fu noticed that Lila never got a gift, but even he supposed that things like that really took time. He then after noticing this and having reports from Wayzz come back about it started to watch her more closely. He transformed into the turtle hero for the first time in a while, he used the turtles hiding power to watch her have dinner with her father one afternoon.

It was late sometime right after she was akumatized for the second time, not even a week had passed. There was a silence that constricted the empty room of Chloe and her father, as the thickset man sipped his soup broth and checked his phone for important messages or emails.

"Father," Chloe began measuredly her nasally voice only hitting the faintest note of an emotion.

The mayor didn't respond he continued to tap away on his phone eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing at random intervals.

"Daddy," she scoffed annoyance twinging her vice nearly painting over some other much smaller emotion that Fu was having trouble picking up on.

The man continued to not respond.

"DAAaaDY!" she shouted at him.

"Hm uh, oh?" he said confused looking up from his phone," Yes Chloe dear?" he slathered on the honey thick sweetness to his voice.

Chloe cleared her throat and start," Daddy there is something I need to tell you," she looked down at her bowl nervous," I'm-" she looked up at her father probably intending to meet his eyes once she told him whatever this was but he was once again on his phone.

She cleared her throat with an "hmm hmm, Fathe _eeee_ r," she sang out frustration ringing true in the tone.

He laughed nervously and looked up," Uh sorry Chloe but I need to leave unless this is urgent then I must go." He started to walk away from the table

"But Daddy was going to tell you," her father was out of the door," that I was Bi," she trailed out sadly. She tugged her hair loops to the side before she straightened out her back," I'll tell him next time," she muttered to herself getting up. She was so quiet that it was almost indiscernible from the dead air in the room. She walked past master Fu seeming to steel herself on some action further than that.

Afterwards he was almost certain that she was perfect for Pollen, he followed her a few more times and watched her interact with people but got the impression that she was just too stuck in her ways and too proud to actually apologize, he got the impression too that she was afraid to apologize that if she did then the others might turn on her more.

So he knew that Pollen was the right one for her, that they were similar in pride and sense of who they were and their beauty standards. But he somehow knew that that would cause them both to soften and no longer be so harsh on them both tearing each other down.

The last one was the most difficult to figure out, while he was more careful with Trixx and Pollen in the sense that he was afraid of his past repeating he was even more afraid to pass off Wayzz, because the Kwami had given him strength and wisdom for decades now. He'd given him support and understanding for just as long and he'd helped him understand a world that he once thought was too strange and wondrous to be real.

So he vetted the next three boys carefully. While Alya he'd been certain of early on and Chloe eventually they were pretty much the only candidates for their miraculous. The Turtle miraculous was different, he was closer to the kwami and as such took longer to decide. The one that really stood out against the other two was Nino Lahiffe.

And while the other two boys were each their own version of brave and wise there was something about Nino that always told him he'd be the one to inherit the turtle miraculous. Regardless he followed the other two boys even with Nino, almost as if to delay what he knew was inevitable.

One boy was out of the running once he saw him run leaving another in the path of the destructing Akuma, Fu didn't blame him Akumas were terrifying and there was nothing wrong with wanting to save yourself but his failure to see the person and get them out of the way even if Chat Noir later picked them up and saved them was still enough for him to consider him not a good candidate.

The second one did nothing wrong in particular but after he watched Nino for a while he was very aware that the other couldn't possibly be the wielder of his dear friend. He watched as Nino reassured Adrien and helped him navigate through school, it was heartwarming and although he hid it well Fu could tell when Nino knew Adrien's secret. He wasn't sure if the blonde had told him or not but the silent reassurance that he gave his friend.

He watched as the boy had a falling out with Alya and while he knew that them being miraculous welders wouldn't help and would certainly make it all worse he was also was aware though that, in the long run, it would strengthen their relationship.

He watched as he swallowed his fear and posed with Adrien for a shoot. He watched as he just posed doing his best and then when he was a lackey for the Akuma he fought well. But what sold him was the incident with the sisters of destruction.

He watched as with a moment of quick thinking he backed Alya away and tried to move her out of the way from the destruction, and then going farther and shielding her with his body. Despite the fact that he waited longer, that was the moment that really sold him on Nino being the welder of the turtle miraculous. Despite all his fears and waiting and hedging that was the moment when he was absolutely certain that this was the correct decision to make. So on the night of the red moon, he handed out the miraculous'.

Like he'd done with Ladybug and Chat Noir nearly four years ago planted the miraculous boxes. He hobbled to Chloe's building and whilst he was in the elevator transformed and turned invisible. Hobbling he entered her room as the butler opened the door.

The Butler moved a cart of facial products towards Chloe, Chloe thanked him, which really surprised master Fu and she started to set the ends of her hair in one of those cloth curlers for wet hair and placed a face mask on her face.

His joints aching from all the movement he very carefully placed the box in the closet on a small podium knowing that she'd notice it in the morning.

Next, he went to Alya's and at this point, it was much closer to the morning, because he had to feed Wayzz after turning invisible but he also didn't feel like it'd be right to enter her home while she was sleeping, it made him feel creepy.

Once her parents left for the morning to go to work he entered with the open door and placed the box on her bedside table, he was a little concerned when he saw her younger siblings because he worried that they'd open the box first but she closed the door and shoed them away when they tried to enter so he figured it would be okay.

He exited the apartment and was halfway down the street as himself when he saw Nino walk towards the girl's home muttering to himself.

"So Al," he cut himself off," no Alya I-I-I-I uuh-uh-uh-uh like you? No want to, uh," he cut himself off," hit I'm aaah shit I'm screwed," he went to turn around in fear looking like he wanted to scream but then he was walking there again making his way towards her house running a hand through his short hair muttering worriedly.

And Master Fu reached for his miraculous.

"Master?" Wayzz said putting a hand on the bracelet.

"I have to pass the torch now," he said sadly to the kwami.

"I know," Wayzz said whipping a tear from his face," It's just- I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too dear friend but our story is coming to close now."

Wayzz nodded and Fu removed the bracelet and with a quick burst of light his friend was gone. He grabbed the box from his pocket and placed the bracelet in, he walked down the sidewalk towards the boy and intended to slip the box into his bag when the boy very quickly turned around and bumped into master Fu.

"Ah I'm so sorry!" he said giving the man a hand up," I wasn't looking where I was going dude, I am so sorry," he rambled before noticing the cane on the ground, he picked it up and handed it to him.

While he did so Fu put the box in his bag, once he received his cane he smiled at him," So young man what seems to have you down?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Nino asked him confused.

"You've been muttering to yourself and keep turning around.

Nino looked surprised," oh right ha-ha, well it's really nothing it's just," he looked down ashamed," Things with my friend Alya have been a little weird recently and well I wanted to fix it, ya know dude?"

Master Fu nodded," may I ask why it is strange?"

Nino laughed awkwardly," it's a really long story man and honestly, I feel a little strange about talking to you a stranger about this."

"That's understandable," he nodded," but sometimes a stranger is the best person to talk to about your problems."

"Not to be rude man but, why do you care?" he asked, Fu, gave him a confused looked," well the thing is I don't know you and to be honest I did knock you over.

"Sometimes it's just a good thing to ask people how they are doing.

Nino sighed," Well see there was this Akuma and it made people make out and so, me and Al ended up making out and well neither of us talked about it so it, it got really awkward really fast.

"Well, in my opinion, it seems like this is a misunderstanding and maybe it's awkward because she returns your feelings.

Nino turned red in response," how did you- I mean what makes you think I like her?"

"Sometimes the matters of the heart are more readable on our faces than we'd like to believe.

"Well I should go," Nino said turning awkwardly.

"Well good luck, young man," Fu said turning around and leaving.

And Maybe they'd solve things after all and maybe the miraculous' wouldn't make things strange. He turned down the street and chanced a glance at Nino who was now walking down the sidewalk determination in his stride and Master Fu smiled he'd chosen well, he could tell.

* * *

Yo, guys, this was a lot easier to write than the last chapter and I'm getting better schedule wise and such reviews are always appreciated. :)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Backstory Part Two

**_Please read this author's note if you're sensitive to graphic implications of medieval aged treatments to mental health.:_**

 _Hey, there is a brief implication of bad medieval cures for mental illness, it's in the first five or so paragraphs and then it's gone, just cause it has t do with mental health rather than a superhero battle I feel like I should give you all forewarning. It's not too graphic but still, I feel like implications can be worse. Anyways I'm rambling but I hope this message came across right._

* * *

 _The next two years were almost painful for Tikki; the young girl used ladybugs power for the collection of jewels and then watched the girl in the day use the money treat her mother but… well treating her mother wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that Tikki knew it wasn't going to help…_

 _It started well enough the girl used the money to treat her normally, having doctors show up to give her medicine. But then, then things went wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong, they started suggesting, other treatments. Treatments that no sane person should ever consider._

 _"Mother I need to go," The girl whispered to a frail woman lying in bed blankets draped across her form._

 _The woman didn't respond she looked away in the distance and muttered deliriously sweat labored on her brow as she flicked her eyes around looking, looking for something just out of reach. Her eyes kept just looping around and around and around as she looked away from reality. There were bandages wrapped tightly around her skull and Tikki was nauseated to know why._

 _To know that the fragile organ that kept humans sane, the center of their being was mined for as recklessly as it could possibly be simply because she sometimes fainted. The doctors insisted that it was necessary and the young girl had believed them, because that what people did, who were they to argue, it's not like they were aware of what the human body was, or how it worked._

 _"Goodbye mother," the girl kissed her mother's hand._

 _Tikki floated a short distance away the old woman was so far gone that she wasn't able to react to a flying mythical being. Still, Tikki made sure to float a respectful distance away regardless of her feelings on the girl who stole her away she respected her relationship with her mother._

 _"Let's go Tikki," the girl sneered at the kwami," spots on"_

 _That night she ran faster and harder looking for more and more through the streets and on the roofs looking for any glimmer of jewels while she headed over to her mark. Tikki tried to extend a message out to protest to argue anything but it was no use she was heading towards that cargo ship regardless of what Tikki said… or tried to say._

Tikki stopped talking at that moment. She tugged her antennae as she looked up at Adrien who was staring at her. "Well this is where the story b-becomes a little m-more-" she looked down, "distressing. See I wasn't there for most of the rest of this so this is mainly what I've been able to weasel out of Plagg … and well Duusu was able to tell me what she could but even then…" she trailed off letting the implication hang in the air.

Adrien wanted to ask who Duusu was but there was something in the Kwami's face that he couldn't place a fear or maybe a hesitation that he didn't want to test so he remained silent.

 _Plagg was on the other side of the city talking with the scientist but in a moment he was perked up," she transformed," he growled out angered at the misuse of his other halves powers._

 _"Plagg Claws out!" the boy called out. He ran where the tugging sensation that Plagg shared with him to where he knew the ladybug welder would be._

("I thought that's what that was!" Adrien thought to himself.)

 _In no time they were on a cargo crate hidden in the night only the glow of the Māo's eyes-_

"Māo?" Adrien asked despite himself.

"It's Chinese," Tikki stated.

"I know that," Adrien said," but Chinese for cat? Isn't that a little on the nose?"

"Isn't Chat Noir?" Tikki reasoned," does that not just mean black cat?

"Fair," Adrien shrugged and Tikki smiled before she continued her story.

 _In no time they were on a cargo crate hidden in the night only the glow of the Māo's eyes in the night illuminated the darkness. There was silence and no movement when suddenly Māo's night vision picked up a rustle. His heart raced and he went to move closer, but it was just a deckhand, settling, some crate somewhere. Then he saw it. The young deckhand knocked over the crate. And then tumbling out of it was a box. And as the box rolled and opened with a chink there was a small pendant that bounced out._

 _It was small and shaped like a set of peacock feathers made into a fan there were jewels set into its surface and the young deckhand that the young Māo noticed was a young girl with short boyish hair and the Māo despite himself was struck by her beauty, as cliché as it sounds he was frozen._

 _He watched as she picked up the broach with an awed expression she rubbed her thumb against the surface. She seemed to be mesmerized, her billowing shirt fluttering in the wind._

 _Then there was a rustling and then suddenly the girl using the ladybugs power was there and she was swiping the broach from the deck-hand girl's hand. But the girl wasn't going down without a fight._

 _In seconds her arm moved in a quick succession of movement, she also kicked upwards at the same and the ladybug dropped the broach in shock slightly winded. But then her face split into a sinister grin and she cracked her neck._

 _"Goodie a challenge!" she said her tone almost musical in her excitement, as the deckhand grabbed up the broach and put her fists up in the universal sign of 'come at me.'_

 _At this point Māo jumped down flipping," now missy, why don't you fight someone your own league?" he asked a cocky smirk playing on his lips the fangs from his transformation biting into his bottom lip while they glinted in the moonlight with an energy of practiced ease._

 _Unfortunately, the young girl caught in the middle of this misunderstood the situation and kicked Māo in his round-tables," Back off," she spat out in a stilted accent making it clear that she was from somewhere else._

 _Māo groaned out," I was going to fight her," he pointed weakly to the spotted thief now making her way towards the box as he fell over with a thud_

 _The deckhand muttered something in a language that Māo couldn't understand and then ran the short distance to the thief and threw a fist at her. The thief, however, saw this coming and used her forearm to block the punch, she then grabbed the deckhands arm and threw her over her head behind her._

 _The deckhand skidded to the ground before she rolled around and scampered to her feet and ran close to the ground back to the thief who was holding the octagonal box in her arms cradling it like a precious possession. Māo no having recovered ran towards the thief as well._

 _She saw this coming and threw her yo-yo into the air and propelled herself upwards and the two ran into each other. They collided with a meaty thunk as skulls made painful contact; the thief giggled and ran off stuffing the box into her bag._

 _"Ow you moron!" the deckhand complained._

 _"Put on the broach," Māo called out as he stumbled upwards to go towards her._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"Just do it," he smirked and then used his staff to fling himself upwards; with a flip, mind you like the slightest bit of the show off that he was he was gone._

 _The deckhand did put on the broach and there was a flash of green and blue light radiating from her. And soon she was a peacock themed hero and chasing the ladybug thief with Māo._

 _"Hey Boy!" she shouted towards him," What's going on?"_

 _"I'll explain later!" he shouted at her," trust me I know it's strange just get the box and her earrings!"_

 _And thus the multi-hour chase commenced. They kept losing her for the briefest of moments before finding her again. Then the girl had an idea as she saw the thief run into the alley below them._

 _"Māo," she said looking at him and somehow the boy understood, and she grappled his shoulders and jumped over him like one would in a children's game before he snagged her feet with his pole and extended it high in the air throwing her with accelerated force toward the thief, she kept her fan folded by her side until she was right in front of the thief and used it to slow her descent._

 _The thief backed up and turned to run the other way when Māo was right there standing with his staff used as a barrier. In another tale perhaps this wouldn't look good, in another tale or another telling perhaps it would look like the girl was being attacked but it wasn't another tale, it was clear were the right and wrong lay in this tale._

 _She went to extend her yo-yo again and propel herself upwards but the duo had learned from their mistakes at this point and was not fooled. Māo held onto one end of his staff and extended the other so that it knocked the trajectory of the whizzing red and black object down._

 _In a downwards swoop he also knocked the bag and snagged the box as it fell out of the bag. She growled angrily in the response and then started to dart forward to attack, but the girl behind her used her fan to snag her from behind and all that the ladybug thief was able to do was fling her yo-yo and hit Māo so hard in the head he passed out._

 _The peacock girl tried to attack her but now that she wasn't able to keep her pinned in one place and her only weapon was a fan that she'd never used before, and as a result, it was relatively easy for the thief to run up to the roof and try to escape._

 _The deckhand having literally been thrown into this jumped up to the roof using the fan to propel herself upwards and lunged at the thief. The thief punched her in the face and they started to brawl back and forth for a few moments before the thief's foot slipped and they fell to the roof to start rolling back and forth on the roof._

 _At one point the thief was on the top and punching the other girl until her nose bled but then the deckhand managed to get the upper-hand and punch her in the face using the momentum of that action to roll on the top. Suddenly though they were both aware of how close they were to the edge._

 _In a moment of quick thinking, the thief rolled closer and tried to fling the other girl over the edge. but the deckhand managed to grasp onto a tile and hoist herself up and then flip upwards and land on her feet. The thief at the same time stumbled upwards and snatched the broach on the girl's shirt, and in return, the deckhand snatched the earrings and in a quick succession of events, there was a tearing of flesh and cloth._

 _There was screaming and shouting but at the end of it all they each had jewels grasped in their hands and the thief who's ears were bleeding decided to run and get out of the situation. The deckhand was unable to move because she was finally stumbling in shock and unable to process what was going on._

 _And then over the course of the next few months, the pair started to work together, they stopped the thief countless times from stealing things and researched the miraculous' when they had time. The girl was having trouble escaping her father and his business on the boat to help but slowly yet surely they fell into a rhythm._

 _And then the rhythm faltered, only to become stronger. The beating of two hearts that sang out in a lonely night slowly fell together into synchronization, a song, the beat of two drums beating out and together. The falter was nothing more than a transition period a pause where they realized that something more was there and then the beat was stronger faster better._

 _However they weren't the only ones to realize the feelings, the thief noticed as well and she tried to use it against them a jab there an insult here. She poked and prodded and jeered finding the smallest insecurities to tear open like a wound._

 _"We need to find a way to stop her," The girl stated," she's already trying to take our miraculous. And Tikki said we can't let that happen._

 _The scientist looked up from his leather-bound book that he'd been writing in," I know that's why I'm putting all our research into this," he gestured to the book and then flipped through the pages revealing drawings of them in their costumes._

 _"I know but we need something to-to stop her from ever using another miraculous something that forces her to never be able to make a wish."_

 _"It's hardly like we can blame her," he paused," she lost her mother, it's reasonable for her to want her back," he stopped his hand that had continued moving and writing finally faltered._

 _"I'm sorry," she said looking down._

 _He looked back up eyes rimmed red," no it's fine, we need to stop her she's going too far."_

 _"Well, there is one thing we can do," Plagg stated._

"Wait Plagg offered help?" Adrien looked at Tikki in shock.

Tikki offered a weak smile," he wasn't always so cynical you know. He used to care about his chosen and help them, but then the curse happened."

"They curse?" Adrien asked.

Tikki heaved," I'm getting there."

 _Over the next three months they frantically prepare, they frantically researched and they frantically perfected their solution, and finally, on the night of the blood moon, everything was ready. The pair were on top of a building waiting, waiting in silence knowing that the girl had been casing the place they were watching for months._

 _Māo suddenly took his lady's hand, she turned to say something but his expression explained perfectly what it was. He was scared but they needed to do this, and he was ready to do this with her. She smiled softly the scarf made mask to her costume fluttering in the wind._

 _He pecked her on the cheek and for a brief tender moment there was nothing to worry about the two were content and the silence enveloped them in a hug. Then there was a crash._

 _Their heads snapped and looked at the storefront it was hemorrhaging smoke and the glass pooling in the front shattered everywhere like a blood spatter. But there was no one in sight. The girl wasn't anywhere to be seen the pair met each other's gaze bewildered._

 _Māo's ears flicked and he turned quickly before shouting out and pushing ladybug out of the way. He cried out with a screech of pain and agony._

 _"Māo!" Ladybug cried out in shock it didn't take long for her to realize what must've happened and whirled around to face the thief that she knew would be behind her._

 _She had her fan folded and a blade popped out of the side held upwards in aggression. "you," she snarled," will pay." She said briefly placing a hand on her ripped earlobe._

 _Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo around in just enough time to rebut a strike from the thief. She flipped backward and tried to distract her from Māo, but the thief knew what she was doing and did not budge, she stabbed her fan downwards," your payment starts here," she said twisting._

 _"Ahg," Māo called out, he coughed and blood came out._

 _"Noooooo!" Ladybug ran at her throwing her yo-yo," it's me you want, stop-"_

Tikki cut herself off," eventually ladybug had the thief cornered and she had to perform the spell herself, Māo was unable to do so because of his wound. But unfortunately, ladybug didn't know the spell as well as him and at a crucial moment she messed up, as a result, she was trapped in the peacock miraculous."

"Well, that's great!" Adrien chimed, then he caught a glance at her expression," right?"

Tikki sadly shook her head," unfortunately she as she slowly crumbled to black churning dust that swirled into the miraculous she chanted out a curse on the miraculous wielders of creation and destruction and it has continued to affect them ever since."

Adrien licked his lips nervously suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was.

"What was the curse?" Adrien asked.

"The Black Cat always dies in defense of their Ladybug."

Adrien stared stunned, his heart shattered," no," he managed to mutter, he was destined to die from the moment he got the miraculous. He was a dead man walking it was just a matter of time really and it was a miracle that he hadn't died already.

"Māo died in his Lady's arms shortly after that succumbing to his wound, she buried him and then was forced to live the rest of her life without him, She collected his book and finished it and started an order of heroes to protect the miraculous so that this wouldn't happen again."

He felt his gut churn," a-are there any exceptions? Anyone that survived?" he asked a small glimmer of naive hope still shining.

Tikki looked at him sadly," only one but that's because he died of an illness before he could."

Adrien felt nauseous, he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. As he heaved he began to hyperventilate and cry. It was too much it was wholly and entirely overwhelming, it didn't matter what he did it was destined to happen.

"Adrien!" Tikki cried out in shock," Adrien breath."

But Adrien couldn't breathe he felt betrayed he felt lied to, there was no clue Plagg didn't know but how would he be able to do this to him if he knew.

"Did Plagg know?" he asked.

Tikki hesitated.

"Did he!" he demanded his voice cracking. He needed to know he _needed_ to.

Tikki nodded.

"You mean he knew that I'd get killed and- and he did that, he let me be Chat anyways?!"

"No Adrien don't you see," Tikki cried," he doesn't want to, he's sick of seeing them die, and he doesn't want you to die either, hasn't he ever tried to convince you to not be in love with Ladybug or tried to convince you to not be Chat Noir?"

Adrien paused before he nodded.

Tikki smiled," he doesn't want you to die, and for good reason."

Adrien smiled at the kwami wishing he'd gotten her rather than Plagg and not because the whole dying thing but because she was a whole lot nicer than Plagg. Then he froze and remembered why Plagg wasn't there with him at that moment. "Oh no Marinette."

Tikki drained of color," she'll probably be fine, after all, it's not the original miraculous so she's probably protected from that. And who knows maybe this will break the curse?" it was weak and they both knew it but it was a hope none the less that they decided to desperately cling to.

Adrien nodded, his heart still hammering, he now knew that his brush with death was much closer than he'd assumed, and despite that he couldn't find it in himself to be scared for himself anymore he was instead terrified for Marinette. It was like as quickly as his fear was there it was gone.

"So," Adrien said," what's the thief's name?"

Tikki took a pause and then seemed to quietly push the syllables out of her mouth.

There as a hanging silence in the air as some part of his brain felt like he was incredibly close to something. Something involving that name and the broach, he felt like he could imagine the pendant with perfect detail and that was the scary part some part of him knew it was shaped like fan with a blue peacock in the bottom center and it had nine feather shaped sections of a greenish blue look but then Tikki was calling for his attention and asking if he had any more questions.

"Uh, what do I want to know?" Adrien scratched his temple with his pointer finger," honestly I don't know. I'm so used to Plagg being a pain and not telling me anything that I'm not sure what I want to know…"

Tikki laughed but there was a tenor to it that was tense and unsure," Plagg is not the most helpful. Even on the best of day, it takes a lot to bribe him."

"I don't know really, I just really don't want to think about this anymore but I don't know what to ask otherwise."

Tikki nodded," that's understandable, from what Marinette has told me you already have a large lack of control in your life."

"Yeah it sucks," he said bluntly.

"Well in the morning," Tikki said," we can go to master Fu's and devise a concise plan to swap back properly and then try to fix the curse."

"Why didn't you try before?" Adrien asked.

"We did, but we did not realize at first what was happening and once we did we told the Chats and tried to break the curse but it was no use it didn't help that the Chats just fell more in love with their ladybugs once they knew their identities… so we tried to keep it a secret from them. Or rather I did and I tried to stop the others from telling each other that they were but it never works and Plagg disagreed."

"That explains him always trying to convince me to find out who she was."

Tikki nodded," he thought that telling everyone would be better, and I think part of it is he didn't want to hear the doting words from the Chats about the other but I think he was also right, I forced him to make a pact to never interfere with their decision but I think he was right. We should've been more forthright."

"Does that mean he'll tell Marinette all this?" Adrien asked.

Tikki shook her head," No, in fact, he's going to make things worse."

"Why?"

"Plagg already has… well let's call them destructive tendencies, and he does try to keep it contained but now that he's had all this power and the swap well he's going to be a little off and much more destructive than normal.

Adrien groaned," well let's hope this, uh, Master Fu?" he paused, Tikki nodded," can help."

"We'll go see him in the morning, but right now you need to go to bed," Tikki smiled kindly.

Adrien didn't argue, he was too tired to do so. But there was something that was bothering him. Something in the back of his mind that wasn't quite right. There was this strange sense that he was on the precipice of figuring something out, he really felt like he'd seen that broach somewhere the problem was where? Trying to settle on his large fluffy bed pillows constantly being moved around Adrien let a single word float in his mind. The name of the thief, and the unshakable sense that he'd heard it before.

And that single name floated despite his need for sleep the equations of what was going on floated in front of his face, and he tried to calculate where he'd heard that name before or seen the fan. At some point, he begrudgingly decided that he'd seen the fan in his father's book, but that name. He had this unshakable feeling that the name meant something.

It was as long-lost as an old childhood friend who names you hardly remembered. Eyes finally shuttering closed thoughts swirling and questions tumbling in his mind he fell off into a dreamless sleep the word, the name flitting through his mind one last time…

 _Jacqueline._

* * *

 ** _Reviews, please? Also happy early Birthday to Thomas Astruc!_**


	30. Chapter Twenty-eight: IDk man im tired

Hey i am super glad people like this but i am getting super discontent with it, and while i will finish this it's not always been on the front burner for me. i have changed as a person so dramatically since i started this and while i am proud to a degree to have created it it's something that i just want to be done with.

also i'm moving to ao3 after this and after this fic is done i'll be leaving this site, and only the fics i really like will be moving to ao3 wih me bcause i just need the change. i wont delete this fic or the profile cause it ook up so much of my life but i will be leaving soon. if yall wanna pm me for my new location on ao3 feel free but i don't want to have it linked in the main page or whatever

* * *

This was not how Chloe Bourgeois thought her day was going to go. She expected to be able to wake up get a manicure, and then weasel her father into spending time with her. She expected to have a nice lunch with him bond for a few hours and then during the second course of dinner which would be all his favorite foods of course she'd come out to him. She did _not_ expect to wake up to screaming, to have some stuck up little bee tell her what to do, and then be akumatized.

She especially did not expect to have to fight said akumatization and then getting slugged in the face by Lila. She also didn't expect to see Ladybug and Chat Noir in swapped costumes. And finally she did not expect to remember her akumatization.

Alright maybe that was all a lot at once but honestly Chloe was beyond frustrated, she wanted a bubble bath and to have her hair done, but let's start from the beginning shall we?

It was early, early morning and her dear butler woke her up with a scream. A screeching almost girly scream in her opinion, and she did not shy away from telling him that. The man however pointed upwards shaking in his shined leather shoes. Looking up she was surprised to see a fluttering akuma. The butler high tailed it out of there probably to grab security.

"Seriously I haven't even woken up yet!" she shouted out, this was not the first time that an akuma had hounded her until either she or someone else got akumatized. With a slight huff of irritation (she wasn't near mad enough for the akuma to leach onto her yet) she headed to her wardrobe. Putting on a stylish pair of warm honey yellow colored jeans with a black comb design that crept up the left leg, and a black and white striped shirt with sleeves that reached halfway down the arm. She paired it with a set of golden bangles on each wrist and her favorite necklace.

She was about to walk out of her large closet when she saw a small ornate box decorated with strange characters engraved in a golden yellow sheen that was striking against the black of the majority of it.

Suddenly her room door was busted down, it was security, they shouted something incoherent about freezing and being careful, the whole spheal that she'd heard a thousand times and would probably hear a thousand more. With a sigh she put the strange box in her pocket (because what kind of girl gets a shiny gift and doesn't tuck it away for later) and turned around to face the burly Guards," yeah, yeah I know the drill," she said tonelessly," Freeze! Oh no an akuma let's go to the bunker!" she said all in a taunting tone," honestly your job is more tedious and boring than anything I've ever heard of."

One of the guards grunted in response and gestured for her to follow the first pair while another pair followed in the rear. To be honest it was tedious, being surrounded by guards that kept shooing the akuma away fearfully while they led her to a room that was at least in theory supposed to be akuma proof. When your father is the mayor and he's loaded and he owns the most lucrative hotel in the city what more could she expect, he had an image to uphold.

After going down the dozens of stairs and multiple halls, and snaking all the way through the entire building. Chloe was in the room, it was a small basic space where no one but she and a smsll detail were allowed to be in but here and it had everything to keep her entertained for as long as possible, it even had cameras in all angles all across the entirety of the room, except for the bathroom of course. Honestly she hated it, there was nothing worse than being forced out of her room into a bare minimum living space.

The plush white velvet couches were comfortable sure but they had no design flow and even though the entire room was a plain white and had a huge tv on the farthest wall it was still nowhere near as nice as her suite. In fact this space while some would find amazing she _knew_ to be basic and boring even the white wood of the doorway entrance and then the thick marble slabs of the rest of the room was basic, even the area rug that was just a few tones off white wasn't as soft as the thick plush one in her room.

The guards forced her into the room and then closed and locked the door Chloe knew that they were just outside the door standing and 'protecting' her. With a sigh she began to eat the prepared meal for her, it was of course the best, the finest meal that could be prepared for her but it left a bitter tang in her mouth as it washed away uncomfortably and with no real sense of satisfaction. The soufflé was just okay and the crust to it was flaky albeit but it had a bitter almond taste that lingered.

The parfait with yogurt made in house was too sour and the fresh strawberries and blueberries weren't sweet enough to counteract the taste, even the granola still warm and with baked in brown sugar wasn't enough to balance out that tang. Being on a diet meant that they cut out sugars and of course she religiously counted her calories like she was expected but the lack of flavor was grating.

Once she finished she went to that bathroom, really just craving privacy fully aware of the whirring cameras in the corners watching her like an eagle. Every time she lifted her spoon it wired zooming in and out as it focused on her face then her food then her face then her food back and forth back and forth, and it wasn't just one camera it was three from every angle looking and looking and looking trying to find something, anything. She turned on the water and splashed it into her face, suddenly she was aware of a pressure in her pocket, suddenly remembering the strange box she'd found in her closet.

She opened it curiously, fully expecting it to be some expensive gift from her father as some sort of an apology for something, everything in her life was really just an exchange of some sort as a result of her father's political ties but then. Then it happened, as she unhinged the well-oiled case it began to glow brightly and shine and sparkle dazzlingly with a bright yellow golden light. And then to her surprise and fear there was a giant bee forming in the light.

"What kind of cruel practical joke," she went to complain but then to her surprise the bee began to speak.

"I am the great and beautiful Pollen, and you are my chosen I suppose."

Chloe screamed," oh my god it's a bug!"

The little creature rolled it's eyes," I'm not a bug, I am a Kwami!" she called out indignant.

"You look like a discount toy," Chloe suddenly furrowed her brows, a toy, there was something about that that seemed reminiscent of a distant memory then the 'Kwami' as it had called itself was lecturing her and complaining and saying a dozen things that honestly she tuned out until she said, super powers.

"Excuse me what?" she demanded.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" the little bee sighed exasperated.

Chloe rolled her eyes," like you can even blame me just get to the point already."

The little Kwami huffed," I am a Kwami a magical and powerful being that can give you the ability to be a super hero and look fabulous while doing so." It puffed out it's chest impressively as if expecting praise and adulation, Chloe hated her instantly.

"Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Chloe asked unable to mask her excitement.

"Yes I do suppose it is like them," Pollen droned unexcitedly clearly disappointed in the uninspired comparison, honestly the face the bee put on made it clear that not only did she expect to be praised and worshiped but she demanded it," but my powers to you are admittedly a lot more interesting. And more fabulous," she puffed out her chest again as if to show of her thick fluff.

Despite herself Chloe excitedly put in the hair piece and demanded to know more. Even if she couldn't care for the "kwami's" sour attitude she could at least revel in the fact that she was chosen to be a super hero. She knew she was worthy for such a position, she knew she deserved such an impressive responsibility and it was about time that someone had realized.

"It's called a Honey Comb," Pollen said," and once you transform you will have a Trompo for a weapon-"

"Isn't that just a Children's toy?" Chloe scoffed, like a spinning top would help in real battle.

"Is a Yo-yo not just a toy?" Pollen asked.

Chloe put her finger up in argument before it curled down again realizing she had nothing to say in response," Fine that is a fair point," she conceded very reluctantly not at all willing to let the smug creature be correct.

The ends of Pollen's lips curled up smugly into a simpering smirk that rivaled even Chloe's self-entitled gaze," your special ability will be Hive-Mind, which will let you read minds, but it has a limit and it after that you will transform back in five minutes."

"How do I transform?" Chloe asked excited to try out all her abilities.

"You say stinger extend, but at the moment you shou-"

"Pollen, Stinger extend!" she cried out to excited at the prospect of being a hero, there was a tingling bright yellow light that washed over her, he posed and flexed during the transformation dramatically and when she looked in the mirror over the sink she saw that she was wearing a black mask with yellow edges, her hair was now in a higher ponytail with two trailing pieces of ribbon like antenna. And her costume!

It was a yellow costume with three black stripes on her torso and two on her torso and on the upper thigh with al black just below the strips on her legs. Her upper chest was all covered with black matching the sleeves that only changed at the ends to be yellow. She also had a small round bag at her hip, it had three varying lengths strings attached all ending in a black and yellow bead.

Bumbling around and jumping up and down Chloe began to experimentally try to fly around, to her delight she was able to but only for short burst. She then began to experiment with her things in the bag there was indeed the trompo inside (although un-like a normal one it had an ornate string attached to the top) and she began to play with it, tossing it, and spinning it around, to her delight it was similar to Ladybug's Yo-yo in that she was able to latch it onto things and move upwards with it.

She then called out "Hive-Mind!" to try out her new power.

Disappointed by the lack of anything she said," well that was disappointing," before she groaned and doubled in pain as suddenly her mind was bombarded with nothing but thoughts.

 _Idiot girl._

 _Can't even protect herself._

 _Gets' everyone akumatized._

 _Disgrace upon her family name_

 _Little brat._

 _Always shouting for no reason_

 _Such a nuisance_

 _Can't even stop getting underfoot for more than five seconds .what happened to my little girl_

And hundreds more, but the most hurtful one was the one she recognized to be her father's voice, the last one, the one saying that she was always in the way. It was a thought that plagued her constantly and she always knew to a degree it was true, she excelled in being a nuisance but to hear it, to have it be told out to her written out and etched in her own fathers thoughts. To hear it echo around in her own skull. All the thoughts she heard she knew where about her.

Every single one they degraded her, belittled her called her names, disliked her and told her that she was nothing to them, to anyone. All at once there were thousands of thoughts crying out to be heard crying out to tell her that she was worthless and stuck up. That she was a bully and never did anything for anyone.

But she'd given out all those gifts, some part of her cried out the last rational part, she'd done something kind, she wasn't all gone. But then her mind like all the other thoughts started to grate her down. She hadn't done that for the others, of to be kind she did that to sedate her own guilt, she did that because she felt bad and needed an excuse to make herself feel better.

And maybe she'd be able to get over it if the thoughts stopped there but they didn't, more kept coming and more and more and more until she herself couldn't think overwhelming her making her feel broken and helpless as her father's thoughts of her inadequacy followed and echoed through all the other thoughts.

He didn't love her, he missed the little girl she used to be, and she was just a painful reminder to him of her mother, she'd always known but the confirmation was a burning dagger in her icy heart.

She could live with the class hating her, they were likely to hate her or want to use her regardless because of her father, but to have her father, her _father_ say this. She started to sob uncontrollably, at some point she detransformed she wasn't aware of when but-but she didn't care, so there she stood huddled on all fours sobbing, sobbing uncontrollably and unable to stop.

She was sobbing so hard she was hyperventilating and she was coughing she could feel a building pressure in her throat building and building she felt like she was going to throw up, she was worthless and everyone thought so. She felt the pressure build and build in her head and in her throat she could barely think and she certainly couldn't speak. Crawling she huddled over the toilet.

She barely had time to lift the lid before she was hurling her stomach and her mediocre breakfast into the toilet. The second she thought of the breakfast as such though she felt more guilt, the food had probably taken ages to make from scratch considering the dietary restrictions she put herself on, it had probably taken hours to make and probably had to be started early in the morning in order to be prepared on time for her and she rejected it. More tears fell from her eyes; she felt her nose leak as she threw up more her stomach practically turning inside out inside of her.

"I told you to wait," Pollen said annoyed but there was an underlying tone of something," I was trying to warn you that if you didn't target it specifically you'd get everyone's thoughts in a mile radius." That tone was pity.

Vile and abundant in her life all she ever heard was pity. Oh you poor thing your mother left when you were young. Oh you poor thing you father is never there for you. Everyone always pitied her, it was always pity she didn't want their pity, she wanted it to stop the bombardment of that was nauseating, to constantly have flung at her people pitying her for her life because she was rich and they were jealous. She was done with pity she didn't need it.

She didn't deserve it.

"No more," she said," I don't want this, I-I'm not a hero, who-who was I kidding," she choked on her words," she snatched the comb out of her hair not caring how it ruined the locks, she threw it into the box and then tossed it against the wall. It slid into a small cubby under a cabinet where no one would ever look for it, and that gave her a sick satisfaction to heard it smack against the tilling of the backsplash wall and make a cracking noise, before she started to sob harder.

A short distance away her guards were fumbling around and freaking out, the akuma was beating down the hallway faster and faster determined so very, very determined to do its job after all its twin was already set in motion causing its own slew of destruction, and it very much wanted to join its sister.

 **LBCN**

Hawkmoth had almost nothing he could do, Jacqueline had him trapped, had him stuck unable to escape but unable to defy her. So he did the last thing he could think to. Release the two akumas from when he'd akumatized Chloe and Lila, despite the fact that they were cleansed there was something off about them, a shadow that seemed to linger and then there was the energy that spiked from it. If anything could help it would be that.

And he hoped desperately hoped that they would make things more unstable so as to throw her plans off. Then he thought of something his stomach churning with dread, Adrien was in danger, Adrien was near this and could get caught up in this, his heart plummeted, "I have something I need to do," he turned to detransform trying not to reveal his motives so as to protect his son but needing desperately, desperately to save Adrien.

But Jacqueline was there in a second a hand curled around his throat pinning him upwards and against the wall of the domed room. Escape was as futile as it had been hours ago, he'd pleased her before once he'd released the akumas and immediately gotten Lila but since it had since been a few hours and Chloe had yet to be latched upon with the darkness.

"You're not going anywhere," she said her sultry tone dropping to be just anger.

"Please," he said feet kicking," I-I have something I need- that I need to do," he gasped hands fumbling grasping on her hold he was choking losing his breath unable to breath," please, please. "

"Why do you want out," she said pressure building in each word as she measured out each one individually adding more and more pressure as she added words to the air. It was hardly even a question it was a harsh angry demand with no upturned prose and simply harsh anger.

"I-I need, I need to ," he panted unable to think, unable to process he forgot what he had been trying to do.

Jacqueline in response removed pressure and repositioned herself s it was her forearm making the pressure and although there was too much constriction on his throat and he could feel his Adams apple pressing in it was easier to breath and as oxygen rushed into his brain he could think again, slowly yet surely.

"Do you perhaps want to go send your worthless son off?" Jacqueline said her tone regaining its sultry teasing tone but it was harsh and deliberate in a way that was as clinical as a hospital.

Hawkmoth tried to shake his head but it hurt as it rubbed his throat raw in the motion, he could feel fear pooling in his gut and churning through his body.

"Don't you lie to me," the deranged woman forced out twisting and contorting Nathalie's face the mirage of her own face super-laid over flickering like a flame. The lighting of the morning's weak rays rippled over her face red and orange making it look like she was made of fire. A fire that would leap onto him at any moment and catch ablaze.

"He needs his schedule, if I don't send him off it'll look strange," he fibbed.

"You, never give him his schedule," the woman snarled before tapping a finger to her temple," your dear assistant told me, you send her off all the time to manage him, not allowing the boy to do much other than his studies but never letting him out of your sight," her lips curled up as if she had an inside joke something he wasn't privy to," but that doesn't stop him does it?"

Hawkmoth wanted to argue say something against her, anything, but he was still struggling to breath and everything in him was telling him that it didn't matter. He had to get his son out of there. As much as he'd messed up he didn't want his son mixed up in all of the mess.

"No matter I'll just send him off myself," she said finally releasing him letting him thud to the ground sickeningly.

He stumbled on all fours and gasped in breath struggling to suck in the oxygen but he after a moment still panting and wheezing he spoke" Y-you, can't, you cannot go, you- you-"

"I-I –I"," she taunted him," I what?"

There was a dangerous look in her eye as she stared him down and he felt like he was about to be caught on fire," He- he'll know something is up," he struggled for breath still even with the pressure gone he could feel her gaze boring into him and that made him feel lightheaded and dizzy like he'd never breath again.

"Oh don't worry," she said waving a hand over he face to reveal Nathalie's," I am a very good actress," and as she blinked her eyes changed from the sharp stabbing grey to the dull calming blue," after all," she said her afflicting tone changing to be Nathalie's as she spoke," you never suspected a thing when I had your wife under my thumb."

Hawkmoth howled out a deep no, his emotions a grief bubbling over," you monster!" he lunged at her but she waved a hand and made him hit his metal walls with a thud causing a dent to form.

"Like you're one to talk," she said a tinkling laugh in her voice," I wanted the same things you do, a noble cause really to bring someone back, but rather than be weak I struck back at the people who stopped me, because I unlike you get what I set out for.

"I guess the only difference then," she leaned in closely," between you and I, is that I am willing to get results at any costs, you are just a weak little man, and it's your fault your 'precious wife'," she spat out the words like vile a falsetto ringing as she forced it out," is gone. You did this. Just remember that Gabriel. This was all you," she then sashayed out of the room before turning and deliberately mocking Nathalie's walk . She then closed the door with a slam and a smirk.

Suddenly his head snapped up and there was a faint mask glowing over his eyes, Chloe was akumatized.

And then then it happened, like he'd hoped it would, his cane crackled with rippling black energy that snapped outwards. But it went farther, he thought that it would simply interfere and maybe make things easier for the heroes, but it instead went wrong, horribly wrong and as the crackling energy snapped outwards like a sonic boom and from it something, something dark something he could hardly see something he sensed more than saw.

Then it was gone it darted out the room and was gone, and Hawkmoth was left confused and aching everywhere.

 **LBCN**

Adrien was lying in his bed hair mussed up and ruffled all over his face, he was surprised to have fallen asleep so readily with all the information dumped on him the night before, and how Marinette had shouted at him but there he was sleeping dreamlessly. Well he was sleeping dreamlessly, Nathalie waltzed it at too early of an hour informed him that the gorilla was taking him to a shoot somewhere and then left him to get ready for the day.

Adrien had barely enough time to get ready before he was being shoved out of the door with so much as a how do you do or a breakfast. Adrien was in the car Tikki in his pocket as he speed through the damp Parisian streets to the photo-shoot, but then there was no one there. He'd worried about being able to slip away so he supposed this made things simpler. He was confused as to why he was sent to a nonexistent shoot but he had bigger issues to deal with, and Nathalie making a mistake wasn't that big of a deal.

"So where's this master Fu's place?" Adrien asked moving the collar of his shirt to talk discreetly to the kwami.

"Round the corner, you'll see a sign for an herbal remedies shop and he'll know it's you right away, so just listen to him."

Adrien nodded and started to walk there," what's he look like?"

"Uh," Tikki trailed off," an older gentleman wearing a floral shirt."

Adrien nodded in response and as he got to the shop, there was an open space with some sparse decoration but no one was there, he turned to Tikki who pointed to the door in the back. He strode to it but faltered briefly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked hand inches from the door.

Tikki nodded," he should be right there.

And Adrien knocked on the door the noise resounding in the space with an harsh echo and for a heartbeat there was dead silence. And then slowly the door creaked open.

"Oh hello Chat Noir," the man said a crinkle in his smile and a faint bittersweet glint in his eye.

"I kind of have a problem," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you-"he cut himself off as Tikki flew up," Oh I see," his expression was shocked but also controlled. After years of being in the fashion industry and seeing people mask how they felt Adrien knew all the telltale signs. But they were hardly needed for this man he was straight forward and warm," come in," he gestured into the room.

And Adrien entered the strange man's room and let the door close behind him.

 **LBCN**

Marinette had her face burrowed in a dozen pillows when the sounds of snoring started to stir her. And then all too suddenly her dream land was shattered; it was like there was a train in her room rattling off louder and louder. Marinette had begrudgingly allowed the Kwami to sleep in her trash can (for some reason he denied her shelf cubby that she'd set up as a little room for Tikki) and the kwami was in return snoring louder and louder.

A sense of respect for her partner was growing, but then there was the matter of him spying on her and as a cat of all things. Not to mention there was what she said afterwards. She winced as she stared up through her skylight to see the sky above lighten slightly. She'd perhaps been a bit too harsh in how she reacted but honestly could you blame her?

She was surprised her parents didn't chew her out, then again they were shocked to discover that their innocent yet slightly klutzy designer of a daughter had a double life where she ran on the roof tops of Paris risking life and limb to fight bad guys all whilst a boy in a leather cat outfit punned and flirted with her unabashedly at every moment.

Then there was the transformation into a different costume, jeeze did butterflies tear up her stomach at that, because she felt a tugging realization as she looked at him in that ladybug costume that she desperately wanted to ignore. She managed to somehow forget about it for a while in the way that pressing disasters can always make you forget details but now alone in her room with the rumbling of a kwami and her thoughts?

She was able to let her mind wander wherever it wanted and honestly the conclusions it was drawing, the answers it was feeding her, she didn't like. Well no she partially like them but they also made things incredibly more confusing and difficult. She put her hands over her eyes and groaned softly.

The rumbling came to a halt and there where noises of awakening from the kwami in her garbage," keep it down will ya, a deities gotta rest too ya know."

"Sorry," she mumbled out sadly.

There was a pause and it seemed like Plagg was mulling something over. He then sighed," alright what's wrong," he asked.

"Huh?" Marinette looked into her dim room seeing the faint outline of the feline. "Not to sound ungrateful but not too long ago you were just making fun of me."

The kwami sighed again… it seemed to be his default reaction," Yes I know, and that was sort of the eclipse's fault." He paused and seemed to sense the question that Marinette had," The eclipse does weird things to me kid."

Marinette went to open her mouth, perhaps to inquire answers perhaps to just make a confused noise but then Plagg was moving on," so Kiddo what's your problem?"

"Uh-uh-uh, well," Marinette fidgeted now sitting up to stare at the creature," I guess I'm just, confused about. Every _thing."_

"Oh yeah humans do that don't they," Plagg smirked.

"Can…" Marinette looked down still pondering if she should ask, if she was wrong nothing would really change but she'd feel stupid. And if she was right, if she asked and she knew, if she found out. She bit her lip and rolled the flesh between her teeth. If she was right, if she broke her partners trust if she asked, if she found out she'd be betraying him. But had he not done the same to her?

She started to pick at her fingers her mind raced about the pros and cons of asking the little deity, if she asked she'd know and she could maybe sleep soundly. But if she didn't she wouldn't betray Chat and she wouldn't be in the wrong but at the same time, he'd already found out. Was there even a point in even keeping it a secret? Was there a point even in her finding out? What would it change?

Suddenly she was aware of a voice calling her, echoing in her ears was Plagg's voice. "Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug," he repeated that a few more times before changing tactics," Marinette? Marinette."

"Huh?" she finally responded snapping out of her thoughts were she'd been muttering nonstop.

"Look kid if you want to know who Chat is just think about it," Plagg said," I don't need to tell you what you already know."

Marinette stuttered," I-I have a theory but I just, I am afraid it's true. I want it to be true but it also makes everything so much more complicated."

"Well I'm curious kid, what's your evidence?"

Marinette took in a deep breath," A lot of stuff, I guess the main thing is the costume," she said looking down at her hands," he was there in front of me suddenly in that costume," she paused," in the ladybug one," she clarified," and it was just." She searched for her words," it was suddenly real, I'd always kind of wondered and almost hoped but then there was the costume and I recognized it. It was just like his Halloween costume but I just I don't want to know."

Plagg chuckled," a lot of Ladybugs have been the same way," he raised his voice (somehow) to a falsetto," I can't let him know who I am! It's not safe for us to know! I can't betray his identity!" he kept going about more and more things that were Marinette's thoughts almost exactly but the more he went on the more she felt silly.

'You're a bad influence you know," she interrupted.

Plagg smirked, and Marinette was surprised that the lighting was bright enough for her to see it, in fact it was now daybreak and she could feel her eyes slowly falling back down," I'm the definition of a bad influence."

Marinette sighed," I noticed," she smiled softly," I'm gonna go back to sleep you rascal."

The Kwami's face split in two he smiled so broadly," You're already better than my chosen you have an appreciation for sleep."

Marinette chuckled," just go to sleep you nuisance," she teased him.

"Gladly," he burrowed back into the waste bin and only once the rustling stopped was Marinette able to settle.

"I hope you are him Adrien, I hope you are," she muttered to herself before turning away from the soft filtering orange sunlight to fall asleep soundly.

 **LBCN**

Once Marinette finally woke up it was late in the afternoon she looked at her clock to see it was close to one with a stretch she leaped off of her bed and began to get dressed for the day, she called out to Plagg once she was dressed. The little demon, as she decided to call him in her head, grumbled and growled. After some coaxing with some cheese she managed to convince him to clamber up.

With a sigh the bluenette stretched, feeling the cold air from her cracked skylight she bundled up in a dark blue coat with a light pink fluffy scarf. With a twirl of her hair bands she twirled her hair into a knot on top of her head, only her bangs and two small strand of hair were hanging loose from the bun. She then snapped a pair of light pink earmuffs on. And then with Plagg safely stowed in her jacket, he didn't like her bag for some reason, she headed out.

"Hey honey," her mother waved at her.

"Hello maman," she kissed the petite woman on the cheek," see you later."

"Be safe sweetheart," she smiled softly but there was an uneasiness in her eyes. If Marinette was someone else and didn't know her mother as well as she did she wouldn't pick up on the subtle wideness to her eyes or the any number of other small ticks that gave away her feelings.

"I'll be fine," she said with a flash of a smile, with that she walked out of the bakery kitchen. Once she walked out through the front her father greeted her warmly but again she was aware if his thinly veiled fear for her. With as warm a smile as she could muster for her worried parents she was out of the door and heading down the street to where she knew she'd get answers.

Plagg started to stir in her jacket until he was harshly whispering into her ear," can we nooooot goooooo Wayzz is gonna tear my ass a new one."

"I don't care what he does to you we need to reverse this and Master Fu is our best bet," she hissed into her coat using her scarf to hid her mouth.

Plagg whined in her coat and snuggled into the inside pocket," I hope Tik-tok doesn't convince my chosen to show up, it'll be bad enough to get chewed out by Wayzz I don't need _her_ nagging either."

Marinette stopped suddenly her heart pounding, someone behind her bumped into her and swore, she apologized and started walking again," you mean to tell me that Chat might be there?"

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about your messy tangled romantic pursuits involving my chosen," he snarked in such thick sarcasm that it was clear that he hadn't forgotten.

Marinette started to tug at her hair as she walked her mind racing at the prospect at possibly seeing Chat there in his civilian form. She continued to walk but it was at a much slower pace than before she was still heading towards her destination but with slow dread settling in her stomach.

Before she knew it however despite her grievances she was there, at the herbal remedies shop. She entered the shop taking in the sights and smells; there was the smell of tea mingling in the warm air. She wondered if Fu was expecting her or had a guest.

She held her hand over the door knob hovering and waiting. Plagg zoomed out of her jacket," what are you waiting for kid?"

She hesitated, some part of her was telling her to go, and to hell with the consequences, but most of her as terrified what if he was really in there? What if Chat was in the room, her heart pounded at the prospect.

Plagg was getting annoyed, he just wanted to get this over with, he just wanted to get the inevitable over with. He could sense someone in the other room, he wasn't sure if it was Wayzz though something about the energy was slightly off and part of him told him it was probably Tikki but he didn't care, he just wanted to get it over with and see his partner… okay and maybe he missed his choosen as well.

Tikki in the room could also sense something, she sense Plagg's energy and she stopped involving herself in the conversation Adrien was having with master Fu, he was getting answers and finally getting in the loop. Tikki however had more and a list of concerns to match.

"Tikki are you okay?" Adrien asked, Tikki looked at the blond, he was so kind and concerned she really felt bad for him, Marinette was about to chew him out she had no doubt. She herself had done but now knowing the boys situation, his relationship with his father, she was certain that very little of the current situation was his fault.

"Mmm yeah," she said," just be prepared," she said watching the doorknob turn behind him.

 **LBCN**

Chloe was aware of everything as she was akumatized and it was too much, it was like the real her was locked inside some deep corner of her mind while the rest of her, her emotions seemed to control her and not like in the normal sense more like it was a base sense of instincts hurling her forwards.

She dashed and lurched and stuttered forward everything there but almost as if she was watching it from a screen in her mind's eye. She was up on a roof top feeling like she was being watched or followed but every time she turned around there was nothing.

Everything was a blur of motion and feelings and she could barely get a thought out, she was spouting out nonsense, and just slashing. As she moved building upon building and destroyed them and there was a raw unadulterated power.

The screams of people all on the streets who were so small, they were so tiny up so high in the air, they shouted so loudly and they screamed in such genuinely terrified noises. But somehow it didn't bother her, well it did deep deep down she was bothered by the reactions but a huge part of her was feeding off the screams and getting a sadistic kick from it. And that terrified her, deep deep down, because it wasn't her, she just wasn't in control of how she felt.

Then she saw heard it, an echo in her skull, and the voice was hers but layered in with another's it was Lila's voice, saying something spiteful and though she echoed it with her tongue, the cheek of the comment bit _her_ and she wasn't the target.

There was a faint echo of something in her mind," _-give you the ability to be a super hero-"_ she could be a hero, she could help people, people could like her, she remembered with a buzz. But then the akuma whispered in her ear.

It wasn't Hawkmoth she knew that it was his enticing power," _it's such a thankless job heroing, everyone will just like Ladybug more, look at Chat he helps the victims and talks to them afterwards but it's Ladybug that's paris's sweet heart. Can you really compete with that? And besides everyone already hates Chloe, no one would like it if they knew that it was you-"_ and the voice kept going whispering in her mind and so she slashed downwards with her half flute floating high in the air, and explosion shot out with a load noise.

Her father's hotel was in shambles again, she'd exploded out of the room she'd been trapped in and rubble was falling everywhere when she'd darted out, the guards had been knocked out cold, the booms and damage didn't end there, she'd flown out with as much destruction as any good akuma created. But now she was flying towards the Eiffel tower.

Somehow the culmination of almost every battle ended at the tower, this looked like it'd be no different. Whizzing in the air Chloe could feel that air blow her ear and the wind muffle sound to her ears cushioning the sounds of the screams from people below, because as she flew her explosive notes caused shockwaves to destroy homes below. Falling in the air her heart hammering her stomach moved with her decent but the joy the adrenaline caused was one that the akuma clung too. Any remnant of hesitance flung to the air, and her screen that she watch everything from felt less out of control and more like a game.

 **LBCN**

The Explosion shook the building to its core, then more explosions followed and it shook more, the shaking continued making the two rooms that two teens stood in feel akin something of when you were small and sat on an old rickety dryer. The door that lay between the pair of teens was opened by a crack, but Marinette was no longer looking in, she was looking out to the street through the barely visible shop window, and Adrien was unaware of her presence of were, he was on his feet.

"Tikki! Spots on!" he shouted as Marinette shouted for Plagg to transform her, Tikki was exclaiming for Adrien to stop but it was too late the two teens were transforming the divider barely pulled back but neither quite able to see through the other side, and both not looking at the obvious just feet away. And as the glow of red and green the only one able to see through the glow was Master Fu but before he was able to say a thing the red spotted boy in front of him saluted before throwing him a peace sign as he flew out of the older gentle man's window. And the leather clad girl in the hall was running in the opposite direction towards the storefront.

What neither dwelled on was the unsettled balance they both felt, the way that the kwami's in their gems didn't compliment them as much as their originals, wither it be with a stutter of a yo-yo, or a trip of a tail they both could see the misfit of the transformations. As they ran through the streets of Paris the screaming distressed civilians started to point and stare at the pair and with lurching stomachs the pair, that was continuing to move farther and farther from each other towards different plumes of smoke, knew what the confusion was about. They were in unfamiliar suits and it was a fair assumption that a few of the citizens assumed that they were new heroes or even worse more villains.

None the less they ran, pushing through the uncomfort that was spiking and the unbalance they felt. Despite it all they ran towards their plumes of disaster, none the less they ran farther from one another and if it wasn't for the situation would assume that they ran from one another on purpose. Ladybug in her Chat leather spun downwards to save a young boy with a cowboy hat. Chat in his Lady's spots swung down to save a pair of women, one with a hand raked bob and another with a face shaped like a heart. There was a glimmer of recognition for them both as to who these people were but they were flying in the wind again towards the disasters.

And then the pair was confronting the rubble, their pounders about their partner only banished once they saw the akuma they were confronted by.

"Lila," Ladybug- er maybe it was madam chat? Or Lady Noir. No. Lady Chat? Well regardless of the wardrobe malfunction the young heroine was still Ladybug and she was going to defeat the akuma to the best of her ability.

"I'm not Lila!," she said a fait glimmer of something dark behind her as she ran forward, her gaze locked on something in the distance.

Ladybug looked behind were the other girl was looking and saw the Eiffel tower in her direct line of sight. Instantly she understood, the center if the city, the area were most battles concluded, as she thought that the other girl struck her baton.

Mind racing as she parried and thrust the baton like a fencing sword (she was really hoping now that she'd made the team so she knew what she was doing) but the baton was too thick and unwieldy and as she swatted it, it would randomly extend or shorten.

Regardless she tried to formulate a plan, but try as she did, her instincts kept screaming, lunge, lunge, swipe at the girl, toss her baton. And the feeling wouldn't go it was like when you were hungry it twisted her gut took over her thoughts. Without thinking it through she lunged at the girl baton in hand twirling the instrument of metal and destruction.

There was an ringing scraping of metal on metal as Lila meet the baton with her half-flute, Lila then took her hand and flung her across the rooftops, she started to throw herself closer and closer to the tower. Ladybug got up head shaking confused by the girls action to the city center regardless of her stance as an opponent, she expected Hawkmoth to hurt her in kind but instead she moved forward towards the center beacon of hope.

As Lila moved forward however she suddenly stopped and held her head crying out in pain, Ladybug only sat confused for a moment before it dawned on her, Lila was in her sister of destruction form, which meant Chloe was surely akumatized as well and had just been struck, and was probably heading towards the Eiffel tower as well, and Ladybug knew what it meant when the pair met up.

 **LBCN**

"I'm not Lila!" the girl growled at Chat, her body tense as she shouted words that were foreign to the situation she threw her hands around so her flute half throw out an explosion, it missed the nearest building but it knocked out its windows.

"I never tried to even suggest that," He calmly retorted, thinking that maybe Chloe got akumatized after being compared to Lila, it almost explained her costume to him. Chloe lunged at him in her orange costume glinting in the early morning sun, with something else, something darker slightly obscuring it.

But then the blonde was striking him again her half Yo-yo colliding in the airs as Chat quickly defended himself with his own yo-yo, and suddenly it struck him as the yo-yo had tried, Chloe was a sister of destruction, which meant to him that Lila was somewhere and that they were probably going to try to meet. Without thinking he threw his yo-yo, while he wasn't holding the tail end of the string, the circular disk of plastic just bounced off of the blonde girl's heads and she rang out in pain, luckily for him the yo-yo bounced back towards him, unluckily for him it was still a few feet away from him.

It was like his luck as Chat was fighting with Ladybug's, and normally they might just cancel out but instead it was like they were taking turns. He was about to just grab his weapon or lunge at the blonde when a plan formed in his head.

"Why are you doing this Chloe?" he asked.

"I'm not Chloe, not anymore," she intoned, and Chat was certain that Lila was parroting her line somewhere, he was starting to understand how the rules to their akumatization worked. It didn't, they wanted to destroy one another but they couldn't without hurting themselves. He wasn't quite sure where this line of thought came from but he was glad for the plan that came to him faster than one normally would.

"Okay not Chloe let's talk then," he said calmly," why are you upset? What happened? Did you and Lila fight again?"

Chloe faltered, for the first real time, wind tousled hair as she looked in the distance eyes darting and focusing at random intervals, "no," she half whispered the tone getting lost in the wind.

"I was alone," she muttered quietly," but I see now that's how I should remain," she continued on like a leaf scrapping on the pavement it was quiet but there was the sound of pain behind it." no one likes me anyways."

"That's not true," Chat said calmly," what about your friend Sabrina? Or that model boy? Adrien?" he wanted to say he was her friend but that would be too much of a call out. He cared for the girl even if she was snotty, even if she bullied everyone, he knew, he knew it wasn't all her fault. A big portion of it was, but not all.

She seemed to want to stop, there was a glimmer, a shimmer in her eyes telling Chat, screaming to him that she would be okay with not fighting. But then a shadow fell over her face, quite literally, and her expression hardened.

Chat stood frozen for a moment as the figure behind her rose, and it was so dark he couldn't focus on it, it was, it was something that words couldn't describe, it wasn't human in shape, or animalistic either, it was something though. It was dark that his eyes couldn't focus on it it almost looked like something some one photo shopped into reality…

It was like that thing he'd read about on the internet the black so dark it didn't look real, what was it? Vanta-black? Well whatever it was it was only there for a flicker before it oozed into Chloe's form and the way it bubbled over her was like when akuma's detransformed but it kept growing and growing expanding away from her form and outward.

 **LBCN**

Ladybug was staring in shock as something happened, she didn't know how to describe it really but the fear that it put in the pit of her stomach? That was more tangible, her knees shook, and her stomach churned, her mind raced as she stared in fear at something. It was like Lila's shadow came to life before falling over her covering her like a thick blanket, and then it was spreading around her sinking into the ground around her. And then it was up again mixing and churning up, up, and up. It was shooting outwards and darting around strands of inky darkness that then consumed more and more around it.

It hit a tall building and all at once it was like the color had been leached from the building. And looked like it was a black and white film. The people trapped in it were moving in jittery fashions, like jerky puppets with an inexperienced handler. They too were leeched of color and were left in depressing greys. But the most perplexing thing of all? The girl in the center of the mass of greys and blacks and an oozing dripping darkened monster that seem devoid of reality, was acting as if none of this was happening. She crashed the darkened crumbling building but then instead of the building falling apart it dissolved and dissipated from reality.

Ladybug felt her tongue turn to dust in her mouth as everything became bitter to the taste. The monster however raised what could only be described as a limb of some sort as it was not in any tangible form and just a riddled mess of asymmetrical pieces of things. It was like the people that it had absorbed the color from were not a part of it arms of all sizes and dexterities came out of the sides rolling around getting crushed like play dough and then reforming into another form that was absorbed.

Ladybug was going to throw up, with quick thinking she flew her weapon upwards with a shout of ," lucky charm." But nothing happened save for the baton falling on her upwardly tilted face. "Ow, Shit," she swore she'd forgotten about that. Picking up her baton and her trembling legs she ran. She needed to find Chat Noir, they needed a plan, and whatever was going on she was almost certain that she'd need her partner to get out of it.

 **LBCN**

Nino was in the apartment complex near the top floor where she lived. His hands were sweaty and he felt weird. He whipped his hands on his sweatpants, he suddenly wished that he'd warn something else. Maybe something nicer? He'd walked over almost as soon as he'd woken up, but now he was wishing he'd taken the time to get dressed. His socks didn't even match, maybe if he ran his fingers through his hair it'd look like he'd brushed it? He fumbled taking his hat off but then he was cramming it on his head again, no it was probably fine he told himself, the hat probably hid everything. He gripped his bag strap…

Why'd he grab his bag in the first place? He wondered to himself his mind now getting bumbled and bogged down in confusion. Oh that was right he had something for Alya. His stomach dropped, he had something for Alya, and he was in his sweat pants and an old old ratty t-shirt. Before he could stop himself he knocked quietly.

There was no response for a moment ," well okay I tried," he said turning around to walk away but then the door behind him was creaking open.

"Nino?" a familiar voice hissed, it was Alya, Nino turned on his heel hand still grasping his bag. Alya was in a set of short shorts wearing a large oversized t-shirt, it had a graphic design on animals from it and it had the logo of the zoo her father worked at on it. She also was wearing mismatched socks he thought almost comforted. One was tall and striped and the other was shorter and orange with little tiny graphics of a fox on it. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly her glasses in hand, it was clear that she was very tired, she put the glasses on blinking as her eyes focused.

"Yyyess," he said.

Alya whipped her head backwards and shushed him, I just got my sisters to go back to bed, it's way too early for them to be awake yet. She looked around before backing into the apartment and ushering him in with a hand gesture.

Nino stepped in he went to talk but Alya was holding a finger to her lips in a sign of be quiet, she kept walking leading him to her room, Nino felt his face heat up nervously. Alya closed the door behind them now whispering," sorry about that my sisters are light sleepers and they'd hear us from the living room, my room is marginally safer."

Nino nodded," M-makes sense."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked arms crossed as her body doubled in on itself, she tucked a strand of curly wild ombre hair behind her ear.

"Riiiight, that," he said," I can here, to talk , uh to you that is. Um about things, and uh, I have something for you?"

Alya raised an eyebrow a smiled gracing her tense features," is that a question?"

Nino didn't say anything he just opened up his bag and moved his hands around to get the gift. His hand bumped against something in the bag, he looked at it, it was a strange little box that he'd never seen before. He'd have to wait to check that out, he resolved. He grabbed the edged of the thin cardboard package, he'd decorated himself.

He pulled it out reflexively spinning it as he pulled out, before cringing at himself for the motion, now he probably looked like a show off. "It's aaah- uh, a record," he stuttered, nervously," I mixed it myself i-it has music," he paused," well you probably knew that already," he laughed nervously," but like uh it's music I put together, uh stuff that made me think of you. Er- no! I mean stuff I think you'd like? Uuuuuh." He wordlessly passed her the record shame on his face.

Alya's face however lit up, she was blushing nervously all the same but her face was adorned with a fond smile," Thanks Nino," she said before getting down on her knees and then looking for something under her bed, she pulled out a box. Blowing off what little dust it collected she then opened it and removed a small record player.

Nino recognized the player; he'd given it to her the last year for Christmas. It's been the time that Adrien had gone missing, he'd meant to give it to her after dinner that night, he'd intended to walk over quickly and give her the gift, it was late but he'd forgotten to give it to her at school. Then he'd gotten the call that Adrien was missing. He remembered how his stomach dropped and how he felt a sense of dread.

It was night and although he knew that Adrien had snuck out before he also knew that it was cold outside and only getting colder, not to mention Adrien normally forgot about things like the weather (what does one expect when you keep a young boy locked in the same building for years of his life). Then there was the fact that most of the time Adrien would be back before his father could catch him being missing, so for him to be caught like this and for his father to call everyone in a panic? Regardless of his overprotective nature it was worrisome.

Nino was glad it all worked out in the end, he remembered specifically being at the blonds mansion later the whole class there for a very nice dinner that normally would not be allowed in the normally cold and dreary halls that Nino always felt a chill in where for once warm and inviting. Even if Adrien's father wasn't the most inviting host.

That night Nino had been walking home, and Alya was walking with him, she decided to leave at the same time and since it was in the same direction, well the pieces fell into place. His house was before hers but as she went to leave he exclaimed," oh wait," and grabbed her mitten clad hand with his.

She turned around her loose curls lifting in the slight wind snowflakes falling on her delicate lashes and melting on her glasses frames with smudges. He felt his heart stop, and time seemed to slow," What is it?" she asked her face seemed to be framed by the golden street lights and her warm set of ombre curls.

"I-," Nino enunciated his throat closing on him rapidly, Alya suddenly looked down at Nino's hand, it was still holding hers, his soft leather gloves with cotton lining looked stark and plain against her cream and orange fluffy pair. Nino dropped her hand like a hot potato. "Your present, I've got it in my room." He blushed heavily," It'll take only like a moment to get it," he said," if you want to come in from the cold for a second while I grab it?" he asked his words hanging in the air the normal 'dudes' and 'mans' that punctuated his speech pattern were gone.

He fumbled with his green key and attempted to get the lock open while, Alya was saying that'd it'd be nice to get in from the cold. "Alright wait here," he said leaving her in the middle of the living room before going down a little hall, and then through another room. When he returned Alya was looking at picture frames on the shelves near her.

"These are really cute photos," she remarked quietly, a good portion of them where of Nino as a small boy, Alya had been particularly focused on the photo of him in front of birthday cake somewhere between four and five his two front teeth missing.

Nino expressed thanks awkwardly, the cold dark air of the mostly empty apartment was only filled with their breathing and his parent's snoring. It was like they was a magnet in the air, and they were the attracting poles. They drew closer and closer, almost in a spell, Nino felt his face heat up, he handed her the brightly wrapped package.

The paper was a bright shiny green and black with little ladybugs all over it, the second he'd seen it he'd known she'd like it. Alya slowly found the seams and lifted the tape adjoining them, she took her time opening the package with care.

"Portable Record player?" she asked sizing up the box in her hands, it was approximately a foot and a half by a foot and a half. It was clearly old the labeling to the box was slightly sun bleached but there was still and old timey lady on the cover smiling and placing a record into the player.

"I figure, since I try to send you my music sometimes and I do it mostly on the record that this would be the fix," he started to fumble around to explain himself," Also they've got like some old classics in the box that I think you'd-"

Alya gave him a hug cutting him off, he yelped quietly in response," It's great!" she whisper shouted.

"So you like it?" he asked making sure.

"Like it? Nino I love it," she exclaimed," I'm just worried that you paid a lot of it. It's clearly old."

"Oh no," he cut her off," it wasn't that much, I found it at this thrift shop down the street, they normally have cool things there and this dude put it in the donation box, and so this chick was like totally about to process it and I asked if I could buy it, she didn't even realize what she had, and I got it for a steal," he smiled, he didn't mention how that was months ago, how he'd seen it in the shop quite a while ago but he'd thought of her none the less when he'd seen it.

Alya that night had skipped off in the cold her gift bundled in her arms the paper still attached to it, she claimed she didn't want to get snow on the box and that the paper was the perfect protectant, but Nino knew otherwise she was a bit of a raccoon and stored away little sentimental things.

And now Nino was sitting in her room, standing above her while she put in his record on the player, his brain suddenly jumpstarted, and he went to tell her to not put it one yet, because he might explode from embarrassment if he watched her listen to it. But it was too late.

A slow meaningful lonely yet confident violin started to warble out it's desolate tones, Alya closed her eyes and moved her head to the tune. It was from this podcast that Nino loved it was a duet between two characters that finally realized their feelings for one another after years of slow burn, and the second he'd heard the song in the podcast, regardless of what it meant to the story or the dnd game in the podcast it meant more to him in a strange way.

It'd cost a lot to get the record made with custom songs like this but it was worth it, now as Alya bobbed her head to the tune her eyes fluttered shut in her softly lit golden room. Nino felt his heart ache watching her, his whole mind was focused on her.

Then there was a violent shaking and Alya's entire room was almost as if it were being upheaved," what is that-," Alya exclaimed one of her bookcases fell in front of her door. Nino had lost his balance and fell he'd closed his eyes as he fell and when he opened them again he was overtop of Alya his arms on either side of her face. It was silent the player had scratched out to a stop and only their in rhythm breathing could be heard.

Her loose curls were in a wreath on the carpet framing her face. He was so incredibly close to her, and she was so incredibly close to him. Nino and Alya met gazes and that magnet was back, but this time he wasn't going to break their spell, they grew closer and closer, worried about the shaking but it was like something else something stronger was telling them to forget it all. And they grew so very very close, Nino felt his nose touch Alya's and they were about to draw closer when.

"Alya!," her sisters where awake now and Nino could hear them, in a panic pounding at the door to get in shouting for Alya they were clearly crying and in a frenzy. Alya swore and Nino clambered off of her his face lighting up.

"Hey, hey,hey, hey, heyheyheyeheyheyhey. Hey," she repeated getting their attention through the door," I need you two to take a deep breath okay?" she asked. Her sisters responded , Alya nodded on her side, before realizing that they couldn't see," okay, that's good, I'm glad you two aren't hurt, I need you both to relax though," she said softly, her voice like a gentle caress and Nino felt his heart ache listening.

"If you can I need you two to go into your room and hide in your closet, I think there might be an akuma and what matters is that right now you two get safe and be calm."

"What about you," one of the pair sobbed.

"I'm fine," Alya reassured," I've got a friend here with me and we can fight off any baddies that show up!" she said with a dramatic voice only her face was betraying her nerves and how much she was worried, but they couldn't see it.

"Is it Mariette?" the pair asked in unison.

"No," Alya said looking up at Nino," It's someone else, he's very cool," she looked away and faced the door again," Nino and I are going to hide two but you two need to get to your closet and then knock on the wall between there and my room to let me know you're in there."

The girls snickered," you have a boy in theeeeere," they sang out.

"Shush you two and go to the closet," Nino could hear their little feet stomp out and then they were knocking on the wall to a completely different part of the room, it was a little beat tune that kids would start and have others finish, Alya complied and clambered across the room to get on her bed and knock on the part of the wall," now be quite and don't make a sound," she shouted through the wall, once she finished her part of the tune. The girls seemed to comply.

Alya walked over to the record player and picked it up, she put it on her bedside table, where she noticed a little box," this is weird," she muttered about the box.

Nino looked at it and it looked oddly familiar to him," hey, I've seen that before…" he tried to think of where from.

"Really?" Alya asked about to open her box.

Nino snapped his fingers and dug in his bag, making Alya stop in her tracks, he pulled out his own box, they were both similar in design they seemed to have different Chinese letters on them etched in shining foil, Alya's with orange and Nino's with green. They both examined their own boxes before checking out one another's.

"Wanna open them up?" Alya asked clearly excited as she was rolling on the balls of her feet to her toes. Nino on the other hand was slightly more cautious, he still wanted to open them but something his mind told him that there was something up.

He nodded," Alright, let's open them up."

Alya looked at him," on the count of three?"

"Three." He affirmed

"One," she said her left hand holding the box while the right was now nervously shaking above it.

"Two," Nino mirrored her position after whipping his hand on his sweat pants.

"Three!" they both said pulling the tops upwards, the little hinged creaked in unison and there was a flash of light. Nino fell over onto the floor and hovering above him was a little green something. Maybe a turtle? Or a snail? Tortoise? Not the longer he looked at it the more he became sure it was a turtle. Hovering in front of Alya was a little fox .

Nino felt some memory in his mind jiggle freed and pop lose as his mouth moved before he could think," Oh my god dude we got Kwamis?"

At the same exact time Alya said ," I think these are Kwamis?" with a turning prose at the end of her statement like she was unsure.

Wait did she say kwami? His brain asked him, and he realized that, that didn't make any sense. And Alya must have been thinking the same thing because they once again spoke in unison," wait how do you know about kwamis?" Nino was now clambering upward onto his feet the little turtle remained silent.

While as Alya peered at him bewildered and no doubt feeling just as confused as he felt if her body language was anything to go by, her kwami the little fox was snickering.

"What do you mean how do I know about kwamis?" Nino asked looking down at her," how do you know dude?"

"How do I know?" Alya said sputtering her breathing coming up short and her face growing red," what do you _mean_ how do _I_ know?! How do _you_ know!" she hissed the last sentence.

They both looked at each other brown and golden eyes meeting in tense and hover air that no longer rang with that magnet and now was filled with something else. Something more familiar. Something they both understood. Nino suddenly came to a conclusion, and once again Alya must've come to her own. Because both of their eyes widened at the same time and they were shouting at the same time again.

"How did you find out Adrien's secret?" he demanded. But confounding enough Alya said.

"How did you find out Marinette's secret?"

"Adrien's/Marinette's secret?" they shouted again at the same time their voice mingling, Nino was confused Marinette had a secret? And it involved a kwami.

"Marinette is Ladybug?" he suddenly whispered.

"Who cares, Adrien's Chat noir?" Alya demanded her tone now low and matching his as she looked around as if expecting someone to hear them.

Suddenly they started to laugh wildly as reality set in, Nino wasn't sure what Alya was laughing about but he was laughing about Adrien's predicament, he was worried about liking two girls when she was just the same girl.

"W-what are you laughing about?" Nino asked panting for breath still howling at the irony of the situation.

"Dude, Mari has been upset for a while now because she likes both Chat and Adrien and they're just the same guy," she said panting and her words struggling to be strung together.

Nino laughed harder," My man Adrien had the same issue!" he laughed harder," he was bummed about something and super confused about liking Mari and Ladybug!"

"Oh My God!" Alya exclaimed as they laughed harder.

Finally the laughter died down and they remembered that they had Kwami's in the room with them, and they remembered that there was an akuma attack outside, and a rather dramatic one at that.

They looked at their Kwami's who were now floating above them with different expressions, the turtles was calm and slightly bemused while the fox was rolling their eyes and looked unamused.

"Sorry," Alya said catching her breath. "I'm Alya, this is Nino," she gestured to herself and then Nino.

The Kwami's introduced themselves as Trixx and Wayzz, then the building shook again, violently, and much more than before.

There was a loud wailing and at first Nino thought it was some sort of an alarm. Alya ran over to her wall, her sisters were sobbing," No, Ella, Etta, it'll be okay," she tried to sooth them through the wall. "It'll be okay girls," she tried to reassure shouting through the wall. She started to sing a lullaby in creole.

Nino stood to the side awkwardly, Trixx was now perched on Alya's shoulder, while Wayzz was hiding in his bag. Nino had enough time to realize that was strange before the windows all shattered. It was like there was an explosion in the room, it was like time was slowing, it was everything at once. Nino looked out the empty shell of a window, and he saw a spotted hero, facing off what looked like Chloe in her sister of destruction form. He was about to smile but then something very wrong happened a shadow began to ripple over her and then it was expanding.

"Alya!" he shouted his voice cracking as he ran towards the door," we have to get out of here!" he shouted trying to lift her book case up, but if Nino was honest he knew that he was very strong. Alya was shouting at him and the kwami was trying to tell him how to transform and then the darkness crept into the room.

Nino leapt over the bookcases nearly falling over himself, as the room shook the needle to the record player scratched to life, but the tunes weren't calming anymore. They warbled and skipped and gave an eerie haunted feel to the room as the Piano and Violin began their duet, it was initially intended to be romantic but now it was stretching the notes and they came out in a disconnected joy less way.

Alya was too close to close to the creeping shadow and Nino could see it leeching into the room faster and faster. But Alya refused to budge she was trying to calm her sisters, singing the creole lullaby in as peaceful a way as she could. But Nino could hear the fear in her voice, he could see how stricken her expression was, he wasn't sparred the sight of her tense body language like her sisters were. She was hanging onto the headboard of her bed frame, singing as clearly as she could while the darkness steadily approached

Heart thudding Nino darted forward.

 _Bu-Bum_

He leapt over all of the things on the floor the lullaby mingling with the haunted melody of Violin and Piano.

 _Bu-bum_

His knees made contact with the edge of her bed as he leapt onto it, the darkness was creeping further and further in, it was taking over the record player.

 _Ba-bum_

The piano faded out of the song first and then the Violin.

 _Ba-bum_

He was scrambling on her bed now the darkness was leaching into every corner of the room getting nearer and nearer.

 _Ba-bum_

He used his body as a shield and draped himself over Alya, his back facing the darkness.

 _Ba-bum_

Alya faltered her lullaby, and Nino could see tears dripping down her face, as she finished the last lines of the song.

 _Ba-Bum_

He saw in the corner of his eyes, just were his vision blurred from his glasses not being able to cover it, there was darkness moving up lazily up the bedspread.

 _Ba-bum_

He watched as the color was leached out of the bed-spread as the color and joy left her room, but he remained where he stood.

 _Ba-Bum_

Alya had finished the song now and her sisters were silent, Nino wondered if they were sleeping.

 _Ba-Bum_

He wondered how death felt, he hoped that this wasn't it but it was starting to look pretty bad.

 _Ba-Bum_

Alya turned around, her loose curls framing around her soft round face, her eyes were red and her face was blotchy.

 _Ba-bum_

Nino was fine with this being his last sight.

 _Ba-Bum_

Then he felt it.

 _Ba-Bum_

His back his feet the back of his head his shoulders, all felt indescribably pained. He didn't know how to describe it. He hardly knew what he was feeling. He hissed in pain.

 _Ba-bum_

"Why?" came the warbled tear stricken cry.

 _Ba-Bum_

Why? Why indeed? But as he felt the pain entangle him and trickle forward he knew why.

 _Ba-Bum_

"Because Al," he finally said his voice struggling to get out as he felt icy pain dart up and down his spin and into his body.

 _Ba-Bum_

"Because you're worth it."

 _Ba-Bum_

There was a pressure on his lips and he opened his pain gritted eyes in shock to see Alya kissing him.

And then his heart stopped.

Or at least he could not feel the heart beat any more, his eyes flittered closed and when he opened them again, Alya and the room was a pale imitation of shades in black and grey. The glittering tones of grey's and black where smudging across her face like a starburst. The center of the darkness her lips.

There was no color in the entire room and there was a deafening silence.

Alya was looking up her normally hazel eyes dark grey and devoid of any discernable emotion. Nino jittered, he tried to move back but his body was. Out of touch, he felt a strange pain as he moved but it was like he didn't register it, he didn't register any of it. Moving his head like a jerky discount horror movie monster, he was looking out the blasted window. And there was the spotted hero fighting off with Chloe.

Ladybug seemed to be talking to her, if Nino was able to feel anything, he'd been comforted that the heroine was clearly making a change in Chloe's actions, but then he saw it. The figure wasn't a bluenette nor female, no it was a blond male, for some odd reason that he didn't understand and couldn't find it in himself to care about why Adrien in the Ladybug costume.

Then Chloe gestured wildly her flute weapon bobbing in the light, one of the only sources of color in the nearby horizon, the flute discharged an explosion and Nino had enough time to turn towards Alya his movements stuttering as he pointed towards the explosion. And then there was a flash of light and he wasn't in the room any more.

 **LBCN**

Chat Noir had been making a dent in Chloe, he was getting her to calm down substantially, she was fighting the akumatization, clutching her head in pain, waving her flute, and it looked to him like she was trying to restrain whatever that shadow monster was that was now formed all around her.

She was still waving around the flute and it was making him wary but she seemed to be coming off of the anger and desperation high that akuma villains always seemed to be on.

"Okay, Why are you upset?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but her arm spasmed in pain, and her Flute discharges an explosion, Lila must've been hit by Ladybug and he swore and shouted out warning as the fireball flew at breakneck speeds towards a darkened building.

Then his heart sunk, in there was someone he knew well. Two someone's he realized his hear sinking as he screamed out in anguish. There in the middle of a room leached from color and there mere meters away from where he was perched on a rooftop was Nino and Alya. But then they were gone.

His vision turned red, he wasn't aware of what he was doing anymore, tears were falling from his face, and he threw his Yoyo forward with malice and as much strength as he could muster. Chloe faltered, he stance faltering as she looked at Chat in shock, and her shadow monster shrunk around her.

He screamed in pain and anguish, those where his _friends_ , and not just his friends Marinette's to, and one of them was his _best friend_ and now they were gone. Both of them snuffed out of the room and existence as easily as a flame. Like half of the building. Chat looked at the building all that was left of the room was a few darkened corners, from the explosion or the monster he was not certain. But enough of the wall was gone that he could see into a small closet connected to the crumbled room and he saw two young girls clutching one another in fear, tears streaking down their faces.

They were probably Alya's sisters, he realized with deflated bitterness. He threw his Yo-yo with all the might he could, clocking Chloe in the head, before he was leaping off of the building, his yo-yo now latched somewhere in the distance.

"I'll protect you now," He said calmly, as he grabbed both of the girls around the waist and hoisted them away from the carnage. Away from the pain and reminders of despair.

 **LBCN**

Ladybug was panting, clutching her side in agony, this suit wasn't giving her enough energy or speed, or at least it was giving her a kind that she was not used to. She was hiding out in the track and field arena, the same place she'd competed for mecha-strike, the same place that she and her partner had fought their first akuma. She was just panting and catching he breath when she heard the familiar whizzing of her Yo-yo come in and latch onto something next to her, she looked and there was her partner, she smiled faintly.

"Ch-chat," she wheezed out, then she realized something about his incoming form, he was holding two small forms there in his arms trembling and tear stained were Etta and Ella Chesiare. "No," she muttered feeling a sinking swooping feeling fill her entire being.

"Cha-at? " she asked her voice cracking unable to voice her question, but she already knew even before he answered, his body language spoke volumes. He shook his head understanding her inquisition.

"S-she and Ni-ino," he looked away, Etta and Ella clambered off of him and clung to one another," they didn't," he hoarsely trailed off. He knelt next to the trembling twins who were holding one another tears in their eyes.

Ladybug nearly fell to her knees, she almost tumbled to the ground and started to rack out heaving chest moving sobs. But she couldn't, she could not let herself do that. "We need to get the civilians to safety," she said standing as straight as she could her voice catching in the back of her throat."

Chat looked up from when he was trying to comfort the small girls," there's a basement to the stadium."

Ladybug nodded," you get Etta and Ella in the basement and make sure someone is with her and I'll go see who I can usher over here."

Chat grabbed her shoulder as she went to walk away," no offense my lady," he said," but you aren't the one that can purify the akuma at the moment, it's not to say that you can't defend yourself!" he said very quickly after a short pause," but if one of were to come across Lila or Chloe out there while protecting the people of Paris I think it might be better if the person that can purify them was there."

Ladybug sighed," you're right Chat," she conceded.

Chat threw her a peace sign a faint weak smile," good luck my lady until next time."

She stared at him leaving into the horizon his figure shrinking as he swung away. Etta and Ella individually took one of her hands a piece, she led them to the underbelly of the stadium, once in the basement she was greeted by the sight of a large portion of her class. There was Kim and Max, Kim's swimming friend, Ladybug was almost certain her name was Ondine or something, was huddled in the corner with the pair of friends.

There was also, Alex lounging in a chair that was leaning back but despite it her shoulders were tense and her face was rippled with tension. Melene and Ivan were huddled closely their arms entangled in an embrace. Then under a book case with a large open cavity was Julika who was holding a shaking rose near and muttering reassuring words into her all while rubbing her arm

But the holes in the class were blatant and obvious, there was a spot where Nino and Alya should have been huddling, there was a floor space where Chloe should have been domineering their attention. And the holes to the class of people that she didn't know the fate off where just as terrifying as the ones that she knew were-

There was a corner where Nathanael should have been sheltered drawing away, there was a little section of the floor at the right hand of Chloe where Sabrina should be cowering in her own shadow but chirping out praise for her blonde friend. Even the left of Chloe's floor space where Lila usually stood shouting at Chloe was barren, and strangely hallow.

Then there was a buzz of confusion and questions about why she was in Chat's costume," every one every one," she said as calmly as she could muster the girls still clutching her hands like lifelines," please calm down, me and Chat Noir are on the case, as you can see we changed costumes, but this is still like any other case we'll stop the akuma and then set it straight.." she then ushered Etta and Ella to Mrs Bustier.

"Madam I am trusting you to look after them."

"But where is Alya?" she asked. Ladybug's silence said enough and a hush broke across the room. Rose started to sob.

There was more, there was Nino, and the other class mates but the class already looked shattered, she couldn't drop that on them as well.

"Have you seen anyone else from our class?" Rose asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry I haven't-" Rose started to sob harder he tears globing up and splashing everywhere around her. Juleka tried to calm her but her voice was shaking now-" but that's probably a good thing, because that means they were probably out of the way. There was a shake of the ground and dust fell from the rafters of the basement."

"I have to go help Chat, hopefully more people will show up here, please stay safe." And with that she was running out of the room.

 **LBCN**

It had been awhile since Jacqueline had been in the room, and Hawkmoth was trembling on the ground. Every blow they felt he felt, every bit of agonizing pain he felt inflicted on him. And then there was the shadow monsters. He didn't know what they were but they filled him with a primal sense of fear and made his heart feel like it was about to explode he was so afraid. He almost wished that the witch would saunter back her sashaying her power flaunting it around the room, and he almost wished that she'd killed him.

His arm was racing pain up the arteries, all the way up from where he clutched his staff spiraling to the bone and making him ache from the inside and out. He cried out in agony a painful screech of suffering. He quickly stuffed his right fist into his mouth trying to stifle the noise. There was banging and clanging, as the clinking footsteps went up metal stairs and through the cement hall. Hawkmoth tried to stumble to his feet, he couldn't let her know his plan to have something go awry. But his feet were giving out from under him.

It felt like when ones feet fell asleep from a lack of movement for a few hours but on a much much more painful scale. The numb tingling was much more sever and put a shock in his system that made it feel even more like his veins were in fire. He tried to stifle his moans and groans of pain and agony but he couldn't he started to shiver uncontrollably shaking from exhaustion. There was a deep echoing reverberating chuckle that resonated in the base of his eardrums.

"Silly Hawky," She chuckled lowly her voice tingling the back of his spine like a cold knife scratching at the individual spine plates, "Trying to play with powers you don't understand," there was a mirth in her voice that was dark and mocking," like a child playing dress up after his parents left," She paused," or in your case after your dearie wife left you out to dry her soul crumbling into a pendant."

Tears prickled in Hawkmoths eyes as emotions and physical pain warred for his attention, as they both struggled to make him crumble," why do you taunt me like this?" he demanded as strongly as he could staggering to his knees," I already know why you're doing this, I already know what's going on, why must you taunt me with this information like it is shocking?" He got through with pants groans and agonizing wheezes.

"Because," She said crouching low to him her eyes now level with his. The blue of Nathalie's warbling away and fading to the dim gray ," you don't know, and you haven't a clue of the powers you are playing with boy, now, listen to my demands very carefully and the pain just might stop."

"And why should I trust you?" he demanded fumbling down his knees shaking as his legs finally gave out.

"Because," She said standing up her heels clacking menacingly as she stalked around him. Her heels were right by his face now glinting in the low morning light;" you haven't got any other choice."

 **LBCN**

It was dark, so very dark and damp, she was floating in, something, something that put a cold pressure all around her body and made her hair float around her but something that also wasn't drowning her. She felt like she was submerged in water and there was cold air or liquid or something all around her but she could breathe normally. The space around her was dark and empty and sound was echoing around muffled and with a ringing undertone.

Her arms were numb and floating above her head, her fingers looked like they were dissipating and turning transparent, she was already a dark shade of grey but now it was fading away in the darkness of the void she was floating in.

"A-aaaA," echoed around her as she numbly fell, or was she really falling? She wasn't sure which direction was up and which was down," AaAA- _AAAAl."_

 _Al?_ why did that sound familiar to her? Did she know an Al? No, that wasn't it, her brain lagged, then memories started to flash in her mind. She was in a room with bright colors and soft music was playing, it was a song from that podcast that he liked.

Her brain faltered, _he_? Who was he again? What was his name? her brain flashed on the image of his face swimming in front of her own glasses chinking with his glasses as he used his arms as a brace and stood in front of her something dark overtaking the bright room. But there was something else that was off he was being leached of color. His golden eyes that pierced her soul were fading and turning into a darkened churning grey.

The name whispered into her subconscious like a dream that you faintly remember in the morning. She muttered his name quietly on her tongue," Nino." She said before shouting it her voice coming alive with something she didn't understand, her tingling and numb fingers feeling suddenly alive as with a single word her body, her mind started to remember things. She remembered her first day of class at Du-Point and how she saw a girl with pigtails struggling to defend herself.

She remembered befriending the said girl. She remembered a boy in the back of the class that had a big pair of headphones over his ears that sulked in the back of class room and said nothing, and she remembered him coming out of his shell as a blonde boy talked and joked with him. He mind echoed with the memories of the dark haired girl she befriended getting mad at the blond and then a few days later being infatuated, as if by a strike of lightning.

She remembered their friendship and love and the warmth of conversation with them. But one face focused more than the others, of a boy with a square nose goggle like glasses and large orange/ mustardy yellow headphones.

As she shouted out his name she heard another echoed back. _Alya,_ and then it hit her and it was like everything fell into place, her name was Alya Chesaire, her sisters were Etta and Ella Chesaire, and her father is a Zookeeper, her mother is a chief for the most luxurious hotel in the city and works for the mayor, her best friend is Marinette DuPain-Cheng she's an aspiring designer and is secretly Ladybug and is not so secretly in love with Adrien Agreste . Another one of her friends who is a model by his fathers own wishes and is secretly Chat noir and not so secretly in love with Ladybug and he's best friends with Nino Lahife.

She faltered Nino Lahife was an aspiring DJ and she had a massive crush on him and the voice she heard shouting at her. was him," Nino!" she shouted back she tried to sit up almost but as her torso moved up she started to spin end over end in the endless void. She was twisting and turning flipping end over end her voice echoing and reverberating off of invisible walls or perhaps just nothingness. The point was that noise was echoing back and forth in an exchange of names that went on forever in almost meaningless. But Alya Chesaire kept shouting, because even if she had no god damn clue as to what the hell was going on, she was at least going to find the one other person as lost as she was.

 **LBCN**

Ladybug was really getting exhausted and she could tell her partner was too, their suits gave them bursts of energy and strength but the level range and type of energy was all wrong. Ladybug wasn't used to how much the suit was trying to push her to be really, well feline, was the best explanation that she had, in her normal suit it didn't really seem to be specific she just knew what she had to do and if felt like a second skin. She could flip and stick the landing with a sense that she was still moving. But in the Chat suit it was wildly different.

She kept moving her whole head to look at things and not just darting her eyes like normal. Her ears were overwhelmed as everything was too loud and taking over the sense of reality. Every crash every bang every rustle she was painfully aware of it was like when you watch a movie and turn up the volume to the point of the speakers rattling and shaking. And she kept feeling the urge to run on all fours and use her hands to propel herself forward. And Chat seemed to have the opposite problem. He kept trying to move on all four but it seemed the suit wasn't giving him the right upper body strength for that.

They'd managed to get as many civilians out of the way as possible but it wasn't enough there were holes that were too easy to spot. Ladybug was able to gesture her parents to safely and she convinced Nadia Shamack go into the basement with some haggling but it still wasn't enough. There was a hole there where Mr. Damocles belonged running wildly his arms flapping, the space there where Melene's father should be running his gangly legs bobbing up and down. It just all felt hollow and empty and the worst part of it all was that Ladybug couldn't help any of them, she the city's beacon of hope had failed them and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Chat on his part wasn't doing much better, his shoulders were oddly sore from his four limbed travel and his hearing wasn't as keen as it normally was, he kept finding himself fumbling and bumping into people as he tried to help them because he couldn't hear their movements.

Chat saw the looks the civilians gave him, that he was messing up, that he couldn't help them, and the worst part of it all was he knew they were right. He was Chat noir, the guy that helped but always messed up at some point, how could he be trusted with everyone lives like this. Helping ladybug stop akumas was one thing, fighting by her side was one thing, but now he had a large hand on who lived or died and he was starting to panic about it.

He seriously wondered how ladybug was able to take it all. He turned his head towards her as they stood on a rooftop near the Eiffel tower trying to catch their breaths.

"We need to find a way to swap." Chat said panting.

"What?" Ladybug asked not sure if she'd heard him properly.

"We need to swap. I don't know if we can do this like this," he said panting holding his knees in a quaking gesture of exhaustion.

"Chat, do we even have time for it? I don't even begin to know how we would go about doing that. And everyone is in danger." She said Nervously.

"Mar- Ladybug," he said cutting himself off at her expression," we need to find time, I don't know if you notices but these suits aren't working and we are at a disadvantage."

Ladybug bit her lip," Okay, let's find a spot to detransform in private Tikki should be able to reverse this, her or Plagg," she smiled weekly," not like we have identities to really hide anymore, you know?" she said with a slight joke on her toungue. but it fell flat.

The duo clambered down a nearby sewer drain. "look princess," Chat said finally as they closed the grate and moved a bit deeper into the sewer," about last night, i'm sorry i spied on you, but i just needed to see you, but i didn't want to talk? i don't know i was being a coward and i'm sorry. and i understand if you're upset and don't want to talk to me after this or want space, I promise I'll back off on my advances because I don't want to make you uncomfertable, because i really care about you, as both ladybug and marinette and- and i don't want to lose your freindship an-"

Ladybug smiled at her partner softly and place a hand on his cheek," adrien," she paused the reality of the situation really falling around her ears as she said that, but the evidence was there, the suit was just the last straw really," you are Adrien right?" as her partner nod she felt her face flush," I think we both made some mistakes, you may have spied on me as a cat, which is an ability we need to talk about. but i messed up alot too recently. i kissed you with out considering your feelings, I shouted at you on the balcony, and I've been rather rude and distant. so i think were kind of even?" she asked.

a calmed smile fell on the blonds face," yeah I guess, so."

"I mean we have alot to talk about and alot to settle but i think we can agree we're good for now?"

Chat grinned broadly and flirtatiously," if i remember correctly Marinette confessed to liking both Chat and Adrien so i guess you finally fell for my charms my lady."

Ladybug was lit up a red as deep as Chats suit was," SH-shut up." she said kind of lamely.

"You ready to detransform?" he took her still resting hand off of his cheek and raised it to his lips a soft kind expression on his face, one that was a balance betweens chat and Adrien so seemlessly that it made Ladybug wonder why she had't noticed sooner," Princess?" he asked as her eyes glazed over and she grew distant in thought.

Ladybug was still a bright read and she let out a nervous shrill noise before nodding. the two closed their eyes, more out of reflex than anything, and released their respective transformations. slowly Marrinette peeked an eye open to her partner, and he was doing the same. they broke into soft kind smiles.

"Adrien, " she breathed out the syllables barely coherent as they fell from her lips.

He was grasping her hand gently and the carresses from this perfectly moisturized model hands were like gentle feather carresses.

"Princess," he said with incredible delicacy, like he was afraid the moment would be drawn to a close.

"Eh-hum," Plagg interupted with a cough," are we forgetting the doom and distruction going on?" he asked.

"Plagg!" Tikki nudged him.

"what it's happening, and it's our job to fix it!" he proclaimed.

Tikki sighed softly," your delivery."

Marinette nodded slowly, she was still holding her partners hand, she squeezed it for reassurance, he squeezed back.

"Tikki, Plagg, can you swap back?" Marinette asked her eyes rekindling the fire of battle. the expression made adriens heart flutter.

Tikki and Plagg exchanged worried glances. "we can," Tikki said slowly," but."

"There is something you should both know." Plagg was making a strained expression, his large ears pointed down," but we need to wait untill after the battle.

Marrinette looked forward her eyes hardened in determination," Whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it."

* * *

please read the beggining thing at the start of this chapter.


End file.
